Lost Love
by morningnight
Summary: Mai and Naru and everyone go to England for a case Madoka as for them. Sequel to Head Games and better summary on my profile or last chapter to Head Games. So...bye! Mai and Naru relationship worked on... like is i said im not good at this... SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1 Konta Return and Naru Decision

"Mai hurry up" said Naru. He was getting annoyed that Mai was taking her time. She careful ran up to him and said "Well I'm sorry it's raining and I don't want to get my shoes wet!"

"You're forgiven now lets go we're already late." he said before continuing and leaving an angry Mai behind. Lin just smiled to himself as he watched the two fight. Mai caught up to her boss and stared at his face. Naru/Kazuya had raven black hair, deep dark blue eyes and a perfect pale face. Ever since they had meet Mai has never seen Naru wear anything other then the same black clothing and she has been working for him for a little over two years and no matter how much she tried she could never get him to wear something else. Naru was also obsessed with tea. He would call her into his office for more tea at fifty times a day. Sometimes she wondered if she got paid for making tea.

The rain pounded on her umbrella as it started to rain harder. She noticed how Naru and Lin both had black umbrellas. Mai thought about what Konta might be up to. She hasn't seen her since the orphanage case over nine mouths ago. She didn't even say good bye, she just disappeared. When Mai had asked Naru about her, he would tense up and say the same thing every time. "I don't know where she is and I don't care now leave me alone." She wondered if he was hiding something from her. Like the fact that he was Oliver Davis. Yes Naru the narcissist is actually the great Oliver Davis.

They had now arrived at the office. Mai couldn't wait to get in side where it would be nice and warm and dry. She climbed the stairs after Naru and Lin. She stopped and waited but they both stood at the top of the stairs, not one of them opening the door. Mai wonder what was going on but before she could ask, Naru said "Lin did you leave the lights on?" Mai turned to Lin to see him shake his head

"No" Naru opened the door and stepped in, followed by Lin and Mai. When Mai enter she couldn't believe what she saw. As she stood next to her boss in the door way she felt her face go bright red. Konta was lying on the couch with no shirt on. (yes, she had her bra on) Tom was on top of her again with no shirt. They both turned to look at who had come in. Mai saw Konta's face go a little red. Konta put her hands on Tom's chest and helped him off of her before sitting up. Her face was almost as red as Mai's. She grabbed her shirt that lay forgotten on the floor, and put it on. Tom grabbed his shirt of the side of the couch. Awkwardly he stood there putting on his shirt.

"Would you like to explain?" Naru asked hiding his shocked expression well.

"Well you see-" Konta started

"I tripped." Tom finished. There was a long silence.

"The reason none of you had a shirt on?" Naru asked breaking the silence.

"Well it was-" Konta again started awkwardly but never finished.

"We got stuck in the rain-"

"And we didn't want to be in wet clothes-"

"So we decided to change-"

"But as we were changing-"

"I tripped and fell-"

"and that's when you walked in." Konta finished. They sat/stood there awkwardly waiting for someone to say something. Naru looked between the two before taking a deep breath. Sighing he walked past them into his office and before slamming the door he yelled. "Mai tea" The first to move was Lin who nodded to Konta and Tom before walking into his office.

"You believe us right?" asked Konta. Mai didn't know what to do, so she looked between the both of them before running into the kitchen to get Naru's tea. As she put the water in the stove Mai heard footsteps behind her. She didn't have to look around to see who it was. Konta sat up on the counter and watched Mai.

"Where have you been?" Mai asked. Konta looked down at the floor not sure how to answer, luckily Mai saved her the trouble by continuing. "Why did you leave? Couldn't you have said good-bye or at least try to keep in contact? I was worried about you. You got out of the hospital too early and them you go and disappear. Now after nine months you decide to show up out of no where. Why?"

"I had to. I didn't want to but I had to. It's complicated and I'm sorry I made you worry but if I didn't then…" her sentence trailed off as the kettle whistle. Mai poured the water and put the tea bags in. Letting them sit for a minute she threw them in the garbage and turned to Konta. "I'm just glad you're alright." Mai took the tray and walked over Lin's door. She knocked and when she heard a 'come in' she opened the door and put the tea next to him. He nodded in thanks. Mai walked out and closed the door before walking over to Naru's door. Taking a deep breath she knocked and walked in. Naru didn't even look up as she walked over and put his tea in front of him. She waited. Naru sighed and looked up at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"A 'thank you' would be nice." Mai said. Naru just went back to the book he was reading, ignoring her completely.

"HELLO!" screamed a voice as the front door slammed opened. Mai turned around. She couldn't believe it. She knew that voice anywhere. Mai ran out of Naru's office and into the arms of her favorite person. Madoka hugged Mai back as Naru stocked out of the office.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. Mai turned around to see him staring at the back of the couch. She was confused but before she could ask Madoka intercepted. "Well I came here to say hello but apparently I'm not welcome." She said putting her hands on her hips. Naru turned to her.

"Well coming in here screaming and trying to break my door isn't the way to do so." He said coldly as he glared at her. She wasn't even affected by it.

"Fine I'll go and I'll take the case I brought with me." She said before turning around. Naru watched as she got to the door and as she was about to open it to leave she heard someone sneeze. Madoka turned around to see Mai looking confused. "Bless you."

"I didn't sneeze." Mai said. They both turned to Naru who looked at them before shaking his head. He nodded towards the couch. Madoka walked over and looked behind the couch. Mai moved in order to see what was going on. Konta was look terrified as she sat behind the couch staring up at Madoka. Madoka ignored that and smiled down at her offering a hand. "Bless you, though what are you doing behind the couch?" Konta looked at her hand and back up at her face before taking her hand. As she stood up she stands "I'll fell." Konta looked between Mai and Naru and Madoka before saying "Well bye!" she rushed pasted everyone and towards the door. Unfortunately as she reached the door Tom came out of nowhere.

"Hey you ready to-" he stopped at the sight of Madoka. Madoka looked completely confused, surprised and happy. "Tom?" she asked.

"Hehe hey Madoka." He said awkwardly before looking at Konta who was frozen at the door. Madoka turned to look at the girl as her eyes widened and she got the look someone would make when they win the lottery. "Konta?" she asked. Konta slowly turned around to face her. Mai saw that Konta looked a little terrified. "Yes?"

Madoka ran up to her and started to touch her everywhere as she said "Oh my god look at you! Your hair it's so long and you've gotten taller." What no one expected was what Madoka did next. She grabbed Konta's breast and said "Oh and look you've gotten boobies now!" Konta pulled Madoka off of her and covered herself up so Madoka couldn't touch her like that again. "Madoka!" Konta screamed as her face got red. Mai felt her face get red and as she looked away she noticed Naru had a little tint of pink in his cheeks. He stared at the two widen eyed not believing what he had just saw.

"Well it's true!" she said trying to remove Konta's arms from her view. "Come on don't be shy!"

"Madoka stop!" she said.

"Madoka that's enough." Naru said trying to hide his embarrassment. Sadly he was hiding it very well. "Konta already showed us enough of her chest for one day." Madoka turned to him confused. "What do you mean?"

"NOTHING!" screamed Mai, Konta and Tom at the same time. Naru shook his head before going back in his office. Lin stuck his head out of his office to see what the noise was all about. When he saw Madoka he understood and went back to work.

"Anyway where was I?" she said turning back to a terrified Konta.

"I believe you were about to tell Oliver about the case you brought for him." Tom said saving Konta from Madoka harassing her anymore.

"Oh right." She walked over to Naru's office and walked in. A few moments later she came out dragging a grumpy Naru with her. She placed him on the couch and went to knock on Lin's door. Mai went to sit down but found it hard to sit next to Naru as his grumpy mood seemed to fill the air around him. Lin walked over and sat next to Mai. "Alright, a friend of mine says she's been having a problem with ghosts lately. She says at first it was just things being moved around, writing on the walls and sightings of a young girl walking around, but as time passed people started to go missing. According to her the people gone missing always go in the same exact way. A couple would come to stay and with a day the woman would start acting strange. After about two or three days the woman disappears completely last being seen by the cliff over looking the shore. The man is found dead within the next twenty-four hours dead. All the men have had there wrists sliced. If the couple had children they would be seen running into the wood at two in the morning never to be seen again.

"She wants your help,, knowing you're the best there is. Also she is willing to pay any amount you would think is reasonable." Madoka took a deep breath before saying "She has hired others but they have either suffered the same fate or have come up with nothing. So will you take it?"

"No." Naru said. This made Madoka smile. "Did I mention the professors requested you take this case since the woman is a close friend of theirs and will not take no as an answer?"

"Who are the professors?" Mai asked confused. Madoka turned to her and said "They're Noll's parents."

"If I can't say no why did you ask if I will take the case?"

"Because asking if polite. Now I'll see you at the airport tomorrow, the plane leaves at two the next morning. Don't be late and don't forget to call everyone. I can't wait to see them all again." Madoka said standing up. She turned to Konta who was standing by Mai's desk now. "You'll be coming right? I'm sure the professors will like to see you again."

"Oh, no I can't. Sorry maybe next time." She said with a small smile.

"Konta." Everyone turned to Naru who had his head in his hands. He looked up at her with serious eyes. "If I have to go, so do you."

* * *

Hey! Here is the first chapter of Lost Love! I hope you guys like it and i have to say Madoka is very hard to copy. I have only seen her like once of twice but still sorry if she seems out of character.

Hope you people enjoy! and please reveiw!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

_Arrival_

After everyone was called and told the details of the case Mai was sent home to pack for about two weeks. Naru knew that his parents would hold him longer then it took to solve the case. Madoka decided to follow Konta and Tom around to make sure they don't run of on her again. As Mai reached her apartment she thought about what England would be like. She had never left the country before, and now she thought about it she didn't know English very well. Actually the only ones who knew how to speak English were Naru, Lin, Madoka, John, Konta and Tom. Mai all of a sudden felt a little afraid to go. She didn't want to go into a foreign country without knowing the language. What if she got lost? What is she got into trouble and no one could understand her? Mai sat down on her bed and thought about all things that could happen while she was England.

Mai brought her hands up to her face and slapped herself. She started to regret doing so. _None of those things are going to happen to me. Naru would never allow that. _Mai told herself as she started to pack. She started to wonder what kind of house Naru grew up in and what the scenery looked like in the fall time. Soon her thoughts trailed to the case and then to how much fun she was going to have. She couldn't wait to meet everyone at the airport tomorrow at one. Naru had told her to stay home the next day and that he and Lin would pick her up at midnight and drive her to the airport.

There was a strange noise coming from somewhere. Mai didn't know what it was but what ever it was she wanted it to stop. It stopped. Mai smiled to herself and turned over in her bed. She had been running around all day looking for the things she would need on her trip to England. She had also run to the school to get the work she would miss. She was exhausted. The strange noise started up again. Mai opened her eyes and turned around. Looking at her alarm cloak she saw that it read:

12:10 a.m.

Mai sat up and looked around the room until she found the source of the noise. It was her phone that lay on the floor by her bed. The caller id said Naru. Mai quickly picked it up and said "Hello?"

"Mai what are you doing? We're going to be late if you don't come down right now." said Naru. Mai quickly hung up and ran out of the room. Running back into her room she fixed her hair and quickly changed before grabbing her suitcase and running down to meet Naru. As she got outside she saw Naru holding open the door to the van as he waited for her to get in. She threw her suit case in the back and hopped in next to Lin. Naru got in and slammed the door as Lin drove off. No one talked. Naru was reading the file on the case and Lin was focusing on the empty road. Mai felt the silence grow on her as she started to feel sleepy. She didn't get a lot of sleep the night before. Before Mai couldn't stop herself, she had fallen asleep. Her head fell on Naru's shoulder.

As something hit Naru's shoulder he looked up to see peaceful sleeping Mai. Without thinking Naru's smiled down at her before going back to his file. Within minutes Naru felt Mai move closer to him as she brought her legs on the seat and closer to herself. She was cold. Naru sighed and put the file down. He careful took off his jacket and put on Mai. He then put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him as he picked his file up and began to read. Lin couldn't help but smile.

When they reached the airport, they had about twenty minutes before the plane left. Lin parked the car and got out to grab the luggage. Naru looked down at the sleeping Mai. He didn't want to wake her but he also didn't want to carry her into an airport. He removed his hand and got out of the car before gently shaking her. "Mai, Mai you have to get up we're here." He said. She moaned in protest but opened her eyes just the same. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Mai get up I don't pay you to sleep." He said coldly before walking over to a waiting Lin. Mai glared at him and got up. As she jumped out of the van she wrapped herself in the warm jacket she had brought as the cold air hit her.

Mai followed Lin and Naru into the somewhat empty airport. She looked around for the others and when she found them she ran over to them.

"Bou-san!" she said running over to him and giving him a hug.

"Mai! Hey great to- what are you wearing?" he asked her as she pulled back. She looked at him confused. Yasuhara was the first to realize what it was. He broke out laughing. Mai glared at him. Yasuhara ignored her and turned to Naru. "Looks like our Naru has a soft spot for Mai-chan." Naru just glared at him, which made Yasuhara laugh even harder.

Mai looked between Naru and Yasuhara before looking down. She realized that she wasn't wearing the jacket she had brought with her. She was wearing Naru's. Her face turned ten different shades of red as she attempted to hide the jacket by wrapping it around her tighter. This only made the others laugh harder.

"Looks like Naru final learned some manners." said a voice behind Mai. Everyone stopped and turned around to see Konta, Tom and Madoka walking over. "Giving a girl your coat when she's cold. How sweet." Tom said. Konta looked a little angry to even pay attention to what was going on.

"Well at least he learned something while we were gone. I thought he was just wasting that small brain of his by drinking tea all day." said Konta. This made everyone laugh. Naru sent them all glares. Once they calmed down Masako asked. "Who are you anyway?"

This grabbed Konta's attention. She looked at the little doll girl before smiling. "Let me guess, you a medium named Hara Masako right?" Masako nodded and she turned to Yasuhara "You're a collage student working part time for Naru and your name is Osama Yasuhara right?" Yasuhara just stared at her looking shocked.

"How did you-"

"Madoka told me about you two and since you're the only ones here I haven't met yet I just guessed." She said coldly. Apparently Konta was a lot like Naru, they both are grumpy when they get lack of sleep.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Masako said. "Who are you?"

"Her name is Konta and she is an excellent medium, next to her is her husband Tom. He has some pk. They both will be helping us on the case." Naru said. Kona took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She hated the thought of going back to England. There was an announcement telling the group that there plane was about to leave. Once everyone was on the plane they grabbed seats. Konta Tom and Madoka took the lasts seats in the row. John sat next to Masako and Yasuhara while Bou-san and Ayako sat across from them. Mai ended up some how by a window next to Naru and Lin. _This is going to be a long ride. _She told her self as she leaned her head against the window as the plane took off. Mai closed her eyes and brought the warm jacket closer to her. Naru watched her as she fell asleep in his jacket. He shook his head and went back to reading.

The plane landed a few hours later. Naru stood up and stretched. It was a long fourteen hour plane ride. Mai had been asleep the whole time along with Ayako, Masako Yasuhara and Konta. Even Naru had fallen asleep for a while. Everyone started to go towards the exits sleepily. Naru turned to Mai and started to shake her. "Mai, Mai." She moaned at him before curling up even more.

"Mai don't make me leave you on the plane." Naru said. Mai slowly opened her eyes and said "What?" She was sleepily. She wanted to go back to bed.

"Mai we're in England. Now get up before they shut the doors on us." Naru said as he walked away. Mai got up and followed him only to trip halfway down the aisle. "Mai." Naru said turning around and catching her in time. He noticed that her breathing was slowly and her eyes were closed. She had fallen back asleep. He sighed and picked her up. He carefully carried her out of the plane and into the airport where everyone was waiting. Some of them gave him a weird look. "She won't wake up." He said.

"Well she probably just tired. Lets let her sleep for a while." said John.

"Okay the car is outside waiting for us." said Madoka. Lin carried his and Naru's bags out to the car while Ayako carried Mai's. When they got outside the saw a limo waiting for them. The driver had an umbrella and when he saw them he walked over to help them. Once all the bags were in the truck and everyone was inside they drove off. The limo was pretty big, but since there was eleven people it seemed small then usual and since Mai was the smallest and was already asleep she had to sit on Naru the whole ride so everyone could fit. Half way there Mai started to wake. Her eyes opened to see someone's neck. She lifted her head off his shoulder to see who it was. Naru looked a her as she sat up. Mai felt her face burn up as she realized she was sitting on Naru's lap. She tried to get off of him but he had his arms around her waist so she couldn't.

"Mai stop moving you're hurting me." He said as she continued to squirm.

"Well let go of me so I can get off!" she yelled. Naru let go of her and she fell to the floor. "You didn't have to do it like that!"

"You told me to let go of you, so I did." He said. Mai glared at him but stopped when she heard snickering. She looked around to see everyone trying not to laugh. Then she realized that she had no idea where she was. "Where are we?"

"We're the way to the house." said Madoka. Next to her were Tom and Konta who had her head on his shoulder as she slept. Mai got in a more comfortable position. She pulled her jacket closer to her as she felt a cold breeze.

"You were so cute when you were sleeping on Naru!" said Yasuhara. He pulled out his phone and showed him the pictures he took. Mai noticed that Naru also looked like he was sleeping. Mai tried to grab the phone from him but he was go quick for her and pulled it out of her reach. "Sorry Mai I have to save these for future generations." He said. The car stopped. Everyone looked out the window to see why.

"We're here." Lin said. The car began to drive up the long drive way. Mai couldn't see what was going but she didn't care. She was still trying to calm down from sleeping on Naru. As the car pulled up Bou-san and Lin opened the doors and stepped out. They put up the umbrellas and helped everyone out. Mai was the last to get out of the car. She heard the door close behind her and she looked up to see Naru holding an umbrella for her. She smiled up at him before walking up the stairs to the house.

Inside Mai felt warm and dry. Looking around she saw she was in huge entrance room. To her left was a room with two couches and between them was a glass coffee table. There was also a chair that sat at the far end.

"_Hello"_ said a voice. Mai turned to see a woman walking over, her arms held out. Naru walked over to her and hugged her.

"_Hello, it's nice to see you again."_ He said in English. Mai didn't understand what they were saying, but she guessed that the lady knew Naru pretty well. Once she pulled away she turned to everyone and said "_It's nice to meet you all. My name is Luella and this is my husband Martin." _She gestured toward the man walking in the room. Mai looked at Naru confused.

"_Mother they don't speak English too well." _ Naru said. The women nodded and turned to them

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware that you don't speak English." She said in Japanese. Mai's mouth dropped open. _She can speak Japanese? _

"It's okay, we understand. My name is Ayako Matsuzaki. It's a please to meet you." Ayako said extending her hand. Luella shook her hand and smiled at her.

"I'm Houshou Takigawa but you can call me Bou-san."

"Hello I'm Osama Yasuhara."

"My name is Masako Hara."

"Hi, I'm John Brown"

"I'm Mai Taniyama pleased to meet you" Mai said with a smile.

"Well my name is Luella and this is my husband Martin." She said as she put a hand on her husbands shoulder. "Well now that we have introduced our selves why don't we show you your rooms."

"Oh wait." Madoka said. Everyone turned around to look at Madoka. "You're forgetting someone." She said. Naru sighed and turned to his mother in English he said. _"I brought someone for you." _Luella looked at him confused but when she turned to see what he meant her eyes filled with tears. Madoka pushed a reluctant Konta forward. Konta stood there awkwardly in the middle of everyone was they watched and waited for her to do something. Taking a deep breath she walked forward and held out her arms. She hugged Luella and said in English _"Hi mom_"

Luella held her tighter as tears started to fall. Once she let go of her she quickly wiped her tears and said. _"Where have you been I've been so worried about you I thought you died."_

"_So I've been told."_ Konta said.

"_Well I'm glad you back." _She said before turning back to the group of confused people."Now shall I show you your rooms?" everyone nodded and followed her over to the stairs, everyone except Madoka, Lin, Konta and Tom. Mai turned to them and said "Aren't you coming?"

"No I've got something's to do; I'll see you at dinner." Konta said before walking off. Tom followed her. Mai turned to Madoka and Lin.

"I've already seen the house. Plus you better get going otherwise you're going to get lost." Madoka said. Mai turned around and saw that everyone else was already at the top of the stairs. Mai yelled goodbye to them before hurrying up the stairs. As she reached the top she lost sight of her group.

"Great now I'm really going to get lost." She said walking down the hall. She figured she would run into them eventually. _The house can't be that big right? _As Mai walked father and father she realized the house was bigger then it looked. "Great I'm lost!" she said to herself. There was a soft laugh behind Mai that made her turn around. A little girl was standing half behind the wall. She had short brown hair, moss green eyes and a pale face.

"Hey do you know how I can get back?" Mai asked her. The girl nodded before turning around and running down the hall. Mai quickly followed her yelling "Hey wait up!" This only Made the little girl laugh and run faster. She continued to follow the girl until she lost sight of her. Mai looked around. The hallway looked familiar.

"In here." said a voice behind Mai. Mai spun around to see the girl sticking her head out of the door. Mai walked over to the room as the girl turned and ran father in the room. Mai pushed the door open to see a bedroom. There was a bed next to the window in the far corner of the room. To Mai's left was a desk that had a bookshelf around it. The desk lamp was on. There was also a dresser and a door that lead to the bathroom. It seemed like a gloomy room to Mai but for some reason she felt save in here. Mai heard more laugher and saw the girl sitting on the bed swinging her legs. "Come sit." The girl said. Mai walked over to her and sat down next to her. The bed was so soft. All of a sudden Mai felt sleepily. The next thing she knew she was being surrounded by darkness.

* * *

hey! chapter two is up obliviously...dont have much to say but i hope you enjoy and please review!

oh wait yes i do...anyway Luella really isn't Konta's mother it will be explained like in the next few chapters or something. Also if anyone thinks they can guess who the little girl is... try.

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes


	3. Chapter 3 Oliver and Eugene

"Oliver?" said a young boy. He had raven black hair, a pale face and blue eyes. The boy was no older then five.

"Hm?" said the boy called Oliver. He had the same hair, face and eyes as the boy sitting next to him. They were twins. Oliver stared out his window into the dark night.

"What do you think it will be like?" asked his twin. This made Oliver turned to look at him.

"What do I think what will be like?" he asked coldly. He was tired and didn't want to be bothered, even by his brother.

"Our new home." said the boy staring at his brother with pleading eyes. He knew Oliver was upset about moving to England and getting a new family, but he just wished that Oliver wouldn't take it out on him.

"I don't know." Oliver said turning back to stare out the window.

"We're here." said the driver of the car. The two boys looked out the window to see a mansion with most of the lights on waiting for them. "Wow" said Gene.

"It's not that impressive." said Oliver as he stared up at the giant house. It was late at night and the only thing they could really see were the lights that lit up the rooms. Gene looked at his brother in disbelief.

"You say that now." A women step out of the car and gestured the two boys to follow her. "Just try to be nice." said Gene as they walked up the stairs to their new house.

Eugene~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Oliver

"It's not that bad." said Gene as he stood in the middle of the room looking around. Oliver sat on the bed of his new room. Gene's room was the next room over.

"Say what you want, I don't like it." Oliver said looking at the floor. Gene looked at him and asked "Why?"

"Because I don't, do I have to have a reason for not liking something?" Oliver said staring at his twin. Gene shook his head and walked over to sit next to his brother.

"What's wrong?" he asked staring at his brother. Oliver continued to stare at the ground. "Nothing." This made Gene laugh.

"You can' lie to me Oliver. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I just don't trust then okay?" Oliver said looking away so his brother couldn't see his face.

"Why?"

"Because I don't. Out of now where they adopted us and expected us to come to England to live with them. No one asked what we wanted. They just told us what to do and expect us to do what they say mindlessly." Oliver looked at his brother with sad eyes. "I don't want to be disappointed again." Gene smiled softly at his brother.

"You won't. I'll make sure of it." said Gene. He pulled his brother into a hug when he saw tears form in his eyes.

Oliver~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Eugene

"Hey Oliver wake up!" yelled Gene as he jumped on to Oliver's bed. Oliver looked at his brother with sleepily eyes. "What?"

"You have to come see this! It's amazing!" he said dragging Oliver out of bed and over to his window. Oliver rubbed his eyes as the bright sunlight hit them. Once his eyes focused he looked out the window to see what his brother was talking about. Oliver's mouth fell open as he looked down on the landscape around the house. From Oliver's window you could see a beautiful garden that had beautiful plants from all over the world. There was also a large pound and a forest that lead out towards a large field.

"Come on." said Gene grabbing his brother's arm and dragging him out of the room. They both ran down the stairs and out into the yard. Luella walked out of the kitchen to see the two boys running outside. She smiled to herself and decided to follow. Gene didn't stop running until the reached the large garden. There was a small pathway that went through the garden. Oliver saw a fountain in the middle of the garden with a bench. Oliver pulled his brother into the garden and they walked the path looking at all the flowers. Some they were familiar with while other were very foreign. As they got closer they saw the fountain that was of a young girl and a young boy sitting on a bench.

"Wow this is amazing!" said Gene as he looked around more.

"I'm glad you think so." said a voice that made both of the boys jump. They turned to see Luella standing there.

"Oh good morning." said Gene as he bowed. This made Luella giggle and say "Please don't be so formal." Oliver continued to stare at her frowning. She turned to look at him with warm eyes. "And how about you"? Are you enjoying yourself?"

Oliver was taken a back by the question. He never expected her to look at him like that, let alone ask his opinion. He turned to look at his brother unsure of what to do. Gene just smiled and nodded to him. Oliver turned back to Luella and smiled. "Yes thank you." He said as he bowed for her.

Luella walked over and knelt down in front of the two boys. "You don't have to bow while you're here. Now lets get back inside, I'm sure you hungry." She said before standing up and walking back towards the house. Gene watched his brother. Oliver was in complete shock. Someone was actually being nice to him. He turned to Gene. "Maybe it might not be so bad here." This made Gene's worry disappeared. He smiled brightly at his brother before grabbing his hand and running after Luella.

Davis~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Davis

"So what would you two like to do tomorrow?" asked Luella. It was dinner time and everyone was sitting around a table. Martin was sitting next to Luella while Oliver and Gene sat across form them.

"Isn't tomorrow Monday? Don't we have to go to school or something?" asked Oliver. Luella smiled at him.

"Yes there is school tomorrow but you don't have to go if you don't want to. It's a new school in a different country so if you want you can wait a day or two before going. I don't mind." said Luella. This made Gene and Oliver lit up.

"We don't have to go to school?"

"Well eventually you'll have to but for now if you don't want to, we'll understand." said Martin as he cut his meat. This made Gene and Oliver look at each other with smiles on there faces. They we're both thinking the same thing.

"Can we go exploring tomorrow?" they asked together. This made Luella laugh.

"Of course you can, just don't leave the gates unless you tell me or Martin first okay?" The two boys nodded before they quickly finished up there dinner and run out of the room. They decided that since it was late that they were going to explore the inside of the house first and then go outside tomorrow.

As they walked down one of the halls they realized something. "Do you know where we are?" asked Oliver as he looked around. Gene shook his head.

"No. Do you think we got lost?"

"Come on it's not that big of a house we'll eventually run into someone right?" asked Oliver. They wondered around for about another ten minutes though they did not find anyone. "I think we are lost." said Oliver as he stopped.

"Me too." said Gene stopping and looking up and down the hall. "Now what?"

"I don't know." said Oliver. The two twins stood there is silence trying to remember how to get back.

"Hey who are you?" Gene said. Oliver turned around to see who he was talking to but found no one.

"Gene who are you talking to."

"Don't you see her?"

"See who?"

"That little girl." He pointed down the hall to no one. Oliver looked back at his brother and shook his head. Gene looked confused. He kept glancing between the invisible girl and Oliver before he finally said "Hey wait!" he ran down the hall.

"Gene!" Oliver yelled but Gene didn't stop, so Oliver ran after him. He lost sight of him once but quickly got him back in sight. After about five minutes of running Oliver finally caught up to his brother and pulled on his arm making him stop. "What are you doing?" he said out of breath.

"The girl-she-"

"What girl?" Oliver and Gene turned around to find Martin standing there.

"Nothing. I must have imagined it." said Gene as he stared up at Martin. Martin looked between the two before nodding and saying good night to them. Oliver turned to Gene with a questioning look. "What I had a feeling that told me not to tell him about her. Just forget it I was probably imaging it." Gene said before walking into his room that happened to be a few feet away. Oliver watched his brother disappear into his bedroom before shaking his head and going into his own.

Somewhere down the hall a little girl stood laughing to herself before disappearing.

* * *

Hey! i know its not long but i realized this looks harder then it seems. Anyway i hope none of them sounded too out of character. anyway enjoy and please review!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.

Reason for spacers

Eugene~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Oliver - i was bored

Oliver~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Eugene - trying to be creative

Davis~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Davis - failing at being creative


	4. Chapter 4 No Spirts

"Mai" said a voice. Mai moaned and turned on her side. She couldn't understand what it was saying. She pulled the warm jacket closer to her. "Mai" growled the voice again. She decided to ignore it. "Mai if you don't get up I'm cutting your pay." said the voice. This time it was easier to understand. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"What?" she asked coldly. She was tried and wanted to go back to bed. Naru was standing in the middle of the room glaring at her.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked her.

"I'm sleeping! What does it looks like?"She said before lying back down and curling up in a ball. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. She heard Naru sigh.

"Get out." He said. Mai sat up and looked up at him.

"No!"

"Mai get out." He said sounding more annoyed.

"No and you can't make me!" she said before lying back down and waiting for him to walk over and drag her out. Instead he sighed and shook his head before going over to the book self. He took a book off and went to sit in the chair that was at the end of the bed. Mai looked at him. "What are you doing?" she asked looking at him.

"Reading." He said not looking up from the book.

"Well go read in your room! You're distracting me!" she said before curling back up and closing her eyes.

"I am." He said. It took a minute to understand what he meant but when she figured it out her eyes snapped open. She sat up quickly and looked at him. He looked up at her and said "What?"

"What do you mean you are reading in your room?"

"Mai I thought that small brain of yours could have figured that one out." He said before looking down at his book. "What I said is what I meant. I am reading in my room." He turned the page and continued to read. Mai felt her face get red. She continued to stare at him in shock not sure of what to do. Luckily she was saved by a knock at the door.

"Hey Kazuya-san Luella wanted me to tell you dinner is done." said John as he opened the door. Naru closed the book and stood up. John looked over at the bed and saw Mai. "Oh Mai where have you been? Everyone has been worried about you."

"Apparently Mai decided to take a nap in my room." said Naru before walking past John and out of the room. This only made Mai's face get redder. John looked at her before giving her a small smile. Mai got off the bed and followed John down to the dinning room. It was a large room with a huge chandelier. A long table was placed in the middle with everyone sitting around it. Everyone looked up as Naru, John and Mai walked in.

"Mai!" Ayako said standing up. Bou-san ran over to her and hugged her. "Mai-chan I've been so worried were have you been!" he said.

"Bou-san! Air!" she grasped as the lack of air reached her lungs. He let go of her.

"So where have you been?" asked Yasuhara. Mai's face got red at the memory.

"She was in my room." This made the room go quiet. Everyone turned towards Mai. John didn't think Mai's face could have gotten any redder but apparently he was wrong.

"What?" asked Ayako who was in complete shock.

"Mai fell asleep in my room and when I asked her to leave she wouldn't." he said calmly. He was acting like it was nothing, but to everyone else it seemed to be something huge. Mai decided that she was going to sit by John tonight since to she was too mad at Naru to sit by him. Later (like two minutes) she regretted sitting next to John because on her other said was Yasuhara. He kept teasing her the whole dinner.

"Where is Konta?" asked Masako out of no where. Everyone looked around the table and realized she wasn't there. Then Mai remember the little girl from before.

"Hey Masako do you sense any spirits here?" asked Mai. Everyone turned there attention to her.

"No I do not." She said proudly.

"Why would you ask something like that?" asked Bou-san. Mai felt her face get red.

"I-well there was a little girl here early. I got lost and she helped me find my way back. I was just wondering if it was just my imagination or if it was a ghost." Mai said staring at her plate realizing how stupid she sounded. Naru's eye widen when he realized what she was talking about.

"I'm going for a walk." He said as he stood up. He walked out of the room with everyone's eyes on him. Mai started to feel guilty. She hoped that he didn't leave because of what she said, but she also didn't know why she asked it.

"I'm going to bed." Mai stood up and as she reached the door she turned around and bowed. "Thank you dinner was lovely."

"Oh you don't have to bow while you're here." said Luella. Something flashed across Mai's mind when she heard her say this. It was a picture of two boys standing in a garden. Mai smiled at her before turning to leave.

As Mai walked up the stairs she realized that she had no idea which room was hers. Sighing to herself she continued to walk up the stairs and down the hall. She came to the door that lead to Naru's room. She figured that if she slept in there again he would probably yell at her, so she continued to the next room. The room looked similar to Naru's but different. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I hope I didn't upset him." She said to herself. She thought about the dream she had had before dinner. _What was that? Were those naru's memories? No it can't be, why would I be dreaming about Naru's past anyway. I must be thinking about this to hard, it was just a normal dream that has nothing to do with anything._ She curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

The next morning was fast. Mai woke up and went to look for her suit case. She found Ayako who showed her where her room was before going down to breakfast. Mai quickly took a shower and changed. As she walked down stairs she stopped by Naru's room. She knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in." she heard. She walked in to find Naru sitting in the chair at the end of his bed reading. "Yes?" he asked. She felt her face get red.

"Here is your jacket. I thought you might want it back." She held out his jacket. He stood up and walked over. "Well I better be going." She said as he took it. Once it was out of her hands she walked out and ran down to breakfast. Everyone was already down there ready to go. Naru stood there holding his jacket Mai had given back to him. Something seemed different about her today, but he didn't know what. He put his jacket on his bed before going to take a shower.

Everyone got into the cars that were going to use while in England. The last of the equipment was already packed and ready to go. Naru slowly walked down the steps over to the van where Lin and Mai awaited. The drive wasn't that long. It was about ten minutes for the house, though for Mai it was a long ten minutes. Neither Naru nor Lin talked the whole time. Mai was stuck watching the people pass by which to her amusement was funnier then it seemed.

As they pulled up to the house Mai felt her mouth drop. It was an old style mansion, surrounded by trees. When Naru opened the door to let her out she smelled the salty air and new immediately that there was an ocean nearby. A young girl about the age of thirteen was walking down the steps to meet them. She had a lovely pink dress on and her hair was tied back. As she reached the bottom of the steps she looked at each of us. She pointed at Naru and said "I don't like you go away." This made everyone laugh. Naru just continued to glare at the girl. The door opened and a maid walked out.

"Miss Yuuki please come back inside you'll get a cold standing out there." said the maid. She then noticed the other people standing there, all but two trying not to laugh. "Can I help you?"

"Yes we were told you were expecting us." said Naru as he continued to glare at the little girl. The maid nodded and asked for them to follow her. As they walked up the steps the little girl grabbed onto Naru's arm and walked with him. "I don't like you so im not letting you out of my sight." She said. Both Mai and Masako sent glares to the little girl. Masako was over Naru by now, but she still didn't want to see a little girl clinging to him.

The followed the maid up the grand stairs and down a hall. She opened the door and walked in. "This will be your main room I hope its to your liking." said the maid. Naru nodded to her. "The girl's room is the first door on the right and the boy's is the first on the left. If there is anything you need please come ask me. I shall be in the kitchens most of the day, but if I'm not there one of the other works will know. My name is Kathleen. If there isn't anything else I can do for you then I shall be on my way." She said before bowing and leaving. Naru turned to everyone.

"Takigawa, John and Yasuhara go unload the equipment. Miss Hara and Matsuzaki walk around to see if you can sense anything, if you do exercise it." Naru said.

"Oh a man of power, I like it!" said Yuuki. Everyone tried not to laugh at the comment. Naru sent them all death glares.

"Naru what do you want me to do?" Mai asked as everyone left to go do work.

"Tea." He said before turning and walking over to the chair. He stopped when he realized Yuuki was still hanging on him. "Can I help you?"

"I told you, I'm not letting you out of my sight." She said

"then let go of me and watch me from a distance. " he said coldly. The girl glared at him but did what he said. Mai stood there glaring at the girl.

"Mai." Naru said. Mai looked over at him with a smile. "Tea." She frowned at him but left to get the tea. She didn't like the thought of leave the little girl in there with Naru, even though it was highly unlikely anything would happen.

She turned down a hallway that got immediately cold. Mai froze as she realized this. She looked around but found nothing. She put her hand to her chest as her heart pounded against it. The temperature continued to drop.

Naru looked up from the file he was reading when he heard a scream. _That was Mai._ He thought. He looked around no one was back yet. He got up and ran from the room towards the scream. It was taking longer then he would have liked to find Mai. There were so many hallways and so little time. He continued to run until he heard something. He turned around and ran back only to turn and see Mai against the wall, holding her neck.

"Mai." He screamed as he ran over to her. As soon as he got close she fell to her knees coughing. "Mai are you alright? What happened?" he asked her as she moved closer to him as she continued to grasp for air. The more she grasped for air the more she coughed. Naru started to hear footsteps and knew the others had come. There were some gasps and someone calling her name as they ran over to her. It was Ayako. She started to check on Mai to make sure everything was okay.

"Naru, she attacked me." said Mai before passing out. Naru looked at Ayako who said. "She just passed out for lack of air. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Naru" said Masako who walked up to them and kneed down beside them. "There are no spirits here. I'm sure of it."

* * *

hey i really dont have anything to say other then CHOCOLATE CHEERIOS ARE THE BEST! ~random~

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes


	5. Chapter 5 Masako Right or Wrong?

_"I've hear a man and a woman voice late at night. They would always be saying the same thing. The woman would ask if the man loved her. He would say yes with all of his heart. The woman would then ask why he didn't come, why he didn't save her. Then there would be silence before the sound of crying fills the air."_ said a maid as she looked down at her hands. She was very young and looked very nervous.

_"Anything else?"_ asked Naru. The girl shook her head no before standing up and leaving. Naru ran his hand through his hair. It has been over an hour and Mai still has yet to wake. Naru had started to interview the workers but they all seem to say the same thing. They would hear voices at night or see a strange girl walking around. This of course was troubling for Naru since everyone so far has disproven Masako by stating evidence of a ghost being here. Masako, of course walked around a few more times but still said there was no ghost. Naru had no idea who to believe at this point.

The door opened at the next maid walked in. She took a seat in front of Naru and waited. "_Have you experienced anything here?_" the maid nodded.

"_Yes. Around midnight you could here a man and I woman's voice in on of the rooms, each night being a different room though they would always say the same thing. The man would ask if the woman loved him. She would say yes with all of her heart. Then he would ask why she left. Then the whole house would be filled with the sound of crying._"

"_Are you sure it isn't the other way around? Like the woman asking if the man loved her?_" asked Bou-san in English. He had enough time before the trip to learn some of it but he was still having trouble. The maid looked at him.

"_Yes I'm sure the man would ask if the woman loved her._"

"_Anything else?_" Naru asked grabbing the maid attention. She turned to him and nodded.

"_Sometimes There is a woman standing by the cliff looking out to the sea. Every time I see her I would be filled with sadness and loneness. One day I went to see if she was okay, but as soon as I got within ten feet of her it felt like my heart was being torn apart. The next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital because of heart failure._" Naru nodded to her as she stood up and left the room.

"Obliviously there is a ghost here." said Bou-san standing up and stretching.

"No there is not." said Masako from behind her sleeve.

"Well then how do you explain what all the maids have said?"

"Their imagination."

"Well then what about the last maid and Mai? Was that just there imagination?" yelled Bou-san.

"Enough." said Naru.

"Come on Naru, you have to agree with me! There is obviously something here. Wasn't you who said female mediums can be way off base?"

"I also said they could be a hundred percent correct." He said looking at the note Lin took.

"Maybe…" everyone turned to John who was looking at Naru.

"Yes?"

"What if we got a second opinion on this? That way we know for sure if there is a ghost or not. I mean Masako has never been wrong before." said John. Everyone looked at Naru.

"That's not a bad idea." said Ayako.

"Well John, since you suggested it, who do you think should be our second opinion?" Naru asked. John was surprised by the question but answered.

"Well Konta is the only other medium here, and we know for a fact she is good at what she does. Not to mention we know we can trust her judgment." said John. There was silence as Naru thought about this.

"No." he said.

"But why? You said it yourself she was an excellent medium and as John stated she is the only other medium here that we can trust." said Bou-san. He hated to admit it but even though he despised her before he actually began to trust her as the last case came to a close.

"Because Konta has her own problems to deal with right now" said Naru. Everyone looked at him confused.

"But I thought you said she was coming to help us with the case?" said Yasuhara. Naru looked at him and said "That was before I knew of some recent events. Now if none of you have any other suggestion, I suggest you go back to work before I fire you all for sitting around." This made everyone get up and start to look busy. Bou-san and Ayako went to look around. Yasuhara and John decided to see if they could find the kitchen. Yuuki sat in the corner staring at Naru with interest.

"Who's Konta?"asked Yuuki.

"No one."

"Are you here to get rid of the ghost?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"because we were hired to do so."

"But we didn't do anything wrong." said Yuuki. Naru's head snapped up as he heard her say this.

"Hey Naru look who decided to drop by!" said Bou-san as he opened the door and pushed Tom through. Naru looked over at him.

"Isn't it great? Now we can see if Masako is wrong or not!" said Ayako. Naru looked between them then back at Tom who was looking more confused by the minute.

"Tom?" Naru asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what's going on." He said.

"Then why are you here?"

_Flashback:_

_Ayako and Bou-san got out of the car and start to walk up the stars. _

"_Do you think this will work?" Ayako asked Bou-san as they reach the top of the stairs. _

"_Of course it will. We will just 'borrow' Konta for a half hour. Then we'll bring her back. No one gets hurt and we know if Masako is right or wrong" said Bou-san as he opened the door. They walk in and see Tom standing there looking at them confused, holding a tray of tea._

"_I thought you guys were at the Carter household working on the case." said Tom. _

"_We were but we need to borrow Konta for a bit .Do you know where we can find her?"asked Ayako. Tom looked a little uncomfortable. _

"_No she said she had to go out for a bit. She won't be back until dinner. Sorry." He said. Ayako and Bou-san hung there heads. "Why do you need her?"_

"_Hey wait didn't you say you were a medium?" asked Bou-san all of a sudden._

"_Um…. No." said Tom staring to get confused. He looked between the two._

"_Oh now I remember at the orphanage. You said you were a medium." said Ayako with a large smile. _

"_I never said that." said tom as he started to get scared. He didn't want to be apart of there plan, mostly because they were imagining he was a medium. _

"_Do you think we could use him instead?" whispered Ayako as she smiled creepily. _

"_Use me for what?" asked Tom talking a step back. Bou-san nodded and whispered. "I think we can." Slowly Ayako and Bou-san started to approach Tom with an evil grin of their faces. _

"It's a long story." Tom said hanging his head. He couldn't believe that he was kidnapped and forced to come into a house with a grumpy Naru.

"Takigawa Matsuzaki, I would ask you not to kidnap people and bring them here to prove a point." said Naru.

"Well he is a medium! He can prove Masako is wrong!" said Bou-san. Masako sent him a death glare, which Bou-san ignored.

"I never said I was a medium you just assumed!" said Tom, but again he was ignored.

"Takigawa take Tom back to where ever you found him." said Naru coldly before going back to his black note book. Takigawa sighed before saying "Come on, I'll drop you off.

"Well I don't know if this will help or not, but there is nothing here."

"What do you mean?" asked Naru.

"Well I'm not a medium but I can sense ghosts and there are none here."

"That made no sense." said Ayako.

"He's saying there is no ghost here. That's all you need to understand." said Naru as he stood up and walked over to Lin and the monitors.

"See I told you so." said Masako. Bou-san glared at her before heading back to the car. Tom stopped in the door way.

"Noll" Naru looked up at Tom. "There might not be a ghost here but there is something, something that's angry and something that's wants revenge. I would suggest you be careful. What ever it is, it's powerful." said Tom before he left. Naru turned back to the screen.

* * *

Hey i dont know if Ayako and Bou-san would be kidnappers but out of everyone there i guessed they would be the most likely. Well Yasuhara but...i don't know just ignore me. Anyway i might do a one shot on Halloween not sure...suggestions would be nice...bye

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6 Messages

Naru heard the door open and when he looked up he saw Mai walk in. She was carrying a tray of tea. She put the tray down on the table in front of him. He noticed her hands shaking. "Is something wrong?" he asked. She looked up surprised.

"No why?" she put her hands to her chest in order to stop them from shaking. She knew he saw them.

"Nothing." He took the cup of tea and drank it before going back to reading. Mai went to sit down on the couch. The only ones in base were Masako Yuuki, Naru and Lin, who was typing something on his laptop. Mai stared at the ground. For some reason she felt different. Like nothing good would ever happen to her. Bad memories kept finding there way into her thoughts. She kept trying to push them away but they would just come back later. She also felt kind of depressed.

Mai felt eyes on her and when she looked up she noticed Yuuki was staring at her. "Can I help you with something?" Mai said causing Naru and Lin to look over at her. Yuuki shook her head and looked away. Mai sighed and stood up. She couldn't take it in here anymore. The silence just made it worse. "I'm going for a walk." said Mai. Before anyone could protest she was already out the door. She walked down the halls until she heard something. She opened a door and saw that she had found the kitchen. Only one person was in there and she was putting a something brown into little bowls.

The woman looked up and smiled. "Hello can I help you with something?" she had a beautiful smile. She had curly blonde hair that came down past her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes reminded Mai of the ocean.

"Oh no I just heard a noise and was wondering what it was." Mai said walking over to the table. "May I ask what that is exactly?"

"Oh this? It's chocolate pudding. Kana loves it when I make it for her." She said as she put the last of it into the bowl. She then walked over to the sink and started to wash the dishes. "If you like you can have some when it's finished." She said turning to smile at Mai. Mai smiled brightly at her.

"Yes I would love that thank you."

"Aki." said a small voice. Mai turned around to see a little girl no older then five staring at the woman.

"Kana what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in bed." said Aki. Mai looked between the two. She had no idea what was going on or why they both had Japanese names instead of English.

"Mommy?" asked Kana as she stared wide-eyed at Mai.

"What? No-I" but Mai never got to finish. Kana ran over and hugged Mai's leg screaming. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"No I'm not-"

"Please just go with it." said a voice in Mai's ear. She turned to see Aki there. Mai gave her a confused look. "Her mother's been in the hospital for over a year now. Kana was so upset because she wasn't aloud to visit her and since then Kana doesn't talk to strangers. I don't think I've seen her this excited for a long time."

"What about her dad?"

"He died. Apparently he had committed suicide and Kana was the one that found him. Well her and Yukki found him."

"That's horrible." said Mai. She looked down at the girl and smiled. She picked her up and hugged her. "Let's go back to base ok?" Kana nodded enthusiastically. Mai smiled at her before leaving. She walked all the way to base as the little girl clung to her. When Mai entered base with Kana everyone looked up at her confused. Kana looked around at the curious faces before she saw his. Her face lit up and she reached out to him. "Daddy!" she said. Mai grabbed the girl before she could fall to the ground. Sighing in relief Mai looked up to see who Kana had mistaken for her father. What she wasn't expecting to see was Naru with an almost confused/terrified look on his face as the little girl tried to run over to him.

"Mommy look its daddy!" Kana said with a huge smile. Naru's face darken.

"Mai what's going on?" he asked. Mai smiled at him.

"Well it's kind of a long story."

"He's not your dad and she not your mother." said a cold voice from the corner of the room. Everyone turned to see Yuuki sitting there looking pissed off. Kana looked at her confused. "Don't you remember?" asked Yuuki coldly. "You found dad's body-"

"STOP! YOUR LYING!" scream Kana.

"No I'm not I was there!" yelled Yuuki as she stood up. "You found dad's body in his room with his throat slit open and you put mom in the hospital where she is now wasting away!"

"STOP!" cried Kana. The door open and Aki walked in.

"What's going on?" she asked. Kana was now crying hard. Mai got down and hugged the little girl as she cried.

"Nothing." Yuuki said before taking her leave. She pushed past Aki and Mai and walked down the hall out of sight.

"I'm sorry but Yuuki hasn't been herself lately." said Aki. She walked over to Kana. "Kana listen to me." Kana looked up at her. "Don't listen to Yuuki okay? She isn't feeling well and has a habit of lying when she does. Please just forget about what she said okay?" Kana nodded but continued to cling to Mai. Aki stood up. "Again sorry for the trouble." Aki bowed before leaving.

Mai turned back to Kana who was now asleep in her arms. She picked her up careful and brought her over to the couch. Mai laid Kana down before taking her seat next to her.

"Mai what's going on?" asked Naru. Mai turned to look at him.

"Apparently Kana and Yuuki walked in their father's room and found him dead. I'm not sure what happened to they're mother but according to Aki she's been in the hospital for over a year now and since then Kana has distance herself from the world. When she saw me she thought I was her mother and Aki told me to go with it for a bit for Kana's sake." Mai says. Naru looked to Yasuhara who nodded.

"I'll go see if I can find anything out. Be back soon." He said as he took his leave.

"Um Naru what do you want us to do?" asked Bou-san.

"I don't care." Bou-san looked at the others.

"Okay then, I think I'm going to go for a walk." Bou-san said standing up. Ayako stood up next to him and said "I think I will to. John?" she asked.

"No I think I'm-"

"Great we are all going." said Ayako as she pulled John and Masako to their feet. They all left the room leaving Mai, Naru and Lin alone.

"Hey Naru?" Naru didn't answer her. She waited and when he realized she wasn't going to continued he sighed. "Yes Mai?"

"Are you going to pretend to be her father?" This question took him off guard. He looked up at her surprised. Lin was in the background listening to their conversation. Naru stared at Mai for a minute before regaining control over himself and looking back down at his file. "No."

"Why not?" she asked. Again Naru sighed and not looking up from his file he said "Because I'm here to work not play games. Also there is no point feeding the girl false hopes. If her father is dead then she need to except it and move on. Other wise she will be living a life of lies." His eyes stared to darken as she continued. "It's also better if she is told the truth now instead of later, because the longer you wait to tell her the more it will hurt her in the end." Mai could have sworn she saw sadness in Naru's eyes, but it was gone before she could be sure.

"Naru." called Lin. Naru looked up. His eyes widened at the sight. On one of the monitors everything in the main room down stairs were shaking. The couch and chairs, along with the table paintings and windows. Naru stood up and walked over to the monitor. Mai stayed were she was no wanting to wake Kana. On the wall words started to form.

_tu hic morari?_

The door opened and Bou-san and Ayako walked in. "Naru do you see it?" asked Bou-san. Naru nodded towards the monitors. Bou-san walked over and looked. A shock expression came across his face. "That's not what I meant. In the hallway it says something different." The door opened again and John and Masako walked in.

"Naru, in the boy's room there is writing on the wall."

"Same in the girls though it's a different language so I don't understand it." said Masako.

"Same in one of the hallways."

"Naru!" Mai screamed. Everyone turned to her. She pointed at the wall. Naru looked over to where she was pointing and felt his heart stop. In blood was written

_OCCURSO_

_

* * *

_Hey! just want to say that yes aki, yuuki and Kana are sisters. Kana is like five while yuuki is thirteen and Aki is twenty-one_. \_

im about to kill the button that makes you write like this_- hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi _

it keeps switching over to that and i dont have the patience to deal with it right now. anyway...i say anyway to much... going to take a shower BYE!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7 Strange Woman

_OCCURSO_

Everyone stared at it. Kana slowly opened her eyes. The commotion had woken her up. She sat up and looked around the room. When her eyes landed on the words written on the wall she started to tremble. Mai wrapped her arms around Kana and made her look away. Naru grabbed his black notebook and walked over to the door saying "Takigawa show me the hallway. Lin, call and get Konta over here now and if she can't make it tell her not to leave the house. Matsuzaki and John, get those words off the wall." Naru said. He then stormed out of the room followed by a nervous Bou-san. First Naru went to the boy's room. Like John said on the wall, written in blood was _tu deinde mori_. Naru opened his black notebook found an empty page and copied down the words.

"Um" said a nervous Bou-san. He wanted to ask Naru why he was copying them down but he didn't want to look stupid. It didn't matter if Bou-san had asked or not because Naru understood anyway.

"I'm copying them down so they can be translated." He said before snapping his book shut and walking out of the room. So far two mediums said that there was nothing here, yet Mai was attacked, a room was practically destroyed and now writing was appearing on the wall. _Was there a ghost here or not? _Thought Naru as he stormed into the girl's room. On the side wall by Mai's bed was _adiuva me! _Naru started to copy as Bou-san walked in.

"Translate?" he asked. Naru sighed and explain "Yes translate, to turn from one language into another or from a foreign language into one's own. I thought even you understood that." Naru again slammed his notebook shut before storming out again.

"I know what it means but- no this way" Bou-san said as Naru tried to turn down the wrong hallway. Naru looked at him but followed. "No I know what it means but how are you going to translate it if you don't even know the language?"

"It doesn't matter the language, even though I'm sure its Latin." Naru said as Bou-san lead him down another hallway. How big was this place exactly?

"Ok say if it is Latin, Latin is a dead language and no one can translate it. And what if it's not Latin what if it's some strange European language?" Bou-san stopped as the reached the hallway. Naru looked at the words written on the wall.

_amas me materque paterque? _

"Where are we?" asked Naru looking around. It was strange that writing was on the wall out of nowhere.

"Near Kana's room I believe." said Bou-san looking around. There was only three doors in the hallways. "On the blue prints it said the Yuuki, Aki and Kana lived in the three rooms on this hallway." Naru copied down the information before copying down the words.

"Konta." Naru said as he started to walk away. Bou-san stared at him for a moment, before following and saying "What?"

"You asked who could translate Latin. Konta can."

"And if it isn't Latin?"

"Konta will still be able to translate. If not then we have a problem."

"Exactly how many languages does she know?

"I don't know you'll have to ask her." said Naru as he opened the base door and walked in. "Lin?"

"Yes I understand, Thank you." He said hanging up the phone. He turned to Naru and shook his head. Naru walked over and grabbed his jacket from the chair and said. "Matsuzaki, Takigawa, and John clean up the other rooms and hallway. Lin lets go." Naru walked over to the door and before he could open it Yasuhara walked in

"HEY!" he said but stopped dead when he saw Naru. Naru turned around to face Mai.

"Mai you're in charge." He said before walking out followed by Lin. Naru walked down the hallway and into the entrance hall. Down the stairs and out the door, he got into the car. Lin got in and started to drive back to the manner. Naru was impatient. Something was wrong with the house. So far nothing has happened according to what all the workers and Madoka have said. It's all been random and if that's true then there are no ghosts and just someone using PK unknowingly. If that's so then everyone could be in danger. Naru sat bolt up straight. _Everyone could be in danger_. Normally he wouldn't care because everyone there could take care of themselves but he left Mai in charge and she's a danger a magnet. Naru cursed at himself as he realized what he did. Mai in charge was the worse decision he had ever made. He just hoped the house was still in one piece when he gets back.

Lin pulled into the drive way and Naru got out. Not waiting for Lin, he walked up the stairs and into the entrance hall. Naru looked around and fond Tom halfway up the stairs looking down at them.

"Where is everyone?" Naru asked at the empty room.

"Luella and Martin had to run out for a bit and everyone else is with you." Tom said stepping down a few more steps.

"Where is Konta?" asked Naru. Tom looked surprised.

"Why?"

"I need her to translate something for me." Naru said calmly holding up the paper. Tom walked down the rest of the stairs and over to them. He grabbed the paper and looked over it. Then he looked back at Naru and said "She's in my room, though I don't think she's awake but you can try. Just don't to be too loud I don't want her to wake." Tom said moving out of the way. Naru grabbed the paper and walked up the stairs and down the hall to Tom's room. He knocked before walking in, not waiting for an answer. There on the bed was Konta. She turned her head to look at who had walked in.

* * *

Everyone stared at the door that Naru had just exited. Mai was in shock. _Did Naru just say I was in charge? _Yasuhara was the first to brake out of the shock.

"Mai-chan!" he walked over and pulled her in a hug. "I can't believe Naru-chan put you in charge! This is going to be fun!" he said Mai felt like she couldn't breath.

"Yasu I need air!" she said before he let her go. John scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Well Mai what do you want us to do?"

"I guess you should first do the task that where given to you." She said. A frown appeared on Yasuhara's face.

"But he didn't give me a task." Yasuhara pouted. Mai looked at him and a smile appeared on her face. "Yasuhara tea!" she said. Now she knew how Naru felt when he gave her orders. It made her feel all-powerful. Yasuhara smirked. "Yes my master." He said as he bowed and left the room to get tea. Everyone went off to do their tasks. The only ones left in base now where Masako, Kana and Mai.

"What should I do?" asked Kana. Mai smiled down at her.

"Um….." Mai looked around the room trying to find something for her to do. "Why don't you watch the monitors?" said Mai, since no one was there.

"Okay." said Kana who jumped off the couch and walked over to the monitors.

"What should I do?" asked Masako. Mai turned and looked at her. She had forgotten about Masako.

"Um….do you sense anything? I mean I already know you said you didn't but-" Mai stopped before she could say anything stupid. Masako stared at her as she brought her sleeve up to cover her mouth.

"Yes I do actually." Mai looked up at her in surprise. "it's a woman. She's upset about something. That's all I know, she is blocking me from finding out anything else. Though I think I sense a man as well, but I am not sure, it's very faint." She said looking at Mai.

"Mai something is happening on this TV" said Kana. Mai stood up and walked over to the little girl and looked at the monitors. Mai's eyes widened as she looked at the monitor. Masako walked over and looked as well. She covered her mouth with her sleeve. "oh dear."

On one of the monitors was a woman. She had blonde hair that went down to her lower back, her face was paler then snow. Her blue eyes showed nothing but anger and sadness. She was in a long white dress that hugged her body. She was the most beautiful thing Mai had ever seen, but she was also the scariest thing she had seen. The woman stared in the camera like she could see right threw it.

"_He betrayed me." _In a language Mai didn't understand. She had to guess it was English bur she was unsure. "_He never loved me." _A single tear fell down her face as she said this. "_And he will betray you._" She said staring into Mai's eyes. Mai felt something in her heart that she didn't want to feel. Something that made it hurt more then she could imagine. Before she knew it all she could see was darkness.

Masako watched with wide eyes as Mai fell to the ground. She didn't know what to do. She bent down next to the unconscious girl and started to shake her. "Mai? Mai!" said Masako.

The door opened and John walked in. "John help me Mai fainted and I-" she couldn't finish her sentence. The worry that was within her consumed her. It took John only one look to see what was happening. He ran over to them and bent down and started to shake Mai. "Mai." He said but nothing happened.

"Masako go to the girl's room and get Matsuzaki-san." John said as he picked up Mai. Masako nodded before standing up and carefully running out of the room to get Ayako. John placed Mai careful on the couch. When he felt somone watching him,he then remembered that Kana was in the room. He turned to see her staring at Mai with worried eyes.

"It's okay, she'll be fine. I promise." He said before the door was thrown open and a worried Ayako ran in and pushed pasted John to Mai. Masako walked over to John and held onto his arm. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes before smiling and turning back to Ayako.

"It looks like she hit her head." said Ayako after a few moments. At that moment a very happy Yasuhara and a scared Bou-san walked in. It looked like Yasuhara had been teasing Bou-san again. They both turned to see the scene in front of them. It took a moment before the understood what was going on.

"What happened?" Bou-san asked walking over. Yasuhara put the tray of tea down and went to join everyone.

"Kana said she saw something on the cameras." Masako said softly not letting go of John. "Mai went over to see what it was but froze when she saw it. I went over and there-there was this woman. She was beautiful and scary at the same time. She-she said something in a different language, I believe English. When she looked at Mai she said something and then Mai fainted. I-I-"Masako broke down in tears. John hugged her.

"Let me see the tape." Bou-san said walking over. He looked at the controls and turned back to everyone. "Does anyone know how to work this thing?" he asked. Nobody said anything. Apparently the only one who knew how to work it was Lin and he was out with Naru."Does anyone have Naru's number?" asked Bou-san. Everyone looked at him "Well if we call him and tell him what happened then maybe he will come back and help us figure this out."

"But he will probably be pissed at us and not trusted us again. I mean we can't even keep Mai out of trouble for ten minutes. He will never leave us alone again." said Ayako. Everyone was silent as they thought about what to do. John was the first to speak.

"I think we should call him. Yes he would be mad at us but think about how much more mad he will be if we don't call him." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So who should call him?" asked Masako. She had stopped crying but was still holding on to John. Nobody spoke.

"I'll do it." said John. Yasuhara pulled out his phone and dialed the number before giving it to John. John held the phone to his ear. It rang twice before Naru picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Kazuya-san we have a problem."

* * *

hey first i know the last line is a lot like 'Huston we have a problem' but i didn't know what else to write. Second IT"S LONG! Third its 9:49pm and im tired so there are probably a lot of mistakes. Though i think i got most of them fixed. Fourth i realize that in this chapter alot of them seem OOC but i didn't have time to go back in fix them because of my schedule lately. Hoped you people enjoyed! Please review!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes!


	8. Chapter 8 Christy

"Kazuya-san we have a problem." Naru squeezed the phone. He knew this would happen. He just wished that it didn't happen so quickly.

"What is it?" he asked coldly not wanting to hear the answer.

"…."

"John" he said even colder. There was an intake of breath.

"We left to do our tasks and during the time Mai passed out and hit her head. According to Masako she sensed something before a woman appeared on one of the camera. Masako said she said something in English and that she was talking to Mai. Mai then passed out and hit her head. We were going to review the tape that they were talking about but we don't know how to." John explained. Naru wanted nothing more then to punch a wall. _Of course everyone leaves Mai alone and she hurts herself. What were they thinking? Not to mention Mai hit her head and probably has to go to the hospital to make sure there is no damage. Then again she can't get any damage to a brain she doesn't have. _

"Is the camera still recording?" Naru asked.

"Ah….yes" John said nervously.

"Did you try to watch the footage?"

"No not yet."

"Don't we'll be there in a few minutes." Naru said before hanging up. He turned to Konta. "Are you sure those are the correct translations?" he asked her. Konta sat on the bed with the covers covering her legs. Tom was next to her holding her up. She held out the paper with a shaky hand.

"Yes. It's the old Latin but they are the correct translations. Are you sure you don't want help with anything else?" she asked. Naru took the paper out of her hands and shook his head.

"No you should rest, though I will come back if I need anymore help. Thank you" he said before turning and walking out of the room. Lin had been waiting in the hallway for him. He looked at Naru as he closed the door. "I got the translations but Mai hit her head and they found something on the camera." Lin nodded and headed towards the car with Naru following. Naru couldn't stop looking at the translations. Something was off about them. They sounded as if more then one person wrote them. Two were warnings, two were questions and the last was asking something from them.

As they pulled into the driveway to the house, Naru got a strange feeling in his stomach. It was telling him to get out of here, but he didn't care. Mai was in there and knowing her she would have information about something. He walked into base and over to the group of people surrounding Mai. Lin walked straight over to the monitors. "How long as she been out?" asked Naru.

"Twenty minutes." said Ayako.

"Lin." Naru said walking over to the monitors. Everyone surround Lin as he played the footage. Just like before a beautiful woman appeared and started talking in English.

"What is she saying?" asked Ayako.

"Something about being brayed."

"Betrayed." said Naru. Bou-san scratched the back of his head awkwardly and said "Yea right." The woman slowly dissolved from the camera. Naru turned to Masako. "How long did you sense her?"

"For about five minutes." Masako said. "Also I thought I sensed a male presence but it was faint and it only lasted seconds."

Naru thought for a moment before saying. "Takigawa I want everyone in the building in the dinning room within the next ten minutes. Matsuzaki, Mrs Hara and John stay here with Mai. As soon as she wakes up come get me, no matter what I'm doing."

"Wait what are you planning to do?"

"Hypnotic-suggestion. We need to find out who's doing this." Naru said before walking out with Lin.

* * *

**A beautiful woman stood out by the cliff, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind. Those beautiful blue eyes filled with sadness. **

"**Christy? Why are you out here all alone?" said a woman walking over to the cliff. **

"**He betrayed me." She said sadly. Her friend looked at her confused. "He said he loved me and that he never wanted to see me hurt but in the end he is the one that hurt me the most." Her friend took her friends and hugged her. **

"**I'm sure he didn't mean to."**

"**You should have seen his face when he said it. There was no way he was lying." Christy said as tears formed in her eyes and spilled over. **

"**Hey don't cry. Look how about you and I go inside and get something to eat." She said trying to be helpful. She hated see her friend cry. Christy nodded and they both walking into the house. **

**l~*~l  
**

"**Leo?" asked a voice. It was pitch black out and the only light was the moon that shined down on the ocean. ** **A man that was standing by the cliff turned to see someone walking towards him. He knew who it was. He could recognize her voice anywhere. **

"**Christy?" **

"**Leo what are you doing here?" she asked with sadness in her voice. This made him turn back to the ocean. **

"**I couldn't stand to be away from you." He said quietly.**

"**But the other day you said-"**

"**I know what I said and I regret every word." He said cutting her off. He turned to see her crying softly. This only made him hurt even more. "Look is there any place in your heart to forgive me?" he asked knowing the answer. **

"**No" she said not looking at him. She didn't want to be hurt again. She knew that within time her heart will heal but to have it heal over and then broken again was something she didn't want. She couldn't take that chance again. **

"**Then I guess this is good-bye." He said sadly. He started to walk back home. He just pasted her without even taking a side glance at her. This made her heart rip even more. Christy fell to her knees crying as her only love walked away from her. She held herself trying to stop the pain. It was too much for her to bare. She wanted nothing more then to disappear. She looked up to see the ocean staring back at her, welcoming her.**

**l****_~*~_****l****  
**

**There was a knock at the door. Christy looked up and said "Come in" the door opened and she found her friend in tears.**

"**Nicole what's wrong?" asked Christy as she stood up and quickly walked over to hug her friend. **

"**L-Leo is dead." Her friend said as she cried her eyes out on her friend's shoulder. Something within Christy shattered. She felt as if she was falling into a bottomless pit. She couldn't believe her ears. She didn't want to.**

"**W-What happened?" she asked unsure of why she cared. He broke her heart and she got over him. It's been months since she has seen him even though she thought about him everyday and every night.**

"**He- he was s-s-s-stabbed in-in the h-h-heart." Nicole stammered. She could barely breathe let alone talk. Christy felt herself fall deeper into the pit. She felt as if she had lost everything. She felt as if there was nothing left for her, like there was no point in living anymore. Christy for the first time in months, cried over Leo and his death. **

**l~*~****l****  
**

**There Christy stood on the cliff out looking the ocean. The deep dark waters looked so welcoming. She had been standing there for over an hour crying her heart out for Leo, for the love that she lost, for herself. She knew what had to be done but she didn't have the courage to do it. Christy knew she couldn't live without him but she also couldn't kill herself to be with him. As of right now, she had no idea what to do other then to stare out at the ocean. She thought about how life would be if she were to walk off the edge of the cliff right now. Her parents would be upset. Nicole would probably cry herself to death. Everyone she knew would be sad but they would eventually move on. Everyone would get over her and go back to here normal lives. Maybe if she's luckily they would think about her for a second even now and then. Christy thought about how life would be if she walked away and went home. She would be living her life alone and she didn't think she would be able to move on from loving him. **

**Tons of thoughts went through her head at once, making her even more confused and before she knew it she was falling down towards the sea.**

**

* * *

**Hey i know some of the characters seem OOC but i really haven't seen Ghost hunt in like a few months so...but ill try! Oh and just in case you haven't noticed i've been updating everyday and thats because the time that Head Games ended and Lost Love started i wrote a bunch of chapters and i'm still writing them so im just gonna keep posting them up everyday for now or until i run out.

Hope you enjoyed and please review!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes


	9. Chapter 9 Forgot?

_Forgot?_

Mai sat up quickly. She felt more tears run down her face as she buried her face in her hands trying to remember what had happened. In the distance she heard footsteps before someone touching her shoulder and asking "Mai how are you feeling?" It was Ayako. Mai didn't answer her not because she didn't want to or couldn't but because she didn't know the answer. She felt like she had lost everything and that there was no hope left in the world. "Mai." Ayako said sounding more worried. Mai decided to answer her.

"Yea I'm fine." She lied before swinging her legs off and leaning against the back f the couch. She took a deep breath before looking around the room. The only people in the room were Ayako and a worried Kana. Once Kana saw that Mai was awake she ran over and practically knocked her over screaming "Mommy Mommy!" Mai was stunned for a moment as she tried to remember who the girl was but when she did she hugged her. The door opened and Naru, Lin, Bou-san , John and Yasuhara walked in.

"Daddy Daddy, look mommy is awake." yelled Kana. Naru turned to see that Mai was indeed awake and that Kana was with her. Mai watched as Naru ignored her and walked over to his chair and sat down. She frowned at him, but before she could say anything, she was being pulled off the couch and into a bone crushing hug.

"Mai!" Bou-san said as he squeezed the life out of Mai.

_Smack._

Bou-san let go of Mai as he grabbed his head in pain. "What was that for you?" he yelled at Ayako.

"You're going to kill the girl!" she yelled. In the back round Yasuhara was trying hard not to laugh while John looked uncomfortable and very confused.

"Um… is everything okay?" she asked Yasuhara and John. Yasuhara couldn't hold it in anymore and started to laugh as he hugged his stomach in pain. Everyone just stared at him. Naru giving him a death glare. As he started to calm down he said "Naru-" but started to crack up again. John decided that Yasuhara wasn't going to be able to talk for a while, so he asked "Um Kazuya-san why did Kana just call you daddy?"

"Because he's my daddy!" said Kana. Everyone turned to Naru who was glaring at Kana. She didn't seem to be bothered by it. Mai felt her face go red as she thought about what they were talking about. Yes it wasn't that big of a deal because Kana wasn't really his or her daughter but just the thought of it made Mai embarrassed. The first time Kana had called Naru her 'daddy' the only people in the room were Lin, Naru, Yuuki, Bou-san Ayako and Masako.

"No I'm not." Naru said coldly. He wanted to get it through the girls head that he wasn't her father and Mai wasn't her mother. He would also like it if she left them alone to do their job instead of having them babysit her.

"Yes you are." she said crossing her arms. Apparently she wasn't going to let this go. Naru opened his mouth to explain it to her but Mai interrupted. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Five p.m." Bou-san said looking at his watch. Yes Bou-san had a watch.

"Matsuzaki and John take Mai to the hospital and then go home. I expect to see you here tomorrow morning." Naru said as he massaged his temples. He was getting a huge headache.

"Why do I have to go to the hospital?" asked Mai.

"Because you hit your head remember?"

"No I don't and I'm not going to the hospital! I'm perfectly fine!" she said standing up to fast. She got really dizzy and fell over. Bou-san caught her before she hit the ground. Mai grabbed her head. She had a killer head ache.

"Mai I agree with Naru you should go to the hospital. You might have a concussion." Ayako said as she helped the girl stand up straight.

"Fine but I'm not staying over night." She said. Kana looked up at her with worried eyes. "I'll be fine. I just need to go get a check up okay?" she said with a smile. Kana nodded and hugged her good-bye.

"I'm sure daddy would love to spend time with you while we're gone. Right Naru?" asked Ayako with a smirk. This earned her a death glare. Takigawa walked over and put a hand on shoulder before bending down and whispering in the ear. "Just go with it once they leave do what you want."

"Whatever." Naru said looking back at his papers. He was talking more to Bou-san then to Ayako. A huge smile appeared on Kana's face.

"Yea! Daddy is going to play with me!" she yelled in a cute way. Naru looked up from his black notebook. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Well we better get going." said John. Mai and Ayako followed him out of the room. Bou-san and Yasuhara went to find something to eat. They invited Masako who decided that she was feeling a little hungry, which left Naru Lin and Kana in the room. Everything was quiet for a while. It didn't seem to bother Naru until he felt eyes on him. Ignoring them he continued to go over the translation to see if there was something Konta had missed. The feeling seemed to grow stronger until he felt something tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see big brown eyes staring up at him.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked a little annoyed. Kana just looked at him.

"When are you going to play with me?"

* * *

At the hospital Mai found out she did have a minor concussion (translations from John Brown) and was to take it easy for the next forty-eight hours. Back at the Davis's home Mai decided to take a bath while she waited for her dinner to be done. She sat in the tub thinking about the case. So far she was attacked but can't remember who or what attacked her. Then there was writing on the wall that was in a different language and even though Naru got the translations he hasn't shared them with her yet. According to the dream she had a girl committed suicide after she found out her lover or ex-lover (you choose) was killed. Madoka said that people could hear voices and couples who went to stay there ended up dyeing either by being stabbed in the heart slit wrists or jumping off a cliff. Not to mention something is differently wrong with Yuuki, she doesn't seem right; then again neither do Kana or Aki. Why would Japanese speaking children be in England and not speak English.

The water was starting to get cold so Mai got out and dried herself off before getting dressed. She walked out of the bathroom to find her dinner (use your imagination) on the desk still steaming. One of the maids must have brought it up while she was in the bath. Mai walked over and ate it quickly not realizing how hungry she was until she had finished. Mai cleaned up so that when she got back she could take it down. For now Mai had nothing to do and wished Ayako and John didn't have to go back to work. Mai did the only thing she could think of doing, and that was to go exploring. So far the only part of the house she has seen was the down stairs and her room along with Naru's. She wanted to check out the rest of the house.

Mai stepped out of her room. She looked at the two identical doors in front of her. Naru's was on the right while Gene's was on the left. Gene. Mai hasn't seen Gene in almost three days now. She wondered why. He always helped her out on a case, no matter how hard it was but she hasn't even seen him yet. She hoped she could see him soon; she wanted to ask him something.

Mai continued down the hall until she came to a turn. Looking down it she saw four doors. One was Ayako's, one was Bou-san's, one was an extra bathroom with a huge tube and next to that door was a closet for the bathroom. If you followed that hallway to the end to would come across another hallway. Turning left you would be by Yasuhara and John's rooms. If you went to the right you would be by Masako's and Tom's rooms. Though if you continued to go straight you would be heading towards more rooms that Mai didn't know. Instead of turning to go to the room's Mai decided to go straight. She opened the first door on the left. It was some study. There was a fancy wooden desk in the middle with bookshelves everywhere. On the desk there was a computer and a few papers scattered. There was also two chairs in front of the desk. Mai closed the door and continued.

After about ten minutes of wondering around and opening random doors, she had fond a library, two more studies, a bathroom, a closet and six more guest rooms. The only thing Mai didn't find was the master bedroom where the workers were staying and a giant safe holding the tons of dollar's the Davis's seemed to have.

Mai slowly started to walk back the way she had come. Exploring was fun but there really wasn't anything for her to find. Suddenly she stopped as she got the feeling of someone watching her. She turned around to see a little girl. It was the same short brown hair, moss green eyes, pale face little girl that had helped Mai find her way back to her room yesterday. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Hi what's your name?" Mai asked nicely.

"It's a secret." She said with a small laugh as she titled her head to the right.

"Oh" was all Mai could say. Then she thought about something. "Hey do you mind showing me the way back to my room. I kinda got lost again." Mai said. The girl smile grew as she nodded and walked forward. Mai watch the girl pass her and continue down the hall. Mai followed her.

"I have a question." said the little girl as she stopped and turned around. "Why did you ask me to show you the way if you already knew it?"

"I-well-I" Mai didn't know how to respond to the question. It was so sudden. "I just wanted to talk to you." Mai finally said. The little girl smiled at her and asked "Then why did you lie instead of just asking?"

"I don't know." Mai said guilty. The girl still continued to smile. She turned around in a cheery way and ran down the hallway. As she reached the end she spun around really quickly and tilted her head to the right asking "So what did you want to talk about?"

"First of how come I'm the only one who has seen you?"

"You're not."

"Who else has seen you?"

"That's classified." She said.

"O-kay" Mai said confused. "How about does Naru know about you?" Mai asked walking up the hallway. The girl just looked at her confused. "Oh right you don't know about that. How about Noll? Does he know about you?" The girl still had a blank expression on her face. Mai sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. As she reached the girl she said "Oliver."

"Oh Oliver" she said finally getting it. "He's funny." She said turning around and continued to walk down the hall.

"Funny? I don't think we are talking about he same person. Oliver as in Oliver Davis. The cold-hearted, narcissist, who drink's way to much tea. " Mai said.

"I know. Though don't you remember?" The girl asked as she stopped in front of a door.

"Remember what?" Mai asked. The girl looked kind of sad now.

"Here let me show you." The girl grabbed Mai's hand and pulled her into the room behind her. Mai recognized it as Gene's room. The little girl pulled her over to the bed and sat Mai down. It stayed silent for a few minutes and yet nothing happened. Mai looked into the girl's eyes and saw something. Mai looked harder but still nothing. _Must have imagined it. _Mai thought.

Suddenly darkness consumed her.

* * *

Hey! i dont know what to write...oh thank you guys for the comments! when i read them i feel all warm and can't wait to write more though i already written to much so... I'm also puttin the chapter title at the top cause i wanted to do that if the first place(note:check chapter 2 if you dont believe me) but i kinda forgot so im puttin the up now!

by the way i might do a Halloween One-shot but i dont know what to do with it...if you guys have any ideas please let me know!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes!


	10. Chapter 10 How it Begans

_How it Begans_

"Class we have some new students today. Their names are Eugene and Oliver Davis. I hope you will behave yourself and show the Davis's what nice students you are." said the teacher. Oliver and Gene stood in front of the class. Gene looked around at each of the students. All of the girl's were staring at them with glazed looked and smiles. The boys were either glaring at them or whispering to the person next to them. Gene's vision moved to a person sitting in the back of the room. It was a girl and she was reading a book completely ignoring them and everything around her. For some reason this made Gene a little upset.

_Hey Oliver look by the windows the last seat. _thought Gene. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother look to the back of the room by the windows.

_How long do you think before she talks to us?_ said a voice in Gene's head. He knew it was his brother. For some reason they have always been able to tell what each other were thinking and as of recently it has gotten to a point were they could have a conversation without speaking. Gene thought about the question.

"Okay why don't you two go have a seat." said the teacher as she pointed to the two empty seats in the middle of the room

_I give her five minutes._ thought Gene with a smile as he walked to his seat which was behind Oliver. As class started their conversation died down, though once it was lunch time they decided to go bother her. Throughout class Gene would look back at her to see if she was looking but she would either be reading a book or copying the notes, again ignoring the world as she did so. The teacher never called on her and nobody seems to acknowledge that she even existed. For a while he thought he was seeing a ghost not a human.

"Eugene why do you keep glancing at Konta?" asked a Katie. She was one of the girls that were hypnotized by his good looks. Once class had ended she was the first to walk over and talk to them. She had blonde curly hair and big blue eyes and she was on the small side.

"You mean you see her?' he asked out of no where. She just stared at him confused. "Sorry I was just wondering who she was."

"Why? All she ever does is read that stupid book of hers or stares off into space." said a girl with black hair.

"I heard she doesn't even have a family." said another named Jess.

"What makes you think that?" asked Katie.

"Well have you seen her parents? She stays after school for no reason and she walks to and from school by herself. What kind of parents let their child walk home from school by themselves?"

"Obviously, ones that don't love her." said the black haired girl. She has been sitting with them for five minutes and still hasn't introduced herself. "I mean look at her, she's a freak."

"Now that you mention it I have never seen her eat before." said Katie. Apparently she was the only one that felt sorry for her and didn't want to say bad thing about her.

"Like I said she's a freak." said the black hair girl as she took a bite into her sandwich.

_Maybe we should go talk to her_ thought Gene. He knew what his brother would say, but he had to ask.

_Maybe but you talk I don't want to, there is something strange with her._ replied Oliver. Gene and Oliver both stood up receiving confused looks. "We'll be right back." Gene said before walking away. Oliver followed behind. Gene walked up to the girl and stood there waiting for her to look up at him. Instead she continued to read and ignore him. Oliver walked up beside him and waited. Nothing.

_Should we say something?_ asked Oliver.

_Don't know _Gene replied. He stared at the girl unsure of what to do. She had her light brown in a pony tail which came past her mid-back. Her moss green eyes moved across the page as she read. She had a heart-shaped face that looked pale in the light. She seemed to be normal but for some reason Gene felt uneasy around her.

"Hello" Gene said, but again nothing from her. If it wasn't for the fact that she turned the page every now and then you could mistake her for a statue. Even her breathing was hard to notice. "Hello?"

Still she didn't respond. Gene looked at his brother who just shrugged. Sighing they both returned to the lunch with the rest of the girls that were waiting for them. They didn't notice her eyes leave the page and follow them to their seats before returning to the book.

Konta ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Oliver

For the past three weeks Gene and Oliver have been trying to get a reaction out of Konta, only to be in vain. The only time she looks up from her book is when the bell rings at the end of the day. All the other girls keep telling them to ignore her and leave her alone but they didn't. They wanted to know why she was being like this. Why she was ignoring them when she hasn't even said one word to them.

It was the start of the fourth week of their new school (Monday). Gene and Oliver were walking down the hall to their class.

"What do you think dinner is?" asked Oliver

"I don't know but I hope it's that chicken we had the first night we stayed here. It was delicious." Gene said as he opened the door to the classroom. When Gene and Oliver walked in, they froze. Ever since the first day of school they have been trying to get a reaction out of Konta. They would even sneak a peek at her during class to see if she was looking up from her book. Everyday when they walk in she is there sitting reading her book. Today she was reading her book but she was covered in bruises. Both her arms had dark bruises and cuts on them. On one of her legs she had a wrapping and on the other it was covered with scratches and bruises. On her face she had one bruises on her left cheek and a few cuts on her face. And these cuts weren't little paper cuts, they were full out gushing blood cuts that had been cleaned and covered (well some where covered). Oliver walked over to Katie who was sitting at her desk looking over her homework.

"Hey Katie what happened?" he asked her. Gene came up behind him. She looked up at him confused. "To Konta" he clarified.

"Oh I don't know, but it's no big deal." She said turning back to her homework.

"Explain to me how the fact that she looks like she got mulled is no big deal." Oliver said. Katie just looked up at him.

"Oh right you're new." She said. Oliver looked at Gene confused, but he just shook his head not knowing what she was talking about. Katie turned in her seat to face them. Both the boys sat down at there desks since they were sitting right next to Katie. "Every other week or so Konta comes in looking like….well that" Katie nodded towards Konta. "The first time she came in looking like that the teacher bugged her until she told him why she looked like that. She, of course being Konta, ignored him. Finally he threatens to call her parents. She looked up and said she fell down the stairs and that it was nothing to worry about. Nobody buys it, not even the teacher, but he couldn't get anything else out of her. Within a few days all of her cuts and bruises heal, so when she comes in looking like that we just ignore it, I mean what else can we do?" Katie shrugged. The teacher walked in and called for order.

It was lunch time. Oliver and Gene were talking to the girls again. Though Gene noticed Oliver really wasn't paying that much attention to what they were talking about. He couldn't blame him. It was boring girl stuff, but he decided to be nice and listen while keeping an eye on his brother. Hours later the school bell rings and everyone gets ready to leave. As Gene starts collecting his things his see Oliver stand and walk away. Gene turns around to watch his brother, though he's not the only one. The whole class goes quiet and watches Oliver walk over to Konta. Gene stands up as he realizes what his brother was doing.

"What happened?" Oliver asked straight out flatly. Konta ignored him and continued to read her book. He was getting impatient. "I asked you a question." He said.

"And I'm ignoring it." She said looking up at him. Everyone's mouths dropped open. No one could believe that Konta had actually responded. What surprised them more was that she was staring at him, but it didn't last long. She went straight back to her book within a few moments.

"Why?" asked Oliver. Gene could feel that his brother was getting really annoyed. He just hoped Konta didn't push him too far. "Why are you ignoring me? What did I ever do to you? I just want to know what happened. I'm sorry I'm concerned about someone when they show up to class looking like they fell off a cliff." Oliver yelled. He really hated being ignored and the way she's been treating him for the past few weeks made it worse.

Gene was starting to get really worried. Oliver was almost to the edge and if she pushes him off a lot of people were going to get hurt. _Why is Oliver getting so worked up?_ Gene watched as Konta ignored him yet again. He watched as his brother stood there getting more mad by the second.

Konta sighed and closed her book. Standing up she turned to face him. "You want to know what you did to me? You and your brother come in here thinking you're all that because you got good looks and you expect me to fawn over you like every other girl in here. When I didn't you and your brother start bugging the hell out of me every chance you get. I would appreciate it if tomorrow you didn't bother me at all." Konta said coldly before pushing past him and walking out.

Konta~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Eugene

The next day Oliver and Gene did what Konta asked and left her alone. She sat there in the back corner, staring out at the rain. She didn't have her book today. Gene also noticed that some of her cuts and bruises were gone.

"See you tomorrow Gene, Oliver!" called Katie as she left. Gene and Oliver were the only ones left in the class room. The teacher wanted to talk to them after class about their grades. Apparently Oliver was the second and Gene was the third in the class grades. They had no idea who was in first. So they were now packing their homework.

"You ready?" asked Gene. Oliver nodded and they head towards the door. When Gene stepped out he froze. In the middle of the hallway (just a few feet away) was a ghost. There were three things that told him it was a ghost. The first, it didn't look human in anyway. The second, no legs. Third were the red eyes. What shocked him the most was the fact that Konta was standing in front of it, staring up at it, trembling. Oliver saw his brother and turned only to see Konta standing there trembling. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew it was a ghost by his brother's expression.

"No please stop" whisper Konta. Her books drop to the floor as she starts to tremble harder. She put her hand over her ears and screams "STOP IT!" but this only made the thing chuckle.

"Oh no I'm going to have some fun with you." It said as it chuckled some more. Konta pressed her hands against her head even harder.

"Stop it!" yelled Gene. He dropped his bag and ran over. He got in between the ghost and Konta and through his hand up. Oliver dropped his bag and ran over too. He grabbed Konta and turned her away. He could feel her trembling get worse, but he didn't know why.

The ghost chuckled. "So you see me as well?" Gene didn't answer him. This made the ghost mad. "What do you think you can accomplish little boy?" Gene still didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer. He knew that he had no chance up against him and neither did Oliver, but for some reason he felt like he had to do this.

Oliver held Konta mostly to keep her from falling to the ground. Her trembling kept getting worse and she now had tears running down her face. Oliver pulled her into a tighter hug. He felt her grab his shirt. "Please make him stop." She whispered. Oliver didn't know what to say.

The ghost burst into laughed and flung Gene against the wall. Gene felt pain shoot all over his body. He fell to the ground as something that tasted like iron filled his mouth. It was blood. He looked up and saw the ghost approaching him. Fear shot through his body. He couldn't move. He didn't know what to do. Gene tried to force his body to move but nothing happened.

Oliver sung to the floor as Konta's legs failed her. She couldn't stand anymore and he didn't want her to fall. He kneed there holding her as she kept whispering "Please make him stop." "It wasn't my fault. I didn't know" "Please make it go away." He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. Something shot through him. He looked up to see Gene on his hands and knees staring up at something. Oliver didn't know what to do. He couldn't see the thing and randomly throwing attacks everywhere probably wasn't a good idea. Plus the ghost might attack him before he even got the chance.

"Konta please I need your help." Oliver pleaded. He needed to save his brother. He felt Konta nod in his now wet shirt. "Tell me where the ghost is." She raises a shaky hand and points just to the left of his brother. Oliver lets go of her and walks a safe distance away

Gene watched as the ghost got dangerously close. When it was only a foot away, that's when he started to feel it, the air around him growing tense. Fear and panic started to flood through him. He turned his head to see his brother standing a few feet away, a white light surrounding him. Gene knew what his brother was doing and he knew the consequences of his action. "Oliver NO!" Gene screamed but too late. Oliver had already sent out a blast of energy, destroying the ghost. Within seconds Oliver was on the ground.

Gene got up and ran over to him. "Oliver, Oliver!" he yelled as he shook him but nothing happened. He didn't feel his brother like he was use to. All he felt was emptiness. Tears filled his eyes and pored over. He couldn't believe it. His brother was dead.

Konta watched as Gene rested his head on his brother chest and cried. For some reason she felt that it was part of her fault. She knew it was her fault. If she hadn't kept telling I'm to make it stop none of this would have happened. Why was she so weak? Slowly Konta stood up and walked over to Gene. She fell to her knees on the other side of Oliver, not having the strength to move anymore.

Gene looked up at her. Her face was expressionless. Her pale face was as white as snow. She looked worse then she did before. He sat up and looked at his brother's face. It was just as pale. Tears continued to keep coming as he looked at his brother. Then he felt someone watching him and he looked up to see Konta staring at him. He didn't care. She looked back down at Oliver.

"I don't know if it will help but…" her sentence trailed off as she raised her hands and placed them on Oliver, one on his forehead and one on his chest. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Gene's eyes widen as he saw her start to glow a bluish color. Slowly the light blue turned into a dark red and then to white before fading away. She removed her hands and opened her eyes. Gene stared at her shocked until he heard something. He looked down at Oliver and saw him stir. Gene couldn't believe it. Oliver was fine. Gene looked back at Konta who was staring off into space.

Oliver sat up with a killer headache. He grabbed his head and looked around. He was in the hallway at the school. Then he remembered what happened. He looked to his right to see his brother who was looking at something. Oliver turned to his left and saw Konta.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted in class yesterday." She said not looking at either of them.

"It's okay; we were kind of being rude." Oliver said. Konta looked at him and smiled before pulling both of the brothers into a hug.

* * *

hey! OMG it's LONG! YEA! anyway um...this is when Oliver and Gene are like in first or second grade. I mean try imaging a little Naru and Gene. Its kind cute. The first part it two days after the **Chapter 3**. i don't know when i'll be able to write more memories in this story but sadly to get this one i had to send Mai to the hospital with a head injury.

Oh and if you haven't noticed when Mai sleeps in Naru's bed she gets Oliver's point of view and when she sleeps in Gene's bed she get Gene's point of view or at least that how im trying to do it. Somethings i had to do Oliver POV. Same with Konta's bed put i dont know if im gonna do that.

*TOMORROW IS MONDAY AND I HAVEN"T DONE MY HOMEWORK YET!*

Hope you enjoy and please review!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes

Reason for spacers

Konta ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Oliver- Failing at being creative

Konta~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Eugene-horribly Failing at being creative


	11. Chapter 11 The Cliff

_The Cliff_

"The house was built in 1890 for the Coin's. Emily and Jacob Coin had three children, Jessica Mark, and Christy. They lived happy in the house for five years before their oldest daughter, Christy disappeared. According to the police reports she committed suicide by jumping off the cliff. Her friend Nicole Thomas said that Christy had been depressed about Leo's death a few days before she went missing. Leo was Christy's lover and was stabbed in the heart three days before. A year after Christy's death, the family moved out abandoning the house.

"Seven years ago a police man got a report about something strange happening at the house. Since it was abandoned he thought that a bunch of kids were in it. When he went in on the floor in front of the stairwell was an envelope. When he opened it he found the deed to the house and a note that had two words written on it. _I'm sorry._ Two years later the Carter's bought the house and moved in with their three adopted children Aki, Yuuki, and Kana." said Yasuhara as he looked up from the papers he was holding.

"So the house was actually abandoned for seventeen years." said Ayako.

"What do you have on the Carters?" asked Naru.

"Well not much. Amanda and James Carter lived in London for most of their lives. They went to Japan for vacation six years ago. They came back with three children saying that they fond them on the street. According to the records Aki Yuuki and Kana were never in an orphanage so what they said must be true. The weird thing is that Aki was of age when she was adopted. She was technically the legally guardian of Kana and Yuuki. Yet she let them be adopted by strangers and moved them to a different country. As you've seen she came along too but I check all the collage and high school records in England and Japan but none of them have ever had students named Yuuki, Aki or Kana which means they never went to school and they are still not going." Yasuhara looked up at Naru. He was sitting there with his hand to his chin thinking. The door opened and Aki walked in carrying a tray of tea. She froze when everyone looked at her.

"I just thought you might want some tea." She said with a small smile.

"Oh thank you." said John. Aki smiled at him and placed the tray on the table. Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, John, Yasuhara and Lin grabbed a cup. (Well Ayako brought him the cup.)

"Do you mind me asking why you are still living here if you are old enough to leave?" Naru asked Aki. She turned to him.

"I could never leave my sisters."

"Well why don't you take them with you?" asked Bou-san.

"because that would be selfish of me. Amanda and James are really good people. They can give my sisters what they need while all I can do is making their lives worse. I don't have a job, I don't have a place to stay and I have no money. When I was growing up my parent had no money. Then my mother gets sent to a hospital and my father kills himself, until the carters took us in, we out on the street. Kana was one and Yuuki was eight. Anytime I got my hands on food I would give it to Yuuki or Kana. When I first met the Carter's it was when I was trying to steal there food they had just bought. I was starving and Yuuki was sick. They followed me and when they saw where I was going and why I stole the food they asked me to come live with them in England. They said they had just bought a huge house and that it would seem lonely by themselves. I couldn't say no. I had to think about Yuuki and Kana. That's why I'm still here. I have no where else go and even if I did I wouldn't go. Even if Yuuki doesn't show it she loves it here and so does Kana." Aki said. The door opened and a maid walked in looking frantic.

_"Miss Aki, Kana is out by the cliff and every time someone tries to approach her she moves closer to the edge." _said the maid in English. Aki ran out of the room followed by the maid.

"What did you do?" asked Bou-san. Naru looked stunned.

"What? What did she say?" asked Ayako not understanding English. John looked at her and said "Kana's out by the cliff and isn't letting anyone near here." Ayako turned to Naru. "What did you say to her?" yelled Ayako as she stood up. Not waiting for an answer she ran out of the room to help get Kana off the cliff. Yasuhara and Bou-san followed forgetting about Naru. Masako continued to stare at Naru. When she left the room Kana was still here and when she came back Kana had left but she never imaged she would be by the cliff.

"Kazuya-san what did you say?" asked John looking worried. Naru looked at him.

"Nothing." he said coldly before walking out of the room.

_Flashback_

_"When will you play with me?" asked Kana looking up at him with curious eyes. _

_"I'm not."_

_"Why?'_

_"Because I have to work." Naru said trying to concentrate on the paper in front of him. _

_"Will you play with me when you're done working daddy?"_

_"I'm not your father." Naru snapped. Kana flinched at his tone. She looked down at the ground sadly. _

_"I know." She said. Naru looked at her shocked. She continued to stare at the floor. "I know you're not my daddy but I don't want to be alone and…" she sentence trailed off as she tried to find the words to say. "and your the closest person to daddy." She said as tears filled her eyes. Naru couldn't believe he was actually starting to feel guilty about this. He sighed and looked back at the paper. "Fine, just let me finish my work." He said. Her head snapped up. She smiled up at him before running out of the room. Naru watched as the door sung close behind her._

_End_

Naru ran out of the house and towards the cliff where he saw a group of people. Up at the top of the hill was Kana she was looking over the edge of the cliff inches from the edge. The maids and workers were trying to get her to come down but she ignored them. Naru walked up to the front of the group everyone become silent and watched him.

"Kana." He called. At the sound of his voice she turned around to look at him.

"Hi Daddy!" she said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" he yelled up to her. She looked confused. Then she pointed out at the ocean. "I wanted to see the ocean." She said.

"You can see it from here baka."

"I know but I wanted to see it from up here." She turned back to the ocean. Apparently she had no idea what kind of danger she was in. Naru took a step forward. Kana continued to stay were she was. He had never been in this kind of situation before and he hoped that it would be his last. He took another step but Kana also took a step closer to the edge. Naru took a step back but she stayed where she was.

"Naru!" someone screamed. He turned around to see something fly past him. Turning back around he saw Kana leaning forwards and slowly starting to fall off the edge.

Konta ran as fast as she could and at the last minute jumped and reached out her arm. She grabbed the little girls arm and held on tightly. The little girl dangled there, tears pouring down her face. "Are you alright?" Konta asked as she winced. Pain was shooting all over her body. The fact the she landed on her stomach with her upper half hanging off a cliff didn't make anything better. She held onto the little girl with her right and with her left she held onto the cliff so she didn't fall.

"Konta!" someone screamed. There were footsteps and then someone was standing above her. Konta watched as the little girl's face lit up. "Daddy!" she yelled. Konta looked up to see Naru standing there looking down at the two of them. "Um….a little help would be nice." Konta said. Naru got down on his knees and leaned over the edge, extending his hand. Kana reached for it and grabbed it. Then Naru helped her up and onto the cliff. As soon as she was standing on the cliff safe Aki pulled her into a tight hug. Naru watched them for a moment before remembering Konta.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She looked up at him and said "It's a long story." she gave him a small smile. Her chest jolted inward and she started to cough. Putting her left hand over her mouth and her right on the ground to support her she went into a couching fit. Naru grabbed her shoulder to hold her up. Everyone watched as Konta desperately tried to breath. After a few minutes it started to calm done and she was able to say "I'm fine.", before coughing a little more. Naru watched as Konta wiped something off her mouth. He knew what it was. It was blood.

"Thank you miss for saving me!" said Kana. She walked over and hugged Konta who smiled down at her. Kana pulled back and ran over to Naru. "Thank you daddy!" she said as she hugged Naru. Before Naru could think about doing anything she let him go and ran back to her sister. Now that Naru looked around he saw Yuuki standing in the back. She looked angry and worried at the same time. When she noticed him looking at her she turned and walked away.

"Naru, she was possessed." said Konta watching Yuuki walk away.

* * *

'ello! here is chapter 11 i really don know what to say other then HI! so i guess im going bye! oh yea sorry for the wait mom n sissy went on vacation so i cant update for a while srry. maybe sunday or something


	12. Chapter 12 Sick

_Sick_

Mai's eyes flittered opened. Putting her hands to her head she sat up. She had a killer headache. Mai looked around and realized she was in Gene's room. She tried to remember why she was here.

"Do you remember?" said a voice. Mai looked to her left to see a little girl there. Then she remembered what had happened. She had a dream about Naru and his past.

"Yea but why did you show me?" asked Mai. The girl smiled and started to swing her legs.

"Do you remember what happened in the dream you had the other day?" she asked ignoring the question.

"Yes but-" Mai was cut off when the girl asked "What happened?"

Mai was shocked that the girl would ask that but answered anyway. "It was about the first two days Naru and Gene stayed here. Though even though I haven't had a chance to see the outside in person, in the dream it was beautiful." Mai said. The girl waited but Mai didn't know what else to say.

"And today's?" the girl asked spinning around in a circle.

"It was there first few days of school right?"

"Kind of. The last one happened four weeks after the first one." The girl continued to spin around, as her short blue dress twirled around her. Mai remember perfectly that before she had gone to sleep that the girl was wearing a white night gown and before that she had on jeans and a low but shirt. "So what have you gathered?" she asked as she stopped spinning.

"What?" asked Mai.

"Come on let me show you around and we can talk. Though lets hope we don't get lost." She said jokingly as she walked towards the door. Mai stood and followed her not sure what she was talking about. Mai and the little girl walked down the in silence. Mai was waiting for her to speak since she was the one that wanted to talk to her.

"So have you figured it out?' asked the girl as she spun around and stopped in front of Mai, blocking her path. Mai stared down at the girl confused.

"Have I figured out what?"

"Have you figured out why I'm showing you the dreams?" the girl asked as she tilted her head to the right. To Mai she looked so cute that way.

"Well-um-no." Mai said hanging her head. The girl looked upset. She turned and continued walking.

"Figures No one ever gets it. Why aren't there any smart people in this world." She mumbled to herself as she walked. Mai ran after her. She caught up but didn't say anything. The girl kept mumbling to herself, but Mai couldn't understand a word she was saying. They walked down the stairs and out into the grounds. The sun hit Mai and blinded her, making her stop. She covered her eyes until they could focus in this light. Once they did Mai looked around and fond the little girl gone. Mai got a quick glance of something going behind the building. She ran over to it to in the girl still walking and talking to herself.

What stunned Mai more was the beautiful scene in front of her. A huge garden and pond rested quietly in the sunlight. The garden was filled with exotic flowers and trees, the pond seemed normal except it seemed to reflect more light and shine it at the garden. It looked exactly they way it did in her dream but it was more beautiful in person. The gentle wind blew the plants making it looked like they were dancing. Mai put her hand up to her hair to stop it from blowing her hair in her face. She didn't want this sight to end.

"Mai" said a voice that pulled her back to reality. She turned to her left to see the most beautiful sight, just looking at it made her heart stop. "Naru?"

* * *

Naru sat in base waiting for an answer. Konta said that she would explain everything as soon as she went to get some iced water but Ayako wouldn't let her go. So now Naru, Lin, John, Bou-san, Yasuhara, Masako and Konta were waiting for Ayako to get back so Konta could explain everything. The door opened and Ayako walked in. She handed Konta her water before sitting down next to Bou-san. Konta pretty much chugged it down.

"Okay now start explaining." Naru said coldly. Konta looked at him. She put her glass down on the table and leaned back in the chair. "I was in bed when I got a strange feeling. It wasn't like the others." Konta said she looked down at the floor. "It was different…somehow." She continued to stare at the floor, not saying a word. Naru noticed her eyes starting to get watery.

"Konta." He said snapping her out of it. She looked at him. "Oh right, sorry." She took a deep breath before continuing. "The feeling got stronger until I was surrounded by blackness. The next thing I knew I was standing on a cliff and people were calling my name. I ignored them all until I heard someone call my name, someone that was important to me. I turned around and I saw a bunch of people down at the bottom of the hill, where I saw all of you. Naru, you were saying something but I couldn't hear you. I couldn't understand you. All I knew was that I couldn't control my body and when I turned to look back out at the ocean I felt scared. The ocean-it just looked so scary. Before I know it im falling off the cliff." Konta said as tears filled her eyes. John put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Then what? You just decided to run out of the house and come here?" asked Naru not even affected by her story.

"Actually yes." Naru glared at her. He didn't approve of her recklessness. She kind of reminded him of Mai.

"Then where's tom?" asked Bou-san. Konta looked away awkwardly. "He is here right?" Konta had now just become very interested in her cup.

"Konta where is tom?" asked Lin. Konta looked up at him. She couldn't refuse to answer Lin. I mean it was Lin.

"I don't know. I didn't have a good feeling about it and well-" she stopped trying to find the right words. They waited. "He wasn't around when I woke and I didn't have time to find him so I ran all the way here. He's probably home looking for me right now."

"You ran all the way from the house? Are you crazy?" yelled Ayako standing up. Konta flinched back, now scared.

"Well-a-yes." Konta said eyeing Ayako. She really didn't want to get yelled at.

"Are you serious? It's a ten minute car drive! You could have gotten hurt or something." Said Bou-san worriedly. Konta just looked at him.

"Well imagine what could have happened if I hadn't come. That girl could have died!' Konta said standing up. She looked from John to Bou-san, to Ayako. Naru sighed which made everyone look at him.

"Lin call tom." Naru said standing up. He looked at Konta. "You're going home."

"What! Why?" screamed Konta as she turned to Naru.

"Because you shouldn't be here in the first place." said Naru calmly. "You've already overworked body."

"You can't say that I overworked my body when you -" Konta fell to the floor. Ayako rushed over and started to check her over. Apparently she wasn't sissified with the result.

"She has a fever, a high one." Ayako said. Naru cursed at himself. _Of course Konta would push herself past the breaking point and still want to continue. Why can't she be more concerned about her well being instead of pushing herself? I guess Mai and her have more in common then I thought. _

"Naru what's going on?"asked Yasuhara. Apparently he had figured it out. Naru looked at him then to everyone else. He knew he couldn't keep it a secret any more. He took a deep breath before saying "Konta's sick. She's been sick for two months now."

"Then why is she here in England?" Bou-san asked

"Why didn't she go to a doctor?" Ayako asked.

"Is she aright? Do they know what's wrong with her? When did you find out?" John asked. Naru sighed and faced Ayako. "All I know is that she went to three different doctors, and none of them could find out what was wrong. They all asked her to stay in the hospital for observation but being Konta she refused and left." Naru turned to Bou-san and said "The reason she's in England was because when we got the case we were unaware of her illness and since both Madoka and I forced her to come to England she really didn't have much of an option." Finally he turned to John. "I don't know anything more then she can barely stand on her own. She also has trouble keeping food down and she gets high fevers. I found out the first night we came here. When everyone was at dinner I went for a walk and I found her outside puking. When I asked her about it she told me that she had been sick for the last two months and that I wasn't aloud to tell anyone. I wasn't even aloud to tell Tom what she was doing."

"Noll, Tom's on his way."Lin said as he hung up the phone. Naru nodded to him. Ayako turned back to the others.

"What are you doing?" she yelled. Everyone looked at her. "I need ice, a damp towel, a blanket and Bou-san get her on the couch." John and Yasuhara ran out of the room to get the thing Ayako needed. When John and Yasuhara came back Ayako got to work. Masako looked between Ayako and Konta for a while before saying "Don't you think we should get her to a hospital or something?"

"No, Konta would probably cause more trouble then we need if we did that. Plus I'm sure it will pass." said Naru.

"You better be right. If her temperature goes any higher we are gonna have to put her into a tub of ice." said Ayako. The door opened and in walked Tom. Everyone moved aside to let him through. He sat down next to her. He could now see tears falling from her closed eyes. He sighed in relief. _It's only one of those. _He thought to himself. He sifted himself into a better position and waited. Within second's Konta shot up and he caught her before she fell. Once Konta felt something wrap around her she gabbed on to the person and pulled them closer and started to cry. She couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted them to stop.

Tom held her tighter as she continued to cry. He felt everyone's eyes on them but he really didn't care. Right now he new what Konta saw was worse then some people staring at him. Konta mumbled something. He pulled her back a little so he could hear what she had to say. She refused to look at him but she repeated herself anyway. "Mai's dead." She whispered before wrapping her arms around Tom's neck and crying more into his shoulder.

Naru felt something crack in him. He didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't even know if he heard her right. He hoped he hadn't heard her right.

"Oliver." Naru looked at Tom, who had a serious expression. Naru's worst reality had come. "I think you should get to the house." He said before Naru ran out of the room, followed by Lin.

* * *

'ello! not much to say other then srry bout killing Mai. Though since this is only the chapter 12 and Naru is on his way imn pretty sure everything will turn out alright. pretty sure. Anyway i really don't have much to say...

BYE!

hope you enjoyed and please review

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes


	13. Chapter 13 Life or Death?

_Life or Death_

_The water surrounded me, pressing down on my chest, pulling me under. I couldn't breath. I couldn't do anything. All I can do is wait for darkness to consume me, for it to kill me._

Naru grabbed the handle to the last door. He had already checked all the other rooms of the Davis house for Mai but she wasn't in any of them. He swung the door open and walked in. To his disappointment Mai wasn't there. His room was empty and by the look of it no one has been in here since he left yesterday morning. He walked over to the window put his hands of the window sill. He couldn't take it anymore. Mai could be anywhere and she could be hurt. She was hurt, he just knew it. He slammed his fist against the wall as he realized it was partly his fault. If he hadn't told Ayako and John to come back then they would have been with Mai and they would have been able to stop her. Naru looked up and froze. There was a small figure out by the lake. They were standing right on the edge and leaning over the edge. Even though the lake was on the far side of the garden Naru could tell who the person was. It was Mai.

Naru watched as Mai fell in the lake. His heart almost stopped when she didn't see her resurface. He turned and ran out of the room. Naru ran down the hall, down the stairs and out into the yard. He ran through the familiar garden he had walked so many times, so many years ago. As he came up to the lake he took off his coat. With out another thought he jumped in. He swam towards Mai, who was floating down father into the darkness. He reached out his hand as he got closer.

Finally he reached her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, he swam as fast as he could to the surface. He was almost out of air. He grasped for breath as he broke the surface of the water. Naru pulled Mai out and closer to him as he started to swim to the edge. He laid her next to him as he tried to catch his breath.

Naru stared down at her pale face. Her lips were blue and her body was freezing. It was the middle of October and the water of the lake was freezing even he was shivering like crazy. He looked up and down her body to make sure nothing else was wrong with her. That's when he noticed it. She wasn't breathing. Naru started to panic. _Mai isn't breathing. She doesn't have a pulse. _He moved closer to her and started to do CPR. He pushed down on her chest three times before bring his lips down to hers. He breathed into her before repeating the process.

Lin came up behind Naru and saw Mai. He immediately pulled out his phone and called 911. Naru ignored Lin as he focused on Mai. She was more important then anything else. He stopped and put his ear to her chest. Still no heart beat. He continued getting more worried by the minute. _No she can't die. Not now, not after everything. _

Mai stated to cough. She opened her eyes to see piercing blue ones staring down at her worriedly. Mai felt her face get red as she realized the position she was in. Naru was leaning over her with one arm on her left side of her head and the other on her right side. "N-Naru?" was all she was able to say.

"Mai what the hell were you thinking?" he yelled at her. She flinched at his tone. Naru continued to glare down at her which got her pissed off.

"Well sorry if I did what you told me to do and went over there!" she yelled at him as she stared to sit up. She used her elbows as support. Naru was still over her and was not planning on moving. Her face was inches from his but neither seemed too noticed. They were to busy glaring at each other.

"What are you talking about baka? I never told you to go anywhere other then to the hospital." He said coldly, hardening his glare. This made Mai narrow her eyes. She said. "You came over to me and said you wanted to show me something. Then you walked me over to the lake. I thought I saw something and when I tried to get a closer look I-" Mai stopped trying to remember what had happened. Naru continued to glare at her waiting for an answer. As Mai thought about it she heard something in the distance. "Wait did you? YOU CALLED AN AMBULANCE!" Mai screamed as she realized what the sound was and that is was coming closer.

"No, Lin called the ambulance while I tried to start your heart." Mai's eye's widened as she listened to him. _My heart stopped? But why? What happened? _

Mai sighed and looked at Naru. "Fine I'm sorry." She said before lying back down. She was tired and she didn't feel to well. Not to mention she was freezing and soaking wet. Naru wasn't expecting that. He looked to his left and saw his coat. He reached over and grabbed it before pulling it over Mai. She looked up at him confused. "You going to get sick and I can't have my assistant missing work." He said before getting up. The ambulance had pulled into the drive way and were running over to get them. Two men helped Mai up and were carrying her away when a third man walked over to Naru.

"Do you need assistance to the ambulance or do you think you could walk?" he asked. Naru turned to Lin.

"What exactly did you tell them?"

"We were told that a young women and man fell into a freezing lake and one was not breathing." said the medical person. Naru glared at Lin as the man escorted Naru to the ambulance. Naru didn't have any energy to argue. Actually he didn't have any energy at all. He hasn't slept in over twenty four hours and the cold temperate was starting to get to him. When he had jumped into the lake, the freezing water took all of his energy. If it wasn't for the fact that Mai wasn't breathing he would have laid there next to her and would have fallen asleep.

He climbed in the ambulance and sat next to Mai who was on the bed. As they drove off to the hospital Naru watched the man start to take care of Mai. Everything started to get dizzy to him. He could barely keep his eyes open. He was so tired and the dizziness didn't help. He put his hand to his head in order to stop the dizziness.

"Naru are you alright?" Naru turned to see Mai looking at him with worried eyes. The two men turned to look at him, worried that something was wrong. Naru shook them off. "Yes I'm fine. Just take care of her." He said more to the medics then to Mai. He watched as Mai continued to stare at him in disbelief.

Everything started to sound distant, and before he knew it everything had gone black.

"NARU!"

* * *

Back at base everyone sat there in an awkward silence. Naru and Lin had left over twenty minutes ago and shortly after Konta and Tom left. There was nothing to do. John was watching the monitors with Masako while Ayako Yasuhara and Bou0-san sat around the base looking for something to do.

"Do you think they found Mai yet?" asked Ayako worriedly. Bou-san turned to her.

"I'm sure they did, they just haven't had time to call and tell us because they are to busy yelling at her for doing something stupid right?" he asked. Nobody said anything, but they were all thinking the same thing. Mai was probably in danger and Naru was going to be in a bad mood.

So far nothing has happened. Kana had fallen asleep with Aki and everything went back to normal.

"I'm hungry." said Yasuhara as he grabbed his stomach. It had been growling for the last five minutes.

"Well that's your problem."

"Hey John what time is it?" asked Yasuhara.

"Six in the morning." He said without talking his eyes off the monitors. They had been up all night.

"Well I'm going to bed." said Bou-san standing up. Everyone looked at him. "What I'm tired!"

"And what about Naru?"

"What about him?"

"What are you going to do when he comes back and you are asleep in your room."

"Oh right." said Bou-san as he sat back down.

"I think sleep is a good idea." said John. "We all have been up all night and as long as we don't all go to sleep at once I don't think he will mind." John said.

"Okay so who should go to sleep?" asked Masako.

"The women should go." John said. Bou-san gave him a dirty look. "Bou-san if you want you could too. Me and Yasuhara can stay up."

"No thanks im gonna go get something to eat and then i'm going to bed." Yasuhara got up and left along with Bou-san and Ayako. John was left alone.

"I'll stay up with you John. I'm not that Tired anymore." John turned to see Masako sitting there with her sleeve covering her mouth. He smiled at her and said "Thank you Masako. I really appreciate that. "

* * *

The door creaked open as Yuuki looked in. She saw Aki holding Kana as she slept. Anger filled her. _Of course Kana gets all the attention. She wasn't even in any real danger. Why does everyone love Kana? _

Yuuki slammed the door shut and walked down the hall. She couldn't believe Aki. _First she makes Kana forget what happened and then she pretends t never happened. Why does Aki have to be the perfect one? Why does she have to be the one in charge? Once I'm old enough I'm out of here. I can't take it here anymore._

"Yuuki."

Yuuki turned around at the voice. It was no more then a whisper and she could have missed it, but she didn't. Yuuki looked down the hallway and saw nothing there. She could feel the hallway get colder, but she tried to ignore it. She started to feel like someone was watching her. "Hello?" asked Yuuki. No answer. Yuuki decided that she must have imagined it. When she turned back around she faced two bright green eyes. Yuuki stumbled back and fell on her butt as she stared back up at the girl. She had long black hair and a round face. It was pale but it made her bright green eyes stand out more. She was wearing an old blue style dress that came down to her bare feet. "W-Who are you?" asked Yuuki as the hallway got colder. She could now see her own breath. Panic was starting to rise now that she knew what was going on. A little ghost girl was glaring down at her with angry eyes.

"Do you want to be free?" asked the girl. Her voice was that of an angel but something was off about it. There was a darker part of it. Yuuki couldn't stop herself from nodding. The girl reached out a hand. "Then come with me." Yuuki stared at it for a moment before taking and following the girl down the hall. Not once letting go of her hand.

* * *

'ello. sorry it took so long to update my computer is being an ass and everything. so i hope you like it! by the way yes the last two are fillers cause i didn't want to continue cause then this would be like soooo long and stuff. so i should have the next chapter soon. bye!

**By the**** way since you people have been so kind and leaving great comments i've decided to write a little extra thing for some chapters so please look out for them! Also since _BloodyXandra, Aktaiy, and HandsomeAngel_ have been leaving some great comments i'm wrote this special extra for them since they have been really good to me. Also to_ Fairy of Music and Literature_ who left a**** comment that made my day and more excited to write. They are all huge fans of MaixNaru so i wrote this just for you!**

"NO NARU I HAVE HAD IT!" screamed Mai. She turned around and stormed out of his office, slamming the door. Naru listened as Mai gathered her things noisily and left the office again slamming the door behind her._ She'll be back tomorrow._ Naru thought to himself. He picked up his cup of tea Mai had left and took a sip. He picked up his black note book and started to review the files to the case he had just accepted. Something started to gnaw at him. Something felt so off, but he couldn't place his figure on it.

_"Go after her. She's in danger!" _said a voice in his head. He ignored it, thinking it was just his imagination, until it kept repeating itself and getting louder each time. _"Naru you idiot, go after her, before something bad happens to her!" _This time Naru knew it wasn't his imagination, it was Gene and for some reason he agreed with him. Naru threw his black note book on the desk as he got out of his seat. He ran out of his office and looked around. Mai wasn't there. He ran over to the front door and opened it. He ran down the stairs down the sidewalk ignoring the looks he got from the people walking by.

The more he ran, the more worried he got. _What if she gets hurt? What if I'm to late? Wh_at _if she dies? _Naru pushed the thought out of his mind as he slowed down and looked around. She wasn't anywhere in sight and the crowd was growing thicker because it was about lunch time. The crowd started to disburse and that's when Naru's sees her. She was walking across the street. There was a noise and Naru turned to see a speeding car heading right for Mai. The last three years of his life flashed before him. Gene's death and the pain he felt. Moving to Japan, and meeting Mai. The way she somehow broke through his walls and found a place in his heart. And now he was about to lose her. He was about to lose everything he held close. Naru didn't think, he just ran.

Mai stopped and turned to see a car speeding towards her. She froze in fear. She couldn't move. All she knew was that right now she wanted nothing more then for Naru to save her. And if as on cue something slammed into Mai knocking her off her feet. When she hit the ground she rolled a few feet until she was laying flat on her back. Her eyes where closed in pain and panic. She didn't want to open them. She didn't want to see Gene and have him tell her that she was dead. She didn't want to have to say good bye to Naru forever. Tear's filled her eyes and spilled out of her closed eyes. She could feel this heavy weight on her, stopping her body from moving. She couldn't barely breath. All she wanted was for the pain to go away.

"Baka!" screamed a voice. Mai's eyes snapped open. She was now staring into piercing dark deep blue eyes. The same blue eyes that belonged to Naru, and Naru alone. Mai was overwhelmed with joy that she ignored Naru's grunt of pain as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She stayed that way for a while before loosening her grip, so she could look at him. She stared at him for a moment.

"Than-" she was cut off by him pressing his lips to her's. Her eyes widened for a moment before sliding close. She returning the pressure. She didn't care that people around them were watching and calling the police. She didn't care that she was almost just run over by a car. She didn't care that only minutes ago she was mad at him. She didn't care about anything. All that mattered was Naru and Naru alone. They continued to kiss until they both pulled apart for lack of air.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." said Naru. Mai stared at him, red in the face. She could barely speak so she just nodded. "I love you." he said before kissing her again, this time pulling her closer to him.

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14 Kathy

_Kathy_

An annoying sound filled Naru's mind. It got louder and louder. Finally he had had it and tried to stop it but he's arm wouldn't move. His whole body wouldn't move. He struggled against it for a moment before giving up. _Okay what is the last thing that I remember? _Naru thought about it but nothing came up. He tried harder and he finally found what he was looking for. He remembered Mai falling into the freezing lake and him going in after her. He remembered her not breathing, that he had to do CPR on her. Naru even started to feel the same way he did when he saw Mai's lifeless body. He mentally shook his head and continued on his train of thought. They both had gotten into the ambulance and were on there way to the hospital before everything went black. Naru couldn't remember anything after that. There was only one thought on his mind and that was Mai was hurt.

The annoying sound just got more annoying when it started to beep faster and louder then before.

"Noll?" said a voice. Naru's eyes snapped open at the call of his name. The first thing he saw was a worried Lin looking down at him. Then it came. The pain. Naru's whole body hurt and he didn't know why.

"What happened? Where am I?" Naru asked as he looked around. He realized he was in a hospital room. The only one in the room was Lin and the annoying beeping sound was his heart monitor.

"You are in the hospital. According to the paramedics you fainted on the way here. They said you had a fever of 110 (43 degrees C). You've been asleep for over six hours now." said Lin looking a little more relieved but not exactly. Naru looked around a little more and realized Mai wasn't anywhere in sight. He opened his mouth to ask where she was but Lin cut him off.

"She's a few doors down. They said she also fainted on the way here, and she has yet to wake. Her fever wasn't as severe as yours but they are trying everything they can to keep it down." Lin watched as Naru's eyes widened a little. If Lin hadn't been watching for his reaction, he would have missed it. Naru looked away from him for a moment and a nurse walked in.

"Mr. Koujo , can I please talk to you for a moment." The nurse looked at Naru. She looked surprised. "Oh I see you are up Mr. Davis. Once I'm finished talking with Mr. Koujo here I'll do some quick test before you are free to go." The nurse looked at Lin and walked out. Lin followed. Naru wondered what they were talking about. He knew eavesdropping is wrong but he couldn't help himself. _What could that woman have to say to Lin that she can not say in front of me? _Naru listened closer as he started to hear the soft conversation they were having.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but Miss. Taniyama is asking for someone named Naru."

"Is she awake?" Lin asked.

"No she is mumbling in her sleep. She seems to be having a horrible dream, but we don't want to wake her since her body is still healing. I was wondering if you could ask this Naru person to come in and comfort her until she wakes. We don't want anymore damage done to her." said the nurse.

"Naru is a nickname she came up for Oliver Davis." Lin said.

"Oh well-" the nurse's sentence trailed off as she thought about it for a moment. "Well I'm sure as long as he passes the test he can visit her for a while, though he might have to stay the night, if that is alright with you?"

"That's fine with me." The door opened and Naru watched the nurse walk over to him. "Alright we are going to check your temperature and do a few more simple tests before you can visit your girlfriend." said the nurse. Naru glared at Lin, ignoring the comment. He didn't like the fact that Lin had agreed to Naru staying another night, without even asking him. He knew how much Naru hated hospitals.

"Alright you temperature is a little high but its nothing to serious. Do you remember everything that has happened with the last forty-eight hours?"" asked the nurse.

"Yes."

'Good." The nurse wrote something on her clipboard. "Do you feel any pain or dizziness?"

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"No." the nurse wrote them down before looking up at him. "Alright you are good for now. Please wait until the doctor comes in before going to see Miss. Taniyama." The nurse said before leaving Naru and Lin in a dangerous silence.

* * *

**Mai was surrounded by darkness. She looked around for Gene but he was no where insight. She had to ask him something. She had to ask if Naru was alright. There was a noise behind her and she turned to see that she was no longer standing in darkness. Actually she was standing outside the Carter's house, but it looked different. It looked newer. Mai watched as Christy looked around cautiously before running off into the woods with a bag in her arms. Mai decided to follow. Something seemed off about the way Christy looked. She seemed very worried about something. **

**Mai followed her into the depths of the woods until she finally stopped in a clearing. Mai hid behind a tree, even though she knew that Christy really couldn't see her. "Kathy?" A little girl appeared from behind a tree. She couldn't have been any older then five or six. She had long straight black hair. Her face was pale but it complemented her bright green eyes. She was wearing an old white style dress that was covered with dirt and leaves. She didn't have any shoes on, which meant that her feet were bare and dirty. Christy turned around and smiled. "I brought you some food." She said as she held out the bag she was carrying. Kathy's face lit up and she ran over and grabbed the bag. **

"**Thank you mommy." She said as she took the bag and walked over to a very large rock, which she sat on. Christy walked over and sat next to her daughter, smiling at her the whole time. "You're welcome." Christy looked up at the trees. There was a small breeze that blew the colorful leaves around. It was late autumn, and it was starting to get cold. **

"**It's going to be winter soon." Christy whispered, more to herself then to Kathy. Kathy looked up at her then at the ground. **

"**Do I have to go back to the orphanage?" she asked/whispered. Christy smiled and looked down at her beautiful daughter. She pulled her into a hug and said "I'm never sending you back there again. I talked to one of the maids and she is preparing a room for you as we speak." **

"**But what about grandma?" Kathy looked up at her mother as she pulled out of the hug. This made the smile on Christy's face fade. **

"**She doesn't know a thing about it and she never will. Your room is going to be in an area where she never goes. But I promise I will visit you everyday. Okay?" Kathy nodded before going back to eating. She was in a much happier mood then before. This made Mai smile as she realized the little girl was happy. There was a noise from behind Mai. She spun round to come face to face with a blue-eyes, black hair boy. He put his figure to his lips, then pointed to his left. Mai looked and saw that there was another man. He had black hair and green eyes. He looked so familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. **

**Mai looked back at the mother and daughter in time to see Kathy stand and turn around to face the man. She had noticed him before her mother. Christy turned around and stood up, putting herself between the man and the little girl. "L-Leo? What are you doing here? I thought you had work today." said Christy. She sounded so nervous. **_Leo? That's why he looked so familiar. He is from the other dream I had._

"**I did but I got off early.** **I wanted to see you." He said looking between the little girl standing behind Christy and herself. "Who's that?" he asked. Mai had a bad feeling. She looked at the little girl and saw her green eyes filled with fear. That's when it dawned on Mai. **_I never saw Leo in my last dream. It was night out and I never saw his face. _**Kathy moved behind her mother more but made sure that Leo was still in her line of vision. She was gripping her mother's dress in fear. She wanted the man to go away. **

"**Leo I think you should leave." Christy said threateningly. He just looked at her. "Mommy?" the little girl whispered. She didn't know what was going on but she wanted the man to disappear. Mai watched as Leo's eyes widen in surprise and Christy's close in disbelief. Her secret was out. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking at Leo's expression, which was total shock. "Leo" Christy tried to reason with him, but he acted as if he didn't hear. "Leo." Christy said louder this time. He finally looked up at her. He had put the pieces together. **

"**Is she…." He was in so much shock he couldn't even finish the sentence, but he didn't have to. All Christy could do was look away. That was enough of an answer for him. **

**The scene faded and Mai found herself standing in darkness with white orbs floating around her. She turned around and found Gene standing there. She smiled up at him before giving him a hug. "It's been awhile." He said as he hugged her back. He felt her nodded into his chest. She pulled away and looked back up at him.**

"**Why did you show me that?" she asked. His smile faded. The look on his face became serious. **

"**Yuuki's gone missing. That little girl you saw, Kathy, she took her."**

"**Why?"**

"**because she thinks Yuuki is the same as her. When in reality they are very different. Yuuki has been trying to get Aki's approval while Kathy has been shut out and abandoned." Gene explained. Mai looked at him confused and asked. "What's the difference?" Gene sighed. "Yuuki has been trying to get her sister's approval. Her whole life she has been trying to get her sister to respect her. What Yuuki didn't know was that she already has it and when she messes up Aki yells at her so she could protect her not punish her. Yuuki just misunderstands. While Kathy was born and raised in secret. She has spent almost every winter in the orphanage and has barely ever left the woods during the summer, spring and fall. She never gets to see her mother unless for a short while when she brings her food every now and then. Finally when everything starts to turn out right, a man she never met before comes and ruins it."**

"**That must have been horrible." Mai whispered looking down at the darkness beneath her.**

"**It gets worse." Mai's head snapped up. "What?"**

"**Just watch." He said. Mai turned around and found herself in a room she has never seen before. The cloak on the wall said it was ten minutes to midnight. Gene placed a hand on Mai's shoulder and pointed to the other side of the room. She turned and saw Leo pacing the room. She watched as he grew anxious. **

"**Am I really that stupid? How could I have done that to her?" he said to himself. His head snapped up when he heard a noise. He looked up to see a girl standing in the doorway. "Who's there?" the person stepped forward. Mai felt her eyes widened as she saw the person. It was Kathy. She stood there in her blue dress with her hands behind her back. She stared at Leo with hate. "Kathy?" he asked not sure what was going on. **

"**You made mommy cry." Was all she said. She took a step forward and pulled her hands out from behind her. There in her right hand she held a knife. The blade shined in the moonlight from the window. Mai put her hand to her mouth in shock. She knew what was going to happen, she just didn't want to believe it. Kathy took a step closer, but this time Leo took a step back. **

"**I know and I'm sorry, just please put the knife away." He said as he put his hands up in front of him. He couldn't believe this was happening.**

"**You know everything was perfect" Kathy said with a smile as she turned the knife in her hand, but when she looked up at him, she looked at him with hate. "Until you came." Mai had never heard such an eerie voice that scared her more then anything. **

"**Look, I know what you went through, just please give me the knife and let me take you back to Christy." He held out his hand so she could hand over the knife. She just continued to look at him with hate filled eyes. **

"**How dare you say her name!" Kathy said before raising the knife and cutting him on the arm. He pulled his arm back in pain and held it as it bled out. She took a few steps closer and cut him again, this time on the leg. He was brought to his knees as the pain made him lose all feeling in his leg. She slashed his face. "I'm going to make sure you never break mommy's heart again because I'm going to break yours." she said with an evil smile. She took the knife in both hands and raised it above her head.**

**Mai turned and buried her face into Gene's chest as the knife came down. She didn't want to see this, she didn't want to be here. She felt Gene wrap his arms around her as she heard the last noises of Leo's life. Mai started to cry even harder now. **

"**I'm sorry you had to see that." whispered Gene as the scene disappeared. **

"**Then why did you show me?" asked Mai through her sobs. She could barely control her tears.**

"**because it was necessary. You needed to know who killed Leo and why. You also need to know why Kathy is full of anger." Gene wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Naru." Mai whispered. She didn't even realize that she had said it. **

"**I'm sure Naru will be there when you wake up, but first-" Gene's voice was cut off. Mai felt the arms around her disappear and when she opened her eyes she found that she was alone. She looked around franticly. "Gene? GENE!" Mai yelled. She didn't want to be alone. There was a laugh behind her and Mai spun around to see Kathy there holding the bloody knife in her hands. Her beautiful blue dress was covered in blood. Her face even had a few drops, but what scared Mai the most was her eyes. They held something evil in them. **

"**No one is here to save you." She said smiling. Mai put her hand to her chest in order to block out the sound of her heart racing. Mai's breathing picked up and she slowly started to back away. This only made the girl smile and take a few steps closer. "You're next." The smile on her face grew. "Mommy." **

**Mai couldn't hold it back anymore. "NARU!"**

**

* * *

**'ello sorry for the wait but here is chapter 14 and srry bout the cliff hanger even though it ends with mai screaming naru. anyway i should be updating soon maybe on monday or something. srry im not good at coming up with titles. anyway see u next time!** please review!**

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**  
**


	15. Chapter 15 Where is Yuuki?

_Where is Yuuki?_

Naru got dressed and walked out of the room. The doctor had come in and told him that he was to stay the night, even if it was in Mai's room. Naru had agreed on one condition. He changed back into his regular clothes and he had nothing hooked up to him. The doctor hesitated but agreed in the end. Now Naru was on his way to Mai's room where he would spend the night in a chair. Lin had gone back to the house to inform the others. No one had answered the phone so he was worried that something might have happened.

Naru walked down the hall and into the room he was told was Mai's. When he walked in the room the first thing he noticed was the pale faced Mai sleeping on the bed. The second thing he noticed was the annoying beeping sound of the heart monitor. This was one of the reasons he hated hospitals. Naru took a seat in the chairs next to Mai's bed.

"Naru" it was faint but Naru heard it. I stood up and walked over to Mai's bedside. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. _Why is she crying?_

"Gene." She said. Naru didn't know what to do. He didn't feel right. Something about Mai saying his brother's name made him mad. "Gene." she said again, more anxious. Naru looked closer and noticed that something was wrong. She looked so scared. Then he heard it. Turning his head he saw the heart monitor starting to go faster. Her heart was speeding up.

"Mai." He said as he grabbed her shoulder. He need her to wake, he needed to know she was okay. The heart monitor continued to beep faster and faster until….

"NARU!" Mai screamed. She was now in a sitting position. Her arm hurt so much and her heart was pounding against her chest. She felt something wrap around her. She looked to see Naru with his arm around her looking worried. Without thinking she pulled him closer and buried her face in his chest and started to cry. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there cry, but she didn't care.

"Is everything okay in here?" asked the nurse as she walked in. Naru turned to look at her. With one look she knew what was going on. "I'll go and get the doctor." She said as she left the room in a hurry. Naru turned back to Mai and continued to stroke her hair as he said "It was only a dream." Mai buried herself father into his chest and nodded. She didn't care if it was a dream or not, she only cared that Naru was here and he would protect her.

The doctor walked in and Naru stepped back, to Mai's disliking. She whipped the tears from her eyes and stared down at the white bed sheet which was now turning red. Her eyes widened and she looked at her arm. Blood was falling down it from the rip in her arm. She grabbed it in hopes to stop the bleeding. The doctor sent the nurse to get some bandages. Apparently the IV was ripped out of Mai's arm when she woke up. Once she was covered the doctor did some tests and said that if nothing else was wrong she could leave tomorrow morning. Naru sat in the chair next to Mai's bed and read his black notebook Lin had brought for him. Mai sat in her bed staring off into space. Every now and then Naru would look up to see her in the same position she was last time he had look up.

"Mai is everything-" Naru was cut off by the door slamming open.

"Mai!" screamed Luella as she ran over and gave Mai a hug. Mai looked mortified for a moment. "We were so worried about you when we found out you were in the hospital." She squeezed Mai even tighter.

"Mother if you don't let go of Mai, I'm going to have to find a new assistant." Naru said coldly as he glared at his mother. _What is she doing here?_

"Now Noll, your mother was worried. You should have been more careful instead of going swimming in the lake especially this time of year." said Martin. Naru turned his glare over to him.

"I wasn't swimming. I was retrieving Mai." Naru said closing his black note book and looking at his father in the eyes. Luella turned to Mai, who was bright red.

* * *

The next day Mai and Naru were released from the hospital. Mai was order to stay with Naru at all times and not to leave his side. Once Mai and Naru got back to base everyone rushed over to Mai to make sure she was okay. They were all order to stay at base instead of going to visit. They had all been so worried, which made Mai feel worse about what she had did. Now Mai was sitting in base while everyone was off to do something. To Mai, Naru had been acting weird ever since yesterday when she had woken up.

"Naru can I get you some tea or something?" Mai asked having enough of the silence.

"No." Naru said turning the page of his notebook. Mai sighed. _What to do, What to do…_

"Oh Naru, I had a dream." Mai said. Naru looked up at her.

"And when were you going to tell me this?"

"I –well- I forgot." Mai said. Naru sighed and poked Lin, who turned around to look at him.

"Take notes of Mai's dream." Lin nodded and stood up and walked over to the other side of the table. He put his table top down and looked up at Mai to let her know he was ready. Mai explained her whole dream. The parts about Christy having a daughter named Kathy and how Kathy's father was Leo. She even explained how Kathy killed Leo because she hated him for hurting her mother.

"Is that all?" Naru asked. Mai thought for a moment.

"Um…..yea I think." Mai said. Naru turned to Lin and was about to say something when Mai stood up. Naru looked at her confused. He saw that her eyes were filled with fear.

"I-I forgot, it's all my fault." Mai said as she brought shaking hands up to her face.

"Mai?" When she didn't respond her asked again in a harsher tone. "Mai?" again she didn't not answer. Naru stood and walked over to her.

"Mai what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Yuuki-she's –she's" at that moment Aki came in looking scared.

"I can't find Yuuki anywhere." She said looking at Naru. Naru turned his attention back to Mai.

"Mai where is Yuuki? What happened to her?" he almost yelled.

"Kathy- she took her…..something about being free." Mai shook her head as tears started to fall down her face. She covered her face with her hands. She was so confused. This overwhelming feeling surrounded her making it hard for Mai to even think.

"Who's Kathy? What's going on?" asked Aki looking more scared by the minute. The door yet again burst open and Bou-san came running in."Naru you have to see this." Bou-san said before running out of the room again.

"Mai, Aki stay here. Lin" Naru yelled as he followed Bou-san. Once Naru was out of her sight the feeling got worse. Mai collapsed to her knees, using her hand to stop her from hitting the ground. She couldn't take this feeling. It was getting worse and worse by the minute.

"Mai? Are you okay?" said a voice that sounded familiar but she couldn't think of whom it belong to. She felt something touch her shoulder; she flinched away and saw a worried looking Aki. Tears started to find there way back into her eyes. She knew Yuuki was dead. She knew who was next and when it was going to happen. Mai couldn't even look at her anymore. She stood and ran out of the room with Aki calling after her.

Mai ran down the hall unsure of where she was going. All she knew was that she couldn't take it anymore. She turned down another hallway and tripped. She hit the ground hard causing pain to shoot all over her body. Mai groaned as she tried to get up. Her body was tried and the pressure around her was getting worse. Mai stood and continued to run.

"Mai?" asked a voice behind her. Mai stopped and spun around to see a little girl there. She had long black hair and bright green eyes. She was in a long blue plain old style dress with no shoes. Mai recognized her immediate. It was Kathy. Mai slowly backed up only to run into a wall. "What's wrong?" Mai tried to find the right words to what was wrong but nothing seemed to make sense.

"Where is Yuuki?" she asked. She didn't mean to but it just slipped out. Kathy looked at her confused. "Who's Yuuki?" she asked.

"The girl you took!" Mai yelled taking a step forward. The pressure on her chest grew and she brought her hand up to it. _What's going on? I can barely breathe and what's with this girl?_

"I didn't take anyone. You must be mistaken."

"No I'm not! You took her and im not mistaken. You took her because you thought she was you!" Mai yelled. The pressure got so bad that Mai stumbled back.

"Oh her." said Kathy as she remembered who she was talking about "I didn't take her she came on her own. And if I were you I wouldn't be making assumptions. It's rude."

"Why did you take her? What did she ever do to you?" Mai asked.

"Again I didn't take her she came on her own free will and the reason I went to her was because she wanted to be free."

"What?" Mai asked. She was so confused. The pressure had lightened up, but she was still confused and had a killer headache. Kathy stared at Mai with curiosity. She seemed to be amused by Mai's reaction. It made her want to test her limits.

"He broke your heart didn't he?" Mai's eye widened at the question. She didn't know what she was talking about, or at least she didn't want to believe she did. Mai's reaction made Kathy smile, but it soon disappeared and her expression turned into hate. "He broke your heart, yet you still love him." Mai had no idea what to say. She knew Kathy was talking about Naru, but she didn't know how she knew all this information about him and her.

"That's none of your business!" Mai yelled.

"Oh that's where you're wrong. It is my business. And since you won't fix it, I will" Kathy said before she disappearing.

* * *

'ello sorry it took so long to update! i've been really busy lately and i really am having trouble finding time to update. Anyway sorry its a short chapter but its all i could do. The next one is going to be long i promise! sorry im not good at naming chapters.

hope you enjoyed and please review!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes

**Here is another short one-shot of Mai and Naru sorry i couldn't get it up in time for Halloween!**

_Trick or Treat_**?**

"Bye! See you tomorrow guys!" Mai yelled as everyone got in the car and left. It was Halloween night and Ayako, John, Bou-san and Masako had just got into Bou-san car and were driving home. Mai was stuck and the office with Naru. Lin had gotten sick and went home earlier that day. "Naru I'm going home it's getting late!" Mai yelled. It was already ten thirty at night and Mai was bored out of her mind. Plus she had school tomorrow and she was planning on going. One of her friends was going to give her some of the candy she got from trick or treating since Mai couldn't go. Naru had told her it was childish and it waste of time.

Naru walked out of his office and towards the door.

"Ah what are you doing Naru?" asked Mai as Naru grabbed his coat. He looked at her.

"I'm going home baka. Like you said it's getting late and the last thing I need is for my assistant to get lost on her way home." Naru opened the door and gestured Mai out. She glared at him before stepping out.

"I won't get lost!" she said. A couple of trick or treaters walked by giving them weird looks.

'"If you're going to yell and embarrass yourself then I wont walk you home." Naru said looking straight ahead. Mai's face got red. _He's walking me home? Why and since when does Naru care if I embarrass myself?_

"You know I'm perfectly capably of walking myself home." Mai said. Just then she tripped over herself. Naru reached out and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Watch where you're going baka." He snapped at her. Mai flinched at his tone.

"Sorry." She said as she got up. As she started to walk away something grabbed her from behind. She was about to scream when something crashed into her lips, causing her urge to stop. Her eyes widened as she saw Naru kissing her. Slowly her eye lids slid shut and she returned the pressure. After what felt like eternity they pulled apart.

"Watch where you're going baka." Naru said coldly before walking away leaving Mai standing there confused.


	16. Chapter 16 When the Time Comes

_When the Time Comes_

Mai stood there stunned for a minute. _Since you won't fix it, I will. What is that suppose to mean?_ Mai tried to think of what that could possibly mean when she heard something behind her.

"Boo." said a voice. Mai screamed and turned around to see Christy floating there in midair. She was dripping wet and her eyes seemed to be empty. Mai wanted nothing more then to run. "You know he's mine." Christy closed her eyes and titled her head to the right. "You better hope you get to him before I do. I mean you don't want anything bad to happen right?" Mai realized what she was talking about. She was going to do something horrible to Naru. Christy started to disappear. "Let's see who gets to him first."

Mai immediately turn and ran down the hall. She couldn't' think about the fact that Naru was going to get hurt because of her. It was almost unbearable. She ran down the long hall. She had no idea where he might be. There was a noise that made Mai stop and turn around. Nothing seemed to be wrong but she had the feeling she was being watched. She quickly turned and continued to run only to run into something. She fell to the floor and landed on something soft.

"What are you doing?" Mai felt her face get red. She knew that voice. She knew it all to well. Mai looked up to see Naru glaring at her. Her face got even redder ( if that was even possible).

"N-Naru?"

"Yes?" Mai was so overwhelmed with joy that she forgot about everything and threw her arms around Naru's neck. "Thank god you're fine! I was so worried!" Mai said as she buried her head in his chest. He laid there for a moment confused.

"Mai." He said. She didn't bother to look up, she just nodded. "Get off of me." Mai's body stiffened for a moment before she got off of him, her face bright red. She sat there next to him as he sat up and looked at her. "Now explain to me what is going on." Mai started to explain what was wrong but the only problem was that she was mumbling and speaking to fast for him to understand what she was saying. "Mai slow down, I can't understand you."

Mai took a deep breath before starting over. "Christy said that you were hers and that if she found you she would hurt you. Kathy said she would 'take care of you' if I didn't. I thought you were hurt. I had no idea where you were and I thought I was just running in circles. What if something did happen to you? Then it would be my entire fault!" Mai said not looking at him. Naru sighed at this. _Of course as soon as I leave her alone she gets into trouble and starts making conclusion about the most ridicules things._

"Mai nothing is going to happen to me. Now tell me why you disobeyed me and left base." Naru watched as Mai's face got bright red. He sighed again. "Come on we're going back to base and this time you are not leaving." He said before standing up and extending a hand to help Mai up. She gladly took it and followed him in silence.

"Oh wait." Mai final said after five minutes of silence. Naru turned around to look at her. "I forgot something." She said before turning around and running back in the direction she had just come. Naru sighed and slowly started to follow her. He couldn't believe he was doing this right now. Naru froze as an ear piercing scream filled the hall.

"MAI!" he screamed as he ran down the rest of the hall and around the corner. There he saw Mai up against the wall trying to free herself form Christy's clutches. Christy turned her gaze to him, her bright blue eyes glowing. She released Mai and turned her body to face his. They both stared into each others eyes for what felt like forever. Finally she started to fade and once she was completely gone, Naru ran over to Mai. She was coughing and holding her neck. "Mai are you alright?" he asked. She nodded still trying to catch her breath. "What were you thinking? Running off alone when a ghost is trying to kill women like you?" he yelled at her. She shook her head. "I don't know. I-I just got this feeling that told me to come back. I can't explain it." She said. She had finally caught her breath but she wasn't looking at Naru, she couldn't.

"That's it. I'm taking to you home and you are going to stay there the rest of the case." He said pulling her to her feet. For some reason Mai didn't have any objections. He walked her to the entrance hall, down the stair and into the car. He put on her seat beat and got in the driver's seat. Mai stayed quiet the whole ride home. Once they arrived, Mai got out of the car and ran up the stairs. Naru got out and watched as the door closed behind her. He shook his head and grabbed his black notebook before walking in.

Instead of going after Mai he made his way to the kitchen. When he walked in he saw Luella, Martin Konta and Tom looking up at him confused. "Yes?" he asked stopping in the doorway.

"Nothing." said Tom before turning back to his lunch. Everyone followed him and went back to eating. Konta was just playing with her food, not eating it. Naru sighed and walked over to the counter and sat down. He opened his black notebook and looked at the notes.

_OCCURSO-RUN_

_tu hic morari?-are you here to stay?_

_amas me materque paterque?-do you love me mother father?_

_adiuva me!-help me!_

_tu deinde mori –then do you die_

Nothing was making sense. _Why was the ghost writing these on the walls if their intent is to kill? Unless it was someone with PK but who would be saying these kind of things._ Naru thought about his while ignoring the watching eyes.

"Noll is everything okay? You seem tense." said Luella. She was concerned about her son. Naru didn't even bother to look up at her. "I'm fine." He pulled out a piece of paper and slid it toward Konta "Translate. Now" he said. Konta glared at him but he ignored it. He wasn't in the mood.

"Do it yourself." She said coldly. Naru glared at her.

"I'm not in the mood." Naru said.

"Neither am I" Konta continued to glare at him. They stayed that way for a while as Luella Martin and Tom watched. They all knew who was going to win.

"We will have you. We will win. You will die." Konta said without looking down at the paper. She then stood up at left. Tom watched her go, not bothering to go after her. He didn't want to be near her when she was in a bad mood. Naru took the paper and wrote the translation down before closing the notebook. He needed a quiet, peaceful place to work and he wasn't going to get it in the kitchen. He stood up and started to walk out.

"Noll?" Naru turned around to see his mother walk towards him a little. "Think about what you're doing. You've been there for over four days now and you still are unsure of what is going on. So far a girl has gone missing, one tried to committee suicide and your assistant got hurt, twice. Next time someone could get seriously hurt or even killed. I will support you in any decision you make I'm just asking you to think about it."

"Thank you mother, but im perfectly capable of finishing this case. We already have a lead on who is doing this and we are well aware of the danger." Naru said before walking out. He decided to go to his room. At least it will be quiet in there.

Naru walked up the stairs and down the hall to his room. There he opened the door to find someone already in his room, a little girl wearing a black dress and a black dress shoes. She was sitting on his bed swinging her legs as she stared at him.

"Hello." She said titling her head a little. Naru closed the door behind him and walked over to his desk.

"What do you want?" he asked as he placed his black notebook on the desk. The little girl's smile widened.

"When's the last time you talked to Gene?" she asked. Naru turned to her, surprised. He was not expecting that.

"Why do you care?" he asked walking over to the seat by the end of the bed. Every time he would talk to her he would get dizzy.

"You didn't answer my question."

"And you didn't answer mine." Naru said as he looked at the girl. She still had the short brown hair and bright green eyes. The way she acted and the way she confused people also didn't change. The thing that annoyed Naru the most was the way she titled her head and asked questions that made no sense. The girl continued to stare at Naru. Another thing he hated. She always had to get her way, or you got no where.

"I don't know." He said. It was true. He hadn't talked to his brother in some time, especially after Mai confessed her love to him instead of his brother.

"Well then you're stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said you're stupid. Your brother has been trying to talk to you for some time now, especially after that night." The girl said standing up to face him. Her black dress swaying as she stood.

"What night?" Naru asked.

"Do I really have to answer that? I mean I know you are stupid, but not this stupid."

"If you call me stupid one more time I will have you exiled out of this house." Naru threatened. The little girl just smiled at him.

"I guess you will realize it when the time comes." The little girl said before she started to slowly disappear.

* * *

'ello! i'm not very good with naming chapters so this one kind of makes no sense...i think...anyway sorry for the wait! Anyway ther was something i wanted to ask but i can't think of it...oh right

**Attention readers!**

**Next chapter is another Oliver and Gene dream thing and i have no idea what is going on. Its hard enough writing them in character and lately i haven't had the time to think of events to write so if you have any suggestions please tell me other wise im not going to be able to write it. I would really appreciate your help!**

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes!

please review!


	17. Chapter 17 The End

_The End_

"Noll you are being ridiculous." said Gene as he walked into his room. Oliver followed him in, closing the door behind him, the two brothers looking at each other.

"Am I? You're going to another country, another continent!"

"You say it like a bad thing." said Gene jokingly as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out some shirts for his trip. Oliver just glared at him.

"What if something happens to you? I won't be there to help you! You will be all alone in a foreign country." Oliver said trying to reason with his brother. He didn't think his brother had thought this through very well, that he was making a big mistake.

"I'll be fine by myself and if something happens, you'll be the first to know, I promise." said Gene as she started to pack for the trip. "Plus it is only a two week trip, it not like I'm never coming back."

"What about Mom and Dad? You are just going to leave without telling them? They are going to be worried sick about you!" Oliver said. He knew he wasn't going to get through to his brother, but he had to try. Gene walked over to his bed where his suitcase was. He placed his clothes in the bag.

"I already informed them last night. They seemed okay with it." Gene turned around to face his brother. "Why are you so against this? Like I said I'll be back in two week, so there is nothing to worry about." Oliver squeezed his hand closed; try to hold back from yelling at his clueless brother.

"That's not the point." Oliver said through his teeth. He really didn't want to yell at Gene.

"Then what is? I'm fifteen I should be able to go to other countries. I mean if you really are against me going by myself , then why don't you come with me? We could go together." Gene offered.

"No I don't want to go." Oliver said flatly. "and I don't want you to go either."

"Well I'm sorry but im going and that's final."

Oliver glared at his brother. "You're an idiot." He said before turning around and slamming the door on his way out.

Beginning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End

"I'm going to miss you so much!" said Luella as she hugged her son good-bye. It has been four weeks since Oliver and Gene's fight, and even though they got over it, there was still tension between them. Luella let go of her son and Martin walked over and hugged him good-bye. Oliver stood in the background watching them. He didn't want this day to come. Marin let go of Gene and stepped back. Gene looked at Oliver who just stared back, not moving.

"Don't you want to give me a hug good-bye?" asked Gene with a smile. He knew his brother was ticked off.

"Not really." Oliver said. He stood there for a moment before walking forward and giving him a hug. Gene hugged him back before they pulled apart and Gene collected his suitcase.

"Well I guess I'll see you in two weeks." Gene said before walking out. Luella and Martin watched as he got in the taxi. Once the car was out of sight they both went inside.

Oliver stared at the spot of where the car had disappeared. It was the first time in his whole life that he has ever been separated from his brother. Not just for a few hours but for two weeks. Two long weeks were his brother will be in Japan and he will be here in England. Two long weeks of nothing but feeling alone.

End ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Beginning

Oliver opened the door to Gene's room. It had been ten days since Gene had left. Ever since then he has had this strange feeling he couldn't explain, only just a few hours ago did it get worse. Oliver looked around the room in search of something. Finally his eyes rested on Gene's bed were a black shirt laid on top of the book. Gene had borrowed the book a few days before he left and never gave it back. Now Oliver was looking for something to read and decided to take it back. He walked over to the bed and went to pick up the shirt, but as soon as his figure touched the shirt, he was engulfed by darkness.

It was pitch black out, the cold air blowing up against his face. There was no sound in the distance, nothing. There was only one thing he did know, and that he was walking, walking slowly across an invisible ground. Something started to appear and he realized it was a road. Beneath him, he felt the soft ground turn to hard concrete.

Without warning he stopped. He couldn't move his body. It was frozen. He silently struggled, but got no where. The gentle cold wind blew quietly across his face as he started to panic. No he had to stay calm. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He was finally calm when a strange buzzing sound appeared in the distance. Again panic started to flood through him as he recognized the sound, the sound of a speeding car. Against his will his head turned to see bright lights.

Then everything went black.

Pain shot all over his body as he felt hard metal hit his body. The pain continued as he flew over the car and hit the ground. He again couldn't move, but not because something was holding him, but because of the pain. A thousand knives hit him at once, no a million. He could barely think through all the pain. All he knew was the darkness surrounding him.

The car came to a screeching halt. The two doors open and a woman and a man stepped out.

"Oh my god I think we hit something." said the female.

"Don't jump to conclusions, I'm, sure it was just an animal." said the diver/male. They both walked behind the car to see what they had hit. The woman gasped and put her hand to her mouth as she saw it was a boy. Her other hand went automatically to her stomach. The man just stared at the body of the boy.

"What are we going to do? We have to call the police." She said as she regained her voice. She reached for her phone but a hand stopped her. The woman looked up at her husband confused.

"No we can't call the police. Think about what they would do to us, to our unborn child. Do you really want to watch our child grow up from behind bars?" he asked her. She started at him with widen eyes, but shook her head no. A tear escaped her eye as she realized what her husband was asking of her. He looked back at the boy before letting go of his wife.

"So what do you suppose we do then?" she asked staring at her husband. More tears had fallen down her face, but he didn't notice them.

"We get rid of the evidence what else?" he said. He couldn't look at his wife. He knew that this was going to torment them both for the rest of their lives, but he wanted to be with his child more, his little girl.

"How?" she asked, her voice breaking. He gulped and looked around. In the distance he saw a huge lake shinning in the moon light.

"We dump him in the lake over there." He said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his wife look out to where he was and nod.

There was a noise and then voices. He couldn't make out anything. It all sounded to far away for him to understand. He did know one thing. One was a woman and one was a man. Maybe they were going to help him? Maybe they were calling someone to come get him. Maybe they were going to make the pain go away. Silence followed for a moment as his pain disappeared and turned into numbness. He heard something that sounded a lot like footsteps and someone grab his arm. Yes someone was helping him.

Pain started to shot all over again as the person pulled on his arm, bring the pain back. What was this person doing? The person pulled really hard on his arm, causing the shoulder to become dislocated. He felt his head hit something sharp and hard. Then arms wrap around him and pull him into something small and cramped. There was a loud sound and total darkness. Not the strange darkness you get while out side or in a pitch black room. No scary uncertain darkness that engulfed you and held you tight, never letting go.

He felt a jolt as the car started to move. They were taking him to a hospital, were he could recover. It felt like forever before it finally stopped. The car doors slammed shut again and there were more footsteps before the cold fresh air hit him. Again he felt something wrap around him.

"Are you sure about this? It's not to late." said a voice. It was a woman.

"Yes we have to do this. We have to for our child." said the man.

He felt the arms that were wrapped around him let go. He was falling, falling, falling. It felt like forever would pass before he would hit something. That's when he hit it. A cold hard surface that seemed to send shivers through out his body. Before he knew it all the air was sucked out of him and it was being replaced with water. Icy cold water, that set his lungs on fire. His whole body was in pain, but the pain disappeared as the burning took over. The cold water and lack of air had its effect on him. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't breathe.

He slowly flooded down, and down into the darkness. It was as if the water itself had grabbed him and was dragging him down, making it impossible to go back to the surface. The light started to fade, his hope disappeared. This was the end. It was all over.

Darkness had finally engulfed him.

_Oliver Help me_

_

* * *

_'ello! sorry it took so long my computer died on me! anyway here is chapter 17 thanks to _Aktaiy _who helped me think of ideas!

By the way this might sound mean but when i was writing this i thought_ hey wouldn't it be ironic if the perople who killed Gene where Mai's parents?_

no but really that was mean n i know they probably weren't that kind of people. 

hope i can update soon! please review! bye!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.


	18. Chapter 18 Aki Yuuki Kana

_Aki Yuuki Kana _

Mai sat up, screaming. She didn't even realize she was screaming until something had muffled them. Warm, protective arm and surrounded her, as she started to break down crying. Her hands grabbed the person shirt and pulled them closer. She buried her face in their chest and continued to cry. She didn't care who it was, or why they were here, she was just wanted the cold, dark feeling to go away.

"Its okay, its over." said a voice she knew all to well.

"I s-saw it. I experienced it. Gene's death" she said before burying her face back in Naru's chest and crying. She didn't know why but she couldn't stop crying.

Mai felt Naru tense. Naru didn't know what to say. He never thought Mai would see something so terrible and to experience like it was her and not Gene was unthinkable. He still hadn't recovered from it yet, and he has had three years to recover. Naru pulled Mai closer to him and whispered in her ear. "I'm here nothing will happen to you." He felt Mai nod in his chest, but still continue to cry. He knew it would take some time for her to stop, he just hopped no one else in the house had heard her screams.

Mai finally calmed down ten minutes later. Naru's shirt was soaked and Mai's face was redder then ever. They both sat there still for a while. Mai staring into Naru's black shirt, while Naru held her and stared at the wall, waiting for her to calm down. Naru started to let go, thinking she was done, but he felt something stop him. "Don't leave me alone. Please." Mai whispered. Naru hesitated for a moment before pulling her closer to him and resting his head on hers. She started to feel sleepy.

"You know I have to get back to the base eventually." said Naru. Mai didn't answer him. She didn't want to be alone, but she didn't want to go back to base. She didn't think she could hide her sadness from the others for very long.

"I know, but just for a bit longer." Mai whispered as her eyes lids started to get heavy. Naru noticed that her breathing slowed, and she soon went limp. He sighed to himself. Only Mai could fall asleep after just waking up from a nightmare.

* * *

Mai and Naru walked into base a few hours later. They had stayed at the Davis's house all night without telling anyone, so naturally when they walked into base everyone started to ask questions.

"Mai! Where have you been?"

"Are you okay Mai?"

"We've been so worried Mai-chan!" Mai took a step back as Ayako, Bou-san and Yasuhara rushed forward. Naru ignored them and walked over to his usual seat.

"_Noll where have you been?_" asked Lin in English. Everyone turned around and looked at Naru.

"_No where important." _said Naru as he looked through the files that Yasuhara had brought back. Nothing new yet.

"_Noll-_"

"What where the results to the hypnotic-suggestion?" Naru asked. Up until now he had forgotten about it. No one answered him. "Did anyone check the room?" Again no one answered. They were all trying to avoid his gaze. He sighed. _Why did I higher these people?_ Naru stood up and walked out of the room. Everyone followed him out of the room and down to the dinning hall. He threw open the doors and walked over to the smaller room on the other side of the hall. "Lin, the key." Lin reached in his pocket and pulled out a small silver key. He handed it to Naru, who unlocked the doors and slid them open. It was a plain simple English room, a sofa for two, with a chair by it, a small coffee table in the middle with an old style English rug. The walls were a light tan color and a huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. There was a fireplace with a huge mirror above it. In the far corner of the room was a small stuff bear that laid there forgotten.

"Who could have done…" John trailed off as he saw the condition of the room. Two of the priceless vases were broken, a crack in the large mirror and rips in the couch and chair.

"The door was locked right?" asked Ayako as she took in the scene in front of her.

"Yes. No one entered the room since we locked it. There was even a camera watching the door." Lin said as he nodded towards the camera on the other side of the room.

"Then who could have done this?" asked Bou-san as he walked around the room. Naru put his hand to his chin and thought about it for a moment. _Who could have done this? No one had access to the room and for the hypnotic-suggestion I only told them to move the stuffed bear. _

_Our mother gets sent to a hospital and our father kills himself._

_Mommy look its daddy!_

_He's not your dad and she not your mother. You found dad's body in his room with his throat slit open and you put mom in the hospital where she is now wasting away!_

_STOP! YOUR LYING!_

_Don't listen to Yuuki okay? She isn't feeling well and has a habit of lying when she does. Please just forget about what she said okay?_

_There are no spirits here. I'm sure of it._

Everything started to make sense to Naru. Aki, Kana and Yuuki were the problem, not the ghost. Yuuki was mad at Mai because she got more attention from him , then Mai was attacked. The writing on the wall appeared after Yuuki and Kana fought about there parents. Yuuki was upset with Kana while she was about to jump off the edge and when she was saved Yuuki walked away looking pissed. Then Yuuki disappears leaving Aki and Kana alone in the mean time nothing really happening other then the ghost getting more pissed off.

Naru turned around and half walked-half ran back to base. Once he got into base he opened his notebook and flipped through the pages. He heard noise behind him that told him the others had followed him.

"Naru what's going-"

"Kana wanted nothing more then a mother and a father. Aki wants to make Kana happy by any means necessary. Yuuki wants us out because she thinks we are replacing her feelings she has for her parents. Kana knows that Yuuki is trying to hurt us along with the ghost here, which means she was trying to warn us and last but not least, Yuuki wanted to rid herself of her regretful and hate filled feeling by asking for help. That's why there was writing on the wall. Unconsciously the three sister wrote there own message to us. We just didn't get to them in time." Naru said staring at the paper.

"Where Yuuki?" said a voice behind everyone. They all turned to see Kana standing there in the hall, looking lost. They all froze unsure of what to say.

"She was kidnapped by the ghost." said Naru.

"NARU!" Mai screamed. The way he had said it made him sound like he didn't care. Tears started to form in Kana's eyes. Mai rushed over and bent down, pulling Kana into a hug. "Could you have said it any meaner?"

"I'm just telling it like it is Mai." said Naru.

"Well you didn't have to say it like that! She is just a little-"Mai was cut off as her eyes rested on a little girl halfway down the hallway. She wore a light blue dress, no shoes and had long black hair. She was staring at Mai with blank eyes.

"Mai?" asked Ayako.

"She's here." said Masako as she brought her sleeve up her mouth.

"Who? Who's here?" asked Bou-san looking around. John put a hand on Masako's shoulder as she started to sway back and forth. Mai stood up, not taking her eyes off of the Kathy. Kana moved behind Mai as if she could her to.

"Mai?" Naru asked watching her closely. "Mai!" he yelled. When she still didn't answer he walked over, grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was looking at him. Mai stared into his eyes with a blank expression. "Mai what is it?"

"Its nothing." She lied. Naru saw right through her. "I have to go." She started to turn and leave, but something stopped her. An arm wrapped itself around her waist stopping her from leaving.

"You said that you would not leave my side if I allowed you to come back with me." said Naru. Everyone just stood there silently and watched the little scene play in front of them.

"If you don't want her then I'll take her." said Kathy, with somewhat of a smile. Mai heartbeat picked up, and before she knew it, she had lost all control of her body. A horrible thought started to float around in her mind and Mai tried everything to try to stop it, but it was no use. She couldn't control her mouth.

"Shut up you stupid narcissistic tea-drinking jerk! No wonder Gene went to Japan. It was to get away from you!" Mai had tears forming in her eyes as she said this. She never wanted to say it, she never even thought about it, but she couldn't stop herself, she couldn't stop herself from hurting Naru.

Naru loosened his grip on her as he heard the painful words. She never once looked at him but instead ran out of the room, leaving everyone to stare at a hurt Naru.

Mai ran down the hall, trying to get away from Naru. She now had control over her body but after she had said something so mean, so painful she couldn't even look at him anymore. She continued to run down the stairs and across the entrance hall until she reached the door. Not hesitating she threw the door open and ran out towards the woods.

Mai was soon out of breath, but continued to run. Her legs refused to stop. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, and collapsed to the ground crying. She cried her heart out for what felt like forever. Her eyes wouldn't stop making tears. She felt so bad that she had hurt Naru like that, that she could never look at him again. She would have to quit her job, find a way to get back to Japan, and hope that she never meets Naru again. _He must be so mad at me right now! How could I say something like that? Why would I even think something like that?_

"Mai?" Mai's head shot up at the sound of her name. She turned and saw Yuuki standing there looking tired and afraid.

"Yuuki!" Mai said forgetting about why she was there and stood up. "Are you okay? What happen? Where have you been?"

"I don't know. One minute I'm in the house walking down a hallway, the next im out here wondering around. I don't remember how I got here or how to get out. I've been wondering around here for days." Yuuki said as she stared to break down crying. Mai walked over and tried to comfort her.

"Hey its okay. I'm the one who should be crying."

"Why?"

"Because I said something horrible to Naru."

"What did you say?"

"That he was a stupid narcissistic tea-drinking jerk who made his brother go to Japan and die."

"Bit**" Yuuki said as she looked at Mai. She seemed to have gotten over herself.

"I'm not a Bit** it just happened! I didn't want to say it; I didn't even want to think it! It just came out without my control!" Mai yelled stepping away from Yuuki. Now Mai remembered why she hated her. "and plus shouldn't we be getting you out of here not calling me hurtful names!"

"You deserve it." said Yuuki under her breath. Before Mai could comprehend what she said she turned and walked away.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Mai and Yuuki both walked around in silence, each giving each other a death glare every now and then. Yes it was childish but they are children in a way. Finally Mai spotted the house.

"Hey come on it's this way!" Mai yelled as she grabbed Yuuki's hand and dragged her out of the forest. Mai was so happy to see something other then trees. Mai let go of Yuuki's hand. Something was calling to her, but she wasn't sure what.

"Are you okay?"

"Something is….calling to me…." said Mai as she took a step forward. Something seemed very off about the open ocean.

"Your weird." said Yuuki before running off towards the house. Mai ignored her and started to walk towards the ocean. There was something she wanted to check. Soon Mai was at the bottom of the hill that leads to the cliff. She slowly started to walk up to get a better look. What ever was calling to her was getting stronger. Finally Mai was a few yards from the edge, when she got a bad feeling.

_Go back!_

The voice rang through her head but she ignored it.

_GO BACK NOW!_

The voice said again and Mai decided to listen to it, but too late. She couldn't move. Her body was frozen. A feeling started to fill Mai. Panic with a mixture of hate, sorrow, and love. The feeling consumed her until it was too much for her. _Make it stop_. She thought and is if on cue her foot took a step towards the cliff. She slowly started to walk towards the cliff as she struggled against it. She wanted it to stop, but not like this. The feeling continued to grow as she got closer to the cliff. Before she knew it she was at the edge of the cliff looking down at the death filled water.

_No please! Stop! NO!_

Her pleading thoughts meant nothing as she leaned forward and before she knew it, the only thing holding her was the air.\

* * *

'ello! i have HORRIBLE news. I won't be able to update for like two weeks! apparently Saturday (today) and Sunday im spending all day on my project for english because i couldn't help but procrastinate. its on Night by Elie Wiesel. its about the holocaust and stuff. anyway its due Monday and on Tuesday i got after school orchestra on Wednesday i have a magazine thing at school Thursday i got work and Friday i am playing at Barnes and Noble for my school along with Saturday. Plus all week im working on districts which happens to be next Sunday. Then next week i going to Connecticut for thanksgiving and wont be back till the following week so...you probably don't care about anything i just said but oh well.

so i'll try and update soon but like i said maybe a week or two, oh wait Monday and Tuesday are half days so maybe i cant get some writing in there. anyway see you next time! and hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! also sorry im not good at naming chapters

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes!


	19. Chapter 19 Love You?

_Love You?_

To her pleading thoughts meant nothing as she leaned forward and before she knew it, the only thing holding her was the air. She opened her mouth to scream. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see her end. Mai felt something wrap around her wrist. Pain spread through her shoulder as her body stopped falling. She cried out in pain as her shoulder muscle ripped. Mai dangled there from a moment looking down at the death filled water below. What ever was holding her up, she didn't want it to let go.

"Mai! Are you alright?" said a voice. Mai looked up surprised. Naru was half off the edge of the cliff, holding her wrist. Without thinking Mai's hand grabbed onto Naru's making their hold tighter on each other.

"Yea I'm fine." She said. Something cold and wet hit her face. Her eyes widened as her eyes sifted from Naru's face to the sky. Dark clouds filled the sky and before she knew it, it was pouring. (and I'm sure everyone knows what happens to cliffs/ledges when it rains.) "Naru?"

"Mai what were you thinking? Do you know what would have happened if I didn't get here in time? You could have died Mai, DIED!" he yelled at her as the rain picked up.

"Naru I-"

"What were you even thinking coming over here? I didn't think you were that stupid to walk off the edge of a cliff."

"Naru I-"

"I mean you could have died Mai, died! Do you really have no concern for your life that you would go and jump off a cliff? Did you really think that would have solved anything? You would have just been another victim of the ghost!"

"Naru listen I-"

"And what about the rest of us? Were you just going to let us worry about you? I don't know what I would have done if you never came back!"

"Naru what are-"

"Are you really that stupid Mai? I said I don't know I would have done without you! Can't you see that?"

"SEE WHAT NARU?" Mai yelled at him. She was getting annoyed at the fact that he kept interrupting her. Doesn't he really have to be that rude? The look in Naru's eye changed.

"That I love you." He said. What ever Mai was expecting it wasn't that. She could barely believe her ears, let alone the look she saw in his eyes when he said it. The rain poured down on the two of them as they stared into each others eyes. Naru's hair hung down over part of his eyes, blocking his expression from Mai. For the first time Mai didn't know what to say. Her mind was racing trying to comprehend what he had said.

"Naru" Mai whispered. There was a loud sounded. Mai felt her and Naru drop an inch. "NARU!" Mai screamed. The ground beneath Naru was starting to collapse under his weight. The ground was softening because of the rain and the extra weight from Naru and Mai combined wasn't helping. "MAI!" Naru screamed as his grasp on her started to loosen. He wasn't going to be able to hold onto her much longer. The ground dropped another inch making Mai scream even more. "Naru I don't want to die!" Mia screamed as she closed her eyes. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"Don't be ridiculous you're not going to die. " Naru said move to comfort him then her. He knew the ground wasn't going to hold much longer, but he wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay. _I just got her, I can't lose her now._ The ground again dropped another inch causing some rocks to fall to the ocean. Naru tried with all his strength to hold onto Mai. Her small hand was slipping from his because of the pouring rain. Then he came to a realization. He couldn't hold onto her anymore.

Naru did the only thing he could think of to do. He pushed off the edge of the cliff and pulled Mai closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her, they both fell to the open ocean.

* * *

_Drip Drip Drip  
_

Darkness surrounded Mai. The cold was creeping up on her. Her body felt heavy. She couldn't move. All she wanted was to go back to sleep.

Slowly Mai opened her eyes to find that it was pitch black. She groaned as she tried to move her body. She hurt all over. "Mai?" said a voice. Mai looked around until her eyes rested on a tall dark figure. "Naru?" she asked as she grabbed her head. She had a huge headache. "What happened? Where are we?"

"We fell off the cliff." said Naru. The horrible memory started to creep its way back into her mind.

_She was falling. Something warm wrapped itself around her as the air rushed passed her. There was only silence. It felt like time and space was frozen. That she was never going to reach the bottom. Mai closed her eyes and pulled herself closer to the warmth. Finally a cold hard surface hit her, engulfing her in the darkness. Mai couldn't breath. Her lungs felt like they were on fire as they continued to sink. The warmth around her had disappeared and she was alone. She reached out, but nothing came. She was going to die, alone and after she had found out the most important thing to her. Her energy drained from her. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything except wait for death to consume her. Something wrapped around her pulling her from the darkness, but she couldn't open her eyes to see what it was. She felt herself being pulled up before again being consumed by the warmth. She smiled. Her warmth had found her again. Slowly she started to slip into darkness and before she knew it, she knew no more. _

"Oh." was all she could say. The memory was burning itself into her mind. "Where are we?"

"In a cave at the bottom of the cliff." Naru turned to face the opening of the cave. Not much light was showing, but she was still able to see the horizon. Naru turned back to face Mai. She had wrapped her arms around her and pulled her feet in closer to her. She was soaking wet and shivering. Naru walked over to her and took of his jacket. "Here" Mai looked up at him confused. "It will keep you warm. Or at least warmer then you are now."

Mai reached out and grabbed his jacket. She pulled herself away from the wall far enough to pull the jacket around her. As soon as her arms where in the sleeve she leaned back against the wall and pulled the jacket closer to her. She inhaled his scent. It made her feel safe.

_Shut up you stupid narcissistic tea-drinking jerk! No wonder Gene went to Japan. It was to get away from you!_

The words rang throughout Mai's mind. She couldn't believe she said that (well she couldn't believe the ghost said it). She held onto the coat more tightly as the guilt started to rise. She hid her face from Naru as the tears started to come. She couldn't even look at him.

"Mai?" Naru asked as he saw her strange behavior. He heard her mumble something but since she had said it into the coat he couldn't understand her. "Mai you are gonna have to speak up. I can't understand you." She said it again louder, but she was still mumbling and he couldn't understand her. "What?"

"I'M SORRY!" she yelled. She looked at him for a moment before hiding her face again from embarrassment. Naru stared at her shocked for a moment before regaining control and asking. "For what?"

"Saying those things earlier." She said looking at the ground. The memory started to come back into his mind. He had forgotten about that. When Yuuki had come back without Mai, he put all thoughts aside and went to look for her. The silence growing more and more dense. Finally Mai couldn't hold it back anymore and she started to cry. Naru heard this and walked over.

Mai heard footsteps. Then she heard something and before she knew it Naru had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "It doesn't matter. Those words could have been true, they also could have been false. We will never know, so don't cry over it." Mai's eyes widened for a moment before she nodded and closed her eyes and leaning her head on Naru's chest. He was so warm.

_SEE WHAT NARU!_

_That I love you_

Mai's eyes snapped open and she pulled away from Naru, her face bright red. "Mai?"

"Its nothing." She said standing up and walking away. _What happened? Why did I pull away? Shouldn't I be happy? Why am I making this so complicated! _Mai thought as she stood over in the middle of the cave. She kept repeating the thoughts, before something brought her back to reality.

"Mai is everything okay?" said a voice behind her. Mai turned around to find Naru standing there looking at her with confusion and concern.

"What? Yea everything is fine." Mai said before quickly turning around her face bright red again.

"You're lying." Mai jumped when she heard how close the voice sound. Naru had snuck up on her.

"No I'm not."

"Mai."

"Well I was just wondering….." Mai trailed off wondering if she should even ask him. What is she had heard him wrong."It's nothing, just forget it." Mai said as she walked past him and over to the wall. Her legs were staring to get tired. She walked over to the wall when she heard something. She turned around as Naru slammed his hand into the wall trapping her.

"Just spit it out." He snapped. Mai was stunned for a moment at his behavior but recovered quickly. She took a deep breath and looked at the floor. "I was wondering if what you said on the cliff was…..if you really…."

"Love you?" he finished for her. Mai looked up at him. His dark blue eyes staring deep into her soul. Mai slowly nodded. Naru did something that he rarely ever did. He smiled. "Every word." He bent down and kissed her. Mai's eye widen before they started to feel heavy. They slid closed as she returned the pressure. Her hand somehow found its way up to the back of Naru's neck. Her figures intertwined in his black hair, pulling him closer to her. Naru's hands made there way around her waist as he pushed her father into the wall. They only pulled apart when they were out of breath.

Mai's brown eyes were locked on Naru's dark blue ones. It was as if everything else in the world had disappeared and the only thing was him. She was still breathing on the hard side when she leaned up and kissed him again. She couldn't help herself. Naru didn't objections and kissed her back, only to pull apart when he heard a strange noise behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Kathy standing there looking pissed.

* * *

'ello! sorry about another cliff hanger! anway I UPDATED! so happy... i had more free time then i thought but soon i wont. I barely survived the week n i still have this week end to get through. Hopefully i can type up the next chapter n have it up before i leave for Connecticut on Wednesday, though no promises. Also i hope Naru wasn't to OOC i kinda guessed on the romantic part. please review! WISH ME LUCK ON MY DISTRICT TRY OUTS!

P.S. if u have any question about the story dont be afraid to ask cause i read it up till now just cause i was bored n i even thought it was tiny bit confusing. So u can leave a comment or send a private message i promise ill get back to you as soon as i can!

sorry bout spelling n grammar mistakes.


	20. Chapter 20 Naru!

_Naru!_

Naru looked over his shoulder to see Kathy standing there looking pissed. Naru moved closer to Mai in a defensive position. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked. "You're suppose to be DEAD!" She yelled, her eyes forcing on Mai. Her eyes then shifted to Naru's. "And you. I told you to stay away from her!" Her breathing picked up as she started to grow angrier. Naru felt Mai move closer to him. He could feel her fear as if it was his own.

"Calm down Mai, its going to be alright." He whispered to her, making sure she only heard him. Unfortunately Kathy heard him as well. "You have no right to say that. You know NOTHING!" Something started to change about Kathy. She seemed to be glowing. A bright light started to surround her. It started to turn black. "I'm going to show you what it means to be alone."

"Stop." said a voice. The voice echoed all around the cave. It was so pure, so loving. The light around Kathy started to die out as she looked around the cave for the source of the voice. Mai's eyes widened as she saw a bright light form by the cave entrance. Slowly a figure started to form and with seconds a blonde hair woman was standing there. She opened her eyes to reveal bright blue eyes that were filled with kindness. Mai recognized her immediately as Christy. "Stop this is enough." Christy said as she turned to Kathy. Kathy's eyes were with fear as she saw her. Then slowly they narrowed.

"Why are you standing up for them?" Kathy asked. Christy looked at her daughter with curiosity.

"Why aren't you?" Kathy was stunned by the question.

"Because they don't….." Christy waited patiently as her daughter thought about the answer. "It doesn't matter! None of it does! Dad betrayed you! How can you act like it was nothing! You loved him and he left! He never loved you! He just used you! HOW CAN YOU STILL POSSIBLY LOVE HIM!" Kathy screamed at her mother. She had tears in her eyes now. The memory was killing her inside.

"You are right, he did betray me, but when you love someone, you forgive them. And if you had waited and listened you would have known he regretted everything he did and was planning on coming to make it better." Christy said. Her head was titled to the side as she explained this to her daughter. Slowly tears started to form in her eyes. "But you never were good at waiting. You always acted before hearing the full story. If you had waited to hear the full story maybe he would still be alive, but no you had to go and act on a limp and kill him before he even had a chance to tell you."

"How do you know about that?" Kathy asked taking a step back.

"It wasn't hard to guess. You did disappear for a while. Plus you were holding the bloody knife when they found you." Christy said calmly. She was still holding back the tears. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what!" Kathy asked. Her voice echoed through the cave, scaring Mai. She moved closer to Naru, who wrapped an arm around her waist in a protective kind of way. Mai could feel the anger and hatred that Kathy was feeling. It seemed to fill the cave.

"That you killed yourself."

_Kathy stared at down at all the blood on the floor. She felt nothing. All of her anger and hatred was gone. She felt nothing. Her eyes were empty, dead eyes. Suddenly it all came back. The realization of what happened, of what she had done. The knife dropped to the floor as she hands started to shake uncontrollably. Her body trembled in fear as she brought her hand up to her face. Tears filled her eyes as she her mind went blank. She couldn't believe what had just happened. It was like she had no control over her own body, even though she knew exactly what she was doing. There was blood everywhere, on the floor, on the body, and on her. Panic started to fill her as her breathing picked up. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. The tears fell down her face, washing the blood away. She fell to her knees as her hands moved up and grabbed her head. She had just killed the only other person in this world that had any chance of loving her. She had just killed him in cold blood. Slowly her hand reached out and grabbed the knife. Her hand was trembling so much that she couldn't even hold the knife probably. The tears were blocking her vision. Her body moved on its own. She brought the knife up to her neck. She tried to control her breathing as the cold wet knife touched her neck. She closed her eyes, waiting…then she knew nothing but the warm blood running down her body. _

Kathy's eyes widened. Slowly the memory was starting to come back. Kathy slowly started to back away. She grabbed her head as the tears finally fell from her green eyes. Everything was too overwhelming. "No, no no NO!" she screamed as she tried to regain control of herself. She closed her eyes, the tears still falling. She couldn't take it. She didn't want to remember. Slowly the memory started to fade back into the depths of her mind. Her breathing was still hard, but she didn't notice. She was to busy trying to regain control of herself. Kathy stood up staring at the ground her face was emotionless. She looked up at Christy. "I knew there was a reason I hated you."

"Well that's too bad."

"Is it? Is it really?"

"Killing someone then killing yourself was not the best answer."

"Like you should talk. You also committed suicide." Kathy said.

"Did you also forget that as well? I never commit suicide. You took over my body and made me jump off the edge of the cliff." Christy said. Her hair blew in the gentle wind. This made Kathy laugh. "Oh no I remember that, but according to everyone else you committed suicide and that's goods enough for me." Kathy laughed a little more. Out of no where Christy said the most horrible thing. "I should have never let you live." Kathy stopped laughing and looked at her mother, with hate filled eyes. "

Maybe but you didn't and now it's too late." The dark black light started to form around Kathy again. Mai stepped more behind Naru as she got a bad feeling. As she moved, a small rock that was behind her moved, causing a noise to echo around the cave. Kathy's head snapped in their direction. Naru pulled Mai completely behind him putting him between Kathy and Mai. Kathy turned her body to face them "I have to admit I forgot about you two for a moment. Oh well I'll just have to take care of the two of you now."

Mai felt something wrap around her neck. She tried to scratch the invisible hands, but nothing was there. She started to back up in fear, only to trip and fall. Naru looked over his shoulder when he heard something. That's when he saw Mai sitting on the ground scratching at her neck as she tried to breathe. "Mai." He kneed down and stared at her. He had no idea what to do. She was being chocked and he couldn't do anything about it. For once Naru felt weak.

Behind them Kathy's black light was starting to pulse. Her anger was growing She wanted them dead. Both of them.

Something came over Mai. The invisible hands released her but instead of freeing her, the took over her. Naru watched as Mai's eyes glazed over and her body go limp. "Mai?" she looked up at the call of her name. _Something is wrong. _Naru thought. Then out of no where Mai attack him. She pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him, keeping him from moving. She then placed her hands around his neck and started to choke him. Naru watched as Mai was unaffected by what she was doing. The look in her eyes were like nothing he has seen. They were dead. Mai pushed harder on his throat causing him to see black spots. Naru reached up and grabbed Mai's hand and tried to pull them off of his neck but she won't budge. His hands moved up to hers shoulders were he held her as far away from his as possible. He felt her hands loosen as he pushed her body away. He didn't want to hurt her, but if he didn't do something quick she was going to kill him.

There was a loud whistle somewhere. An ear piercing scream was heard before Mai's body went limp and she fell on Naru.

"NARU! MAI!" screamed someone. Naru titled his head to see who had called him. That's when he saw Ayako and Bou-san running over to them, looking scared out of their mind. He as saw John, Masako, Yasuhara Lin and Aki standing by the entrance. Naru breathed a sigh of relief. They were saved. Ayako was the first to reach them she bent down and started to look over Mai. Bou-san came and pulled Mai off of Naru so he could sit up. He laid Mai up against the wall and let Ayako finish checking her. "Are you guys alright? You gave us quite a scare." said John as he walked over to them. Bou-san held out a hand and Naru took it. He pulled himself up before turning to the others.

"We're fine. Though if you did show up when you did, then maybe we wouldn't have.' Naru said looking at Mai. Everyone exchanged looks as they all had the same thought in mind. _Is Naru being nice? _There was a nose that brought everyone's attention towards Mai. Mai opened her eyes to see green ones starting back at her.

"Mai!" yelled Ayako as she saw Mai awake. Mai flinched at the loud sound. Everyone went to make sure Mai was okay. Naru could see that she was in good hands so he decided to leave it at that. He turned and started to walk towards the front of the cave.

"Noll where are you going?" asked Lin as he saw Naru walk away. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"I'm going to finish this." Naru said as he continued to walk out of the cave. It took a minute but Mai was the only one who realized what he was talking about.

* * *

Naru walked down the empty hallway of the house. He wasn't looking for anything specific; actually he wasn't even looking for something he was just wondering the halls knowing that she would come to him. The hall started to get cold. Naru stopped and waited. Within seconds Kathy was standing in front of him looking even more pissed.

"You know you shouldn't have come out here by yourself." said Kathy with a smile. Naru just looked at her. Kathy couldn't see his expression to well, his hair blocked his eyes from view.

"You hurt Mai and you are not going to get away with that." Naru said. The air in the hallway began to thicken. A faint glowing light being to form around Naru. The spiritual pressure being released from him made his hair blow away from his face, relieving his eyes. They were filled with hate and anger. Kathy could tell that he wanted nothing more then to destroy her. She smiled, not caring the out come of this.

"NO STOP!"Mai screamed. She ran as fast as she could down the hall towards Naru and Kathy. Her guess was right. She ran into Naru, wrapping her arms around him she buried her face into his back. "No stop please!" she said. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She was so close to losing him. The faint glowing around Naru died down causing his hair to fall in front of his eyes again. He looked over his shoulder, at Mai. Her face was still buried in his shirt. "Please just stop." She whispered.

Mai grabbed onto his shirt. She could fell the pressure die down. She looked up at him. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew he wasn't happy with what she was doing, but she didn't care. Then something hit her. It was like a thousand knives stabling themselves into her all at once. She let out a scream as the pain got worse. She held onto Naru even tighter as she buried her face into his back as the pain continued to grow. Naru noticed this and (somehow) turned around and grabbed her as her legs gave out. "Mai!" She was barely conscious. The pain was so unbearable. "Naru please-" Mai then went limp. Naru looked at her waiting but nothing happened.

That's when he snapped. He gentle laid Mai down, before turning around to face Kathy. This time his glow was brighter and more violate. Kathy continued to smile at him as his spiritual pressure hit her. She got a cut on her right cheek, then her arm and then her leg. Before she knew it his spiritual pressure was cutting her all over. Though Kathy felt no pain at all, instead she was actually really happy about this.

"Well, looks like I met my match." said Kathy before she was engulfed in his light and disappeared forever.

Naru started to breath hard. He had used up much more energy then he would have like to. He stumbled before hitting the wall. He was exhausted. Not to mention he could barely stand. He leaned up against the wall as he tried to focus his vision. It was starting to become blurry. He turned to look at Mai who was still unconscious. At the moment she looked peaceful and for him that was good enough. He let his head fall onto the wall as he looked up at the ceiling He got rid of the ghost and saved Mai but now who was going to save him? Surely someone had run after Mai when she came after him, but what was taking them so long? Naru's legs gave out and he fell to the floor. His chest started to fell heavy. His vision was almost completely gone, but there was one thing that he did see perfectly. Mai's face was burned into his mind and all he could do was stare at it, holding onto his life as long as possible could, just to see her face. He knew she was going to cry when she woke and saw him lying there, but if he didn't destroy Kathy, then others would have gotten hurt or even killed. His eye lids became heavy and before he knew it, darkness took over.

* * *

Hi! You guys want to know an interesting fact? Christy is my sisters friend name and Kathy is my moms! Though her real name is Kathleen but they're close. Kathleen didn't sound right with an eight year old okay god stop bugging me about it. but im pretty sure Christy didn't fall in love, had a kid, then was killed by her child and im pretty sure my mom isn't a murderous bit**. But you can never really know a person. Anyway guess what i realized yesterday? That i a weirdo physio freak. I mean who in the world writes two stories about two eight year olds being murderous bit**es? though technically Rachel wasn't killing people but her sister was even though she was i believe sixteen. (Im too lazy to check her exact age.) And Kathy here is an eight year old physio freak! She actually wants to kill people and make there lives miserable. Weird right? watch the next story have another physio killing child! thought probably not. i mean that is just sad. But you would never suspect them! Wait is Kathy eight or seven...? i dont know and like i said earlier im to lazy to check.

**WAIT HOLD EVERYTHING! I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION! should i even write another story?**

* * *

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! i know its not really thanksgiving yet but im not going to be here for when it is. and well HAPPY DAY! for those who dont celebrate it! anyway about districts, i got 7th chair out of 12 and my sister got 10th chair out of 17! thats not bad right?...Anyway im going away for a feq days i thkn about five days so i can't update for a while. Though i was able to update twice before i left and that has to count for something right?...right?


	21. Chapter 21 I couldn't do it

_I couldn't do it.  
_

**Mai opened her eyes to darkness. Slowly she sat up and looked around. White lights were flowing around her. "Naru!" she said when she spotted the boy in black. A sad smile appeared on his face as he shook his head. That's when Mia realized it. "Gene?" He gave her another sad smile. "Gene!" Mai yelled as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. It had been so long since she had seen him. **

**"Hello Mai." He said. Mai let go and looked up at him. His expression was sad. She titled her head. "What's wrong?" **

**"Its nothing." He said. She knew he was lying. Unlike Naru, he was easy to read. The longer Mai stared up at him, the more she remembered.**

** "_No Stop!" _ **

**"_No stop please!"_ **

**"_Please just stop." Mai buried her face into Naru's shirt as the pain grew. She couldn't take it anymore, it was too unbearable._**

** "What happened!" Mai scream all of a sudden."Where's Naru!" Mai screamed as she pleaded with Gene. Gene just stared down at her, his expression sad. **

**"How are you feeling? Does your head still hurt?" he asked trying to change the subject. This made Mai angry."It doesn't matter how I am! I want to know what happen to Naru!" Mai screamed.**

** "Don't you ever say that again." Gene yelled at her. Mai took a step back surprised. She had never seen Gene act like that before. Gene noticed how scared Mai was and backed up, avoiding her eyes. "Sorry, just don't say that again. It's not true. You're very important to Naru and if anything happened to you he would have my head." **

**"It's okay and I feel fine my head doesn't hurt anymore." She said staring at her feet. "That's good." Gene said. Then he sighed and looked at her again. "I'm sorry." **

**"For what?"**

** "For…That…" Gene tried to find the words. For some reason it was harder to find them the more he tried. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He final said. Mai looked at him surprised. She had no idea what he was talking about. "My death." He said when he saw the look on her face. "Oh." Mai said. The memory started to creep up on her again, the pain, the longing, the fear. Tears started to come to her eyes. **

**Gene walked over and pulled her into a hug. "I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. She never does. So I decided to keep an eye on you, but somehow she snuck up on me and took you. By the time I realized you were asleep it was too late. I tried to stop it but nothing worked. I really tried everything." Gene said. Mai nodded in his chest, but she didn't dare to look up.**

** "Who is she anyway?" Mai asked when she calmed down.**

** "Who?" "That girl. The one in the house, the one showing me those dreams." Mai asked. Gene sighed and closed his eyes. **

**"A pain in my ass that's what she is." He said under his breath.**

** "What?" **

**"Nothing." Gene said quickly. "But truthfully I'm not really the best person to explain it to you. Next time you see her ask her and if she doesn't answer you tell her I'm watching her." Gene said with his famous smile that seemed to always make Mai feel better. "Now you should wake up there is something that you have to do and if you don't do it soon it will be to late. " Gene said. Mai looked at him questioningly. "What are you talking about?" **

**"Please just wake up. Everything will become clear soon." He said with a sad smile. Mai nodded still curious as to what Gene was talking about but decided to listen to him and wake up. **

* * *

Mai opened her eyes. A bright light blinded her making her close her eyes again. She moaned in protest. She was tired and wanted to go back asleep. "Miss Taniyama?" said a voice to Mai's left. Mai opened her eyes and looked to see a blonde hair, blue eyes nurse staring at her. "Oh Miss Taniyama it's nice to see you awake. I was just checking your blood pressure. How do you feel?"

"You speak Japanese?" Mai asked. It was the first thing to pop in her mind.

"Yes. I was hired at the hospital because I could speak different languages. I mean you never know what kind of people could come to the hospital. Its always good to have nurses who speak different languages at hospitals." She said with a smile.

"How did you know I was Japanese?"

"Because of your name." She said. _Oh right. _Mai thought to herself. "Would you like me to call someone for you? I can pull up your medical information for you and call someone."

"Please do." Mai said as she sat up. The nurse smiled and walked out. Mai looked around the room. It was a regular hospital room, with everything being all white. Within a few minutes the nurse came back in and said someone was on there way, but she never said who. Mai waited for about half an hour before anyone came.

"Mai!" said a voice as the door of the room burst open. Konta came running in. "Are you alright? What happened? Why haven't you called? You have everyone worried sick!"

"K-Konta? What are you doing here?"

"Don't change the subject! Answer my questions!" Konta yelled.

"Um Yes I'm alright, I don't remember what happened and the reason I haven't called was because I just woke up about half an hour ago so I really couldn't have even if I tried."

"How can you be so calm about this? You were passed out in the middle of the street!" said Konta. Mai saw a crowd gathering around the door way. They were looking in to see what all the commotion was about.

"What?" Mai said as her face started to get red as yet more people gather around the door way. Konta turned around and saw the crowed. She glared at them for a moment before walking over to the door and slamming it shut. "The nurse said they got a call from someone saying you were passed out in the middle of the road. When they got there the women was gone and you were just lying there."Konta said as she walked over to Mai's bed. Mai just stared at her unsure wither to believe her or be freaked out that she somehow ended up in the middle of the road.

"Wait, what about Naru?" Mai asked. Konta took a step back, shock consuming her face. "What do you mean?"

"Where is he? Why isn't he here? Is he alright?" Mia asked. Konta just took another step back shaking her head. "Konta?"

"It's nothing. He's fine." She said, though the shock and pain never left her eyes.

"Then where is he?" Mai asked.

"He-ah-" Konta thought about it for a moment. "He wasn't answering his phone." She said looking away. "Same with the others. They weren't answering there phones."

"Then why are you here?"

"Noll put the house phone under your emergence contact while you were here. Luella and Martin are at a meeting and Tom was sleeping. So I answered the phone. As soon as I found out you were here I tried to call everyone but they wouldn't answer there phones."

"Oh." Mai said looking down at her sheets. _Why weren't they answering there phones? Lin always had his phone and no matter what always answered it, so what changed?_

"Um Mai" Konta said. Mai looked up and fond Konta avoiding her eyes. "There is something else."

"What?"

" I-ah" Konta paused for a moment. "I don't know how to say this but Naru-"

"What about Naru?" Mai asked. She wanted to know is he was alright. This made Konta look at Mai, which she never wanted to do in the first place. That's when she lost it. "He doesn't want to talk to you or see you." She said. Mai felt her heart crack in two. She couldn't believe her ears. Wasn't it him just hours ago saying that he loved her and then kissing her? Wasn't he the one that saved her and yelled at her, telling her not to do it again? Mai started to feel the tears coming, but she held they back as best as she could since she didn't want to cry in front of Konta.

"I have to go. I will try to call the others and have them come to check up on you. They must be worried about you." Konta said before leaving. She slammed the door behind her and walked out of the hospital, getting looks as she went. Mai pulled her hand up to her chest and bent over. She felt sick. She wanted nothing more then to disappear from this world. She just wanted to die.

* * *

The phone rang twice before someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Ayako? Its Konta. I know where Mai is." She said as she stood outside in the freezing cold.

"You know where Mai is?" yelled Ayako. All of a sudden Konta heard more voices.

"Mai!"

"You know where Mai is?"

"Is she alright?"

"Hello? Who is this? How do you know where Mai is? Is she aright?" asked Bou-san as he grabbed the phone from Ayako. There was a sound that told Konta Ayako had hit him and it sounded like it hurt.

"Ow! What was that for! I was just worried about Mai!"yelled Bou-san into the phone.

"So am I But I don't steal the phone away from people and start asking question that I was about to get the answers to!" screamed Ayako.

"Well you were taking to long you old hag!"

"What!" screamed Ayako as she hit Bou-san again on the head. Konta sighed and leaned on one foot as she heard them argue. She really didn't have the time for this and she wanted to be off the phone when Tom got here.

"Hey….HEY!" Konta screamed into the phone. Everyone around her looking at her funny, but she ignored them. "Bou-san give the phone back to Ayako I did call her phone and I would like to talk to HER!" There was silence on the other line. Then Ayako took the phone. "Yes?"

"Mai is at the general hospital on Main Street. She is room 223 under Davis. She just woke up and has no idea what is going on. According to the nurses someone called about a girl being passed out on the middle of the road and they went to get her. I have to go do something so do you mind coming and keeping an eye on her?"

"Wait how do you know all that?" Ayako asked. Konta sighed. She hated explaining things more then once.

"Noll put the house number down as Mai's emergence contact information while she was in England. They called the house about an hour ago. I'm standing outside the hospital right now."

"Okay we are on our way." Ayako said.

"Fine but I'm not going to be here when you get here."

"That's fine, thank you for the call!" Ayako said as she was about to hang up.

"Oh wait Ayako!" Konta yelled as she remembered something.

"Yes?" Ayako said. She had heard Konta before she hung up.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell Mai about him…about Naru."

* * *

Hi! sorry bout the cliff hanger! This was all i could fit in for the time being. I just got back from Connecticut and i typed this chapter up really quickly. Um...what else...oh right before i left a few people told me they wanted me to do another story after this one. Over the LONG break from writing i thought about it and decided i am going to do another one. I think its taking place about two or three months after this one ends.

If you want to read the summary of the next one its on my profile under "Do you love me?". i couldn't think of any other name and now that i think about it, it is kinda perfect for it. Anyway i also have "Falling Apart" coming up on December 7th is any of you are into Naruto.

One another note im bored and truthfully writing these stories are the highlight of my day so if you want me to write a story on another anime or movie or book or whatever tell me cause i will. And i mean ANYTHING! just as long as i can put it on fanfiction or deviantART. i have to update that story on deviantART. Ill do it later. No but really if you guys have a request tell me cause im sitting here bored out of my mind. I mean over the break i thought of another ghost hunt story that takes place after the next one even though im still not done with this one. THATS NOT RIGHT! so please help me out! and ill try to update soon!

hope you enjoyed and please review!

sorry about spelling or grammar mistakes.


	22. Chapter 22 Happy Ending

_Happy Ending_

"What does he mean by 'going to finish this'?" asked John.

"No idea." said Ayako. The other nodded in agreement. Naru had just walked out of the cave and everyone was standing around looking confused.

"By the way Masako where is the ghost now? Is she gone?" asked Bou-san.

"No." Masako said. Then her eyes widened. She pulled her sleeve up to cover her mouth. "Oh my. She is-" Masako started to sway. John walked over and grabbed her keeping her from falling over. "Thank you." She whispered to him. Then she turned back to the others. "She isn't dead. She is only hurt. Though she is pissed and seems to be going on a rampage in the house."

"Should we go help?" asked Yasuhara.

"Hell no! I'm not stepping a foot in that house if that psycho crazy ghost is in there!" yelled Bou-san. Ayako walked over and hit him on the head. "You idiot! If we don't go in and help Naru is going to get hurt! Plus you are supposed to be a monk that is afraid of nothing!" Ayako screamed at him.

"Well at least I'm a monk that is _helpful _to everyone here instead of being a lazy priestess who can't do-" Ayako hit him on the head again causing him to fall down. They continued to argue while John tried to stop them.

"Hey where is Mai?" asked Yasuhara. Ayako and Bou-san stopped fighting and looked around. The cave was empty except for Ayako. Bou-san, John, Yasuhara, Masako and Lin.

"Kathy is growing angrier." Masako said. Lin turned around quickly and looked out the entrance of the cave. "Something's wrong." He said. Everyone waited for something to happen but nothing did. Masako's eyes widened. Then her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. John saw this and ran over to catch her in time before she hit her head. "Mai is-Kathy she-" Masako said as she started up at the ceiling looking scared out of her mind."Mai is up at the house with Kathy and Naru. Kathy isn't happy and tried to kill her."

"What!" screamed Ayako.

"Noll!" screamed Lin as he ran out of the cave. Everyone looked after him, but did not follow. "Naru!" Masako screamed as she sat up. She turned to the others. "He used his PK." It took a moment before everyone fully understood. Once they did Bou-san and Ayako were the first to run out of the cave. Yasuhara followed. John helped Masako stand up and out of the cave, taking there time. Masako still didn't feel well. John and Masako walked up the cliff side stairs and once they were safe on the ground they heard a horrible noise. It echoed through out the air. They both turned around to see the only way down to the cave collapse and fall into the ocean. "Well I guess we are not going back down there again." said John.

Lin ran down the hall way and through out the house, his shiki lead the way. He turned down a hallway to find something he did not want to see. Naru was lying on the floor, not breathing. "Noll!" he yelled as he ran over. He turned Naru over and checked his pulse. There was none. He started to do CPR.

"Lin!" Ayako yelled as she ran down the hallway towards him. Bou-san and Yasuhara right behind her. They stopped when they saw Naru.

"Call an ambulance." He said. Ayako pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"Where is Mai?" Bou-san asked looking around.

"I don't know." Lin said.

"Come on we should go look for her." said Yasuhara said as he ran off. Bou-san looked down at his boss before turning and running after Yasuhara to help him look.

* * *

"So now what?" asked Bou-san as he stared down at the boy. They were now in the hospital with Naru lying down asleep on the bed. They had been waiting outside the ICU for about half and hour now and when they final let them in to see him, they said he is fine but won't wake up for a while. According to the nurses, Naru had a concussion and his body had started to shut down so they had to give him heavy medication to keep his system up and running. Also because of the medication he might not wake up for an hour to four days. They were unsure of his condiction and how far it had progressed.

"Who is going to be the one to tell him about Mai?" asked Yasuhara. Everyone turned to look at him. "What? We all know when he wakes up he is going to be asking for Mai's tea."

"He has a point." said John. He was sitting in one of the chairs. Next to him was Masako who had her head on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep on him.

"Maybe Lin can do it." "I don't think so." said Ayako.

"Hey where is Lin anyway?" asked Bou-san looking around.

"He said something about calling someone." said John.

"Oh." There was a loud noise and everyone looked at Ayako. She picked up her phone. "Hello?" there was a pause. "You know where Mai is?"

"Mai!"yelled Yasuhara

"You know where Mai is?" yelled Bou-san

"Is she alright?" John asked trying to be quiet; he didn't wan to wake up Masako. Bou-san walked over and grabbed the phone from Ayako. "Hello? Who is this? How do you know where Mai is?" Ayako grabbed her purse and swung it at him. It hit him in the head. He grabbed his head and yelled. "Ow! What was that for! I was just worried about Mai!" Bou-san yelled. He didn't realize that he still had the phone in his hand and was screaming in it. "So am I, but I don't steal the phone away from people and start asking questions that they were just about to get the answer to!" screamed Ayako.

"Well you were taking to long you old hang!" screamed Bou-san standing back up. Ayako glared at him. "What!" she screamed. She then hit him as hard as she could on the head. Bou-san grabbed his head crying out in pain.

"Ah guys you should really be more quiet you might wake up Masako." John said softy but no one heard him

"You are just an abusive old-"

"HEY!" screamed the phone. Bou-san looked down at it confused. He had forgotten all about the phone and the other person on the other line. "Bou-san give the phone back to Ayako! I did call her cell phone and I would like to talk to HER!" They all stared at the phone in shock for a moment before Ayako took the phone back. "Yes?"

Clearly the heard the person say "Mai is at the general hospital on Main Street. She is room 223 under Davis. She just wok up and has no idea what is going on. According to he nurses someone called about a girl being passed out in the middle of the road and they went to get her. I have to go do something so do you mind coming and keeping an eye on her?"

"Of course we will!" said Bou-san.

"Wait how do you know all of this?" asked Ayako ignoring Bou-san.

"Noll put the house number down as Mai's emergence contact information while she was in England. They called the house about an hour ago. I'm standing outside the hospital right now."

"Okay we are on our way." Ayako said.

"Fine but I'm not going to be here when you get here."

"That's fine with us." said Bou-san Ayako hit him on the head.

"That's fine thank you for the call." said Ayako as she glared at Bou-san. She pulled the phone away from her ear. "Oh wait Ayako!" yelled the phone. Ayako looked at it for a moment before putting it back to her ear. "Yes?"

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell Mai about him…..about Naru."

Ayako's eyes widened as she realized what she was talking about. She turned and looked at the sleeping Naru. "What? What is it?" asked Bou-san. He took a step closer. She looked at him. "It's okay. I don't think any of us could have." There was only silence before the line was disconnected. "What?" Bou-san asked again. Ayako put her phone away. "Konta couldn't tell Mai that Naru was in the hospital that he might not wake up."There was silence for a few minutes. No one could blame her.

"So what are we going to do when we see her, when she asks for Naru?"

"No idea."

"Well let's just go and when it comes up we will figure it out then." said John.

"He's right but who is going to stay with Naru?" asked Yasuhara. Everyone looked around at each other. "I'll stay here with Naru and Masako." said John. Masako was still asleep on his shoulder so he figured he should let her sleep.

"Okay then lets go!" said Bou-san before running out of the room.

"Stupid Monk." Ayako said as she shook her head. "We'll call you later to tell you how she is okay John?" John nodded and watched the room empty. He looked down at Masako. She looked so peaceful. He brushed her black hair out of her face and smiled down at her. Slowly the lack of sleep caught up to him and he let his head fall on Masako's. They both sat there sleeping on each other for a while.

There was silence. The steady breathing from across the room told him that they were asleep. He sat up, ignoring the pain and looked around. John was indeed asleep along with Masako. There was also no one else insight. The stead beeping of the heart monitor started to bother him. He took the IV and ripped it out of his arm along with the heart monitor. The line went to dead and the long beep came on. Naru quickly shut it off before someone in the nurse's station realized that he no longer had a pulse. He looked around until he found what he was looking for. A bag filled with his clothes by John. He walked over and picked them up, and quickly changed hoping neither John nor Masako woke. Once he was changed he looked at John and Masako once more before walking out. No one recognized him or stopped him. He only had one thought on his mind. _General Hospital, room 223._

Naru walked down the street as fast as he could without running.

_Mai ran into Naru and wrapped her arms around his. She then buried her face into his shirt "No stop please." She whispered. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled his closer as the tear fell down her face. "Please just stop." A horrible scream pierced through the air as Mai screamed her heart out. The pain was too much for her to bare. The scream became worse before her air supply got cut off and she fell to the floor. Naru turned around and grabbed her before she hit the floor. Her whole body was trembling. Tears were flooding down her eyes. She looked up at him with pain filled eyes. "Naru please"_

The pain got worse and worse the farther he walked but he didn't care. He had final found out were Mai was and he wasn't going to let her slip. He started to remember the way he felt when he heard that nobody knew where Mai was. Yes Naru had indeed been awake to hear the whole conversation between his employees. The pain started to creep back in his heart. He felt as if he had just lost everything. Though one thing kept him going right now and that was the thought that Mai was okay and in the hospital waiting for him. Naru walked into the hospital and ignoring the nurses he walked straight into the back. He looked at every room number, looking for the right one. _"Sir you have to leave. You are not allowed back here." _said a nurse in English

"_Where is room 223?"_ he asked her.

"_I'm sorry please leave." _

"_Tell me where room is 223 or I will tear this whole place apart."_ He growled. The nurse looked stunned for a moment. She took a step back. "_Sir, I'm sorry only family is allowed in that section of the hospital."_

"_My name is Oliver Davis, My sister called me and told me my fiancé was in room 223 at General hospital. If you don't mind I would like to see her_." Naru said. The nurse looked at him doubtingly.

"_What is your sister's name?"_

"_Konta Davis or Konta Marvel. I don't know what name she used."_ The nurse studied him for a moment, deciding wither to believe him or not. Apparently she did. _"Room 223 is on the third floor next to the ICU. Take these stairs up three flights and take a left. It is the last one on the left_." The nurse turned and walked away. Naru followed her directions and went up the stairs. He took two at a time trying to get there as fast as he could. When he reached the third floor he walked down the hall and towards the last door on his left. He reached out a hand and pushed the door open.

Mai looked up at the sound of the door opening. She saw a boy in black walking towards her. "Naru?" she asked. Without giving her time to think Naru pulled her up and kissed her. She was stunned for a moment but quickly recovered and started to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him deepening the kiss. They pulled apart when they were both out of breath.

"Naru what are you-"

"I don't know what anyone told you or what you have heard but as long as you are alive you are mine. Never forget that." Naru said before pulling her into another kiss. Mai smiled to herself as she kissed the love of her life.

"I love you" she said against his lips. She felt Naru smile. "I love you too."

* * *

Hi! First off despite the chapter name its not the last chapter of this story. Second HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATHLEEN! or HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY! No seriously its my moms b-day thats why i rushed to finish this chapter. I wanted to put it up for her b-day cause i love her soooo much. I also made it long!^^ Also Naru seems a little OCC near the end. I dont care. I worked the way i wanted so im happy with it. so im hope you guys appreciate the rush job cause i stayed up all night doing it just for you (my readers) cause i know my mom aint going to read this. She doesn't read my stories and im perfectly okay with that.

so please review!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes!

*HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY!*****


	23. Chapter 23 Epilogue: See you again

_Epilogue: See you again_

Ten minutes after Naru showed up, Ayako, Bou-san, Yasuhara, and Lin showed up. Apparently Bou-son could not read English signs very well and had to call Lin to help them. Once Lin had noticed Naru there he blew up. He started to scream and yell and Naru in English. Mai, Ayako, Bou-san and Yasuhara all crowed together and watched the freighting scene in front of them. After about five minutes of yelling, a brave nurse asked him to stop yelling that he was disturbing the other patients. Lin calmed down but kept glaring at Naru. Naru being Naru ignored it and everyone else. He sat in the corner watching the scenes play out in front of him. An hour after everyone showed up Lin got a call from John and Masako about losing Naru. Lin explained the situation and said he would go take care of the bill since he knew Naru probably wasn't going to go back.

The doctor told Mai that she was to stay in the hospital for another two day before they could release her. Naru stayed by Mai the whole two days while ordering everyone else around. One of the first things was for Masako, Ayako Bou-san and John to go to the house to see if they could sense anything. They could not. Next order was to clear out the house of their equipment. Everyone went to help, leaving Mai and Naru alone for the first time since she had awoken. Of course it didn't last long. Luella and Martin walked in looking worried and pissed, worried about Mai, pissed about Naru. They argued in English for a while, before Naru final agreed to go back to the hospital to have some test done to make sure he was alright.

Aki, Yuuki and Kana came to visit Mai in the hospital. They said they felt a little a fault. Yuuki and Aki had some how made up. Kana still believed that Mai and Naru was her parent, but she was aware that they were not her real ones. Naru didn't seem too happy about it but he didn't say anything as Kana sat on his lap.

Finally the long two days were up and Mai was released from the hospital. It was decided that they would go back to Japan in three days. Mai sat in her room and looked around. She really was going to miss this place. It was beautiful and even though she had been sent to the hospital twice while she was here , she felt as if she was leaving something huge behind.

"HI!" yelled someone behind Mai. Mai jumped up and turned around to see the little girl jumping on the bed. This time she wore tan capri pants with a dark sleeveless shirt. Her light brown hair was down and flying everywhere as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"I almost pee my pants!" Mai yelled at her. This made the little girl laugh.

"Sorry I couldn't help it."

"Sure." Mai mumbled to herself. The little girl laughed again at the comment. "By the way you never answered my question."

"And that was?"

"Who are you?" Mai asked sitting down on the bed. The little girl giggled before sitting down next to her. She had got bored with jumping on the bed. "I thought Gene would have told you. I guess I was wrong"

"Wait you know Gene?"

"Of course silly." The girl started to swing her legs. "He's my friend." The little girl smiled at her. "As for my name, im known as many different things. Animus Herinnering Memori-"

"Memory?" Mai asked as she recognized the Japanese word for memory. The little girl nodded. "But most just call me Memo." The girl smile and stood up and walked to the center of the room. She turned to face Mai. "You are still confused aren't you?" Mai nodded. Memo sighed. "Okay this is the simplest way to explain it. If you still don't get it then I don't know what to do. My job is to create new memories from old ones. I show people memories of other people in hopes that the two become closer and soon start making more memories together. Get it?"

"Kind of." Memo stared at her in disbelief. "That, sadly, is good enough for me." Memo's head shot up and she started to stare of into space. After a few minutes she sighed. "I have to go. But I can tell you one thing. You will be seeing me again. Good bye for now Mai!" Memo said before she started to disappear. "And tell that stupid boy that is he dares to leave you again that he will be seeing me in his nightmares." Mai smiled to herself as she stood up and started to pack again.

"Mai if you don't hurry up we are going to miss the plane." yelled Naru up the stairs as he waited for Mai. Mai looked up at him. "Okay be there in a minute!" Mia yelled back. Naru shock his head and walked out. Mai turned around and headed for Gene's room. She opened it to see everything the same. For some reason she couldn't help but wish that she had known Gene in really life, instead of seeing him in her dreams. That way she would always now that no matter what Oliver would be happy even if she ended up never meeting him. "Goodbye Gene." Mai whispered as she walked out, closing the door behind her forever.

* * *

HI! sadly this is the last chapter for this story. but don't be sad! i might right another one...maybe...

sorry about spelling and grammar and not making sense mistakes!


	24. Chapter 24 Author's Note Sequel 2 Sequel

**This is about the sequel to the sequel. If you want to read 'Epilogue' please go back a Chapter. **

**_Also if you have not read the novels/wiki/mangas there is a spoiler in here about Naru. Please be careful._**

**_Contents can be high T or low M  
_**

Hey! Forgot to ask where the next story is taking place! If you have a request please tell me cause i really dont mind where the story takes place. Also another thing...Mai and Naru are finally together! YEA! along with Ayako and Bou-san but i decided to skip that part and just make them a couple. In this story im also deciding on working with John and Masako as you guys saw two chapters ago.

Anyway the case. Its at a school somewhere(dont know where yet) and people are disappearing, threatening writing is appearing on walls and two little ghost children are appearing to the students. (Yes again two homicidal children!). Anyway the children give warnings or threats or whatever and when they are ignored the student goes missing. But of course what is a story without Mai getting hurt? Though this time i decided to mix it up a little. In stead of Mai getting herself into trouble, Naru gets her into trouble she can't get out of. I know it is a little cliche but i don't care. By the way there is a better shorter summary on my profile. plus there is no commentary from me...

_By the way this is going to be under T but at some points it can be a little very low M. Just telling you!_

I really dont have a lot to write about this time...

I think im forgetting something...

Again you people have been so great to me that I'm giving to a sneak peek at the first chapter. (or something that I'm writing right now that will be in the first chapter).

Mai laid back on the bed. Naru climbed on top of her as they kissed. He used his knee to spread her legs apart, so he could get closer to her. He pushed her down on the bed as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. Naru continued to kiss her as she moaned with pleasure. He moved his kiss down to her neck. Mai let another moan escape her, she couldn't help it. His hand slowly went up her shirt, gliding along her stomach and then around to her back. He pulled her closer and started to fiddle with her bra strap.

Mai let out a gasp as Naru's cold figure touched her stomach. She closed her eyes as she felt the cold figure go around to her lower back. For once she felt complete. Then something unexpected happened. She felt Naru hand move up her back and start to play with her bra strap. That's when she started to realize what was happening. Her eyes snapped open. She couldn't believe she didn't realize it before, but if she didn't do something soon, she would do something she would regret.

"Naru." She whispered. She got the reaction she didn't want. Naru started to become more passionate. "Naru" she said this time a little louder, still she got the same reaction."Naru." She said one last time, this time a little more annoyed. Mai placed her hands on his chest and started to push him away. Naru gave up and looked at her. His dark blue eyes filled with curiosity. "Sorry." He whispered. She smiled up at him, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer and kissing him.

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


End file.
